


Out of the Shadows

by ariawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also in denial San, BFF WooSan, Cause I need someone Wooyoung looks up to don't panic, Demon Slayer AU, Gonna be action, Gonna be fluff, Gonna be some lowkey angst, I lied, I'm also borrowing Jimin, I'm so sorry, Inspired by Hala Hala I guess, Love how I originally tagged this 'lowkey angst', M/M, Oblivious San, lowkey inspired by Shadowhunters but without all the faff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: Wooyoung and San are part of the Demon Slayer Institute, and they've been best friends for years. Wooyoung hides his feelings thinking San won't return them, San just see's Wooyoung as a friend....but then a new Slayer, Jimin arrives and throws everything in to chaos.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, so, yeah. I have ideas for multiple WooSan multi chaps and I figured I'd start with this one first! Like the tags say...lowkey inspired by Shadowhunters but without the vampires, werewolves, runes, angels and all that jazz. I basically just borrowed the Institute and I borrowed Jimin too :') 
> 
> I just had a head-canon of Ateez as either Shadowhunters or some kind of dark organisation and here we are. I'm also weak for WooSan.

Wooyoung panted as he faced down his opponent, his brain working overtime as he calculated all the possible moves he could make to counter the move he was fairly sure his opponent was just about to make. After all, he knew San like the back of his hand, they'd been best friends ever since San had arrived at the Institute 5 years ago.

The Institute was somewhat a place for misfits, everyone there had been abandoned or orphaned, they had no-one else left in the world, and they each possessed something special about them. They had the Sight, meaning they saw things in the shadows that other people didn't see. Things from your nightmares. _Demons._ The old head of the Institute had been on the lookout for kids like them, gathering them together under one roof and training them in all things demon slayer. Some of them had been there longer than others, Jongho had been their last addition and four years later the previous Institute head had been killed in a demon attack leaving Hongjoong to take over. He and Seonghwa ran the place together, but Hongjoong was technically the one in charge. They worked well as a team, they had to. No-one was allowed to go on the hunt by themselves, it was too dangerous to go without backup. Wooyoung and San teamed up the most frequently, and they were currently preparing for an upcoming mission. Apparently a demon nest had made itself comfortable in an old warehouse close to Gangnam. People had already gone missing, and they needed to put an end to it before anymore people vanished.

Wooyoung was snapped out of his thoughts by San's foot flying at his head. Wooyoung snapped his hand up and caught it by the ankle, grinning savagely he yanked, attempting to throw off San's balance. San smirked back at him and twisted his body, spinning his leg out of Wooyoung's grip and landing in a crouch on the ground. Wooyoung blinked at him. He had one hand planted on the ground, and he looked up at Wooyoung through his black and red bangs. _That's a good look for him…and he knows it._ Wooyoung thought with amusement as he watched San flick his head minutely to get his bangs out of his eyes and grin in response to Wooyoung's snort. _Focus Wooyoung, San's good looks aren't important right now. Last time you sparred you ate mat because you couldn't stop staring at him. You can't allow your feelings to get in the way of training that could be all that stands between you living or becoming demon food._ Wooyoung internally sighed.

He'd been in love with his best friend for 3 years now, not that he'd ever do anything about it of course. San didn't return his feelings, and he didn't want to confess and not only make things awkward between them, but between the whole team. Not to mention he'd lose his closest friend. So Wooyoung kept his feelings to himself but very ocassionally, and mostly recently they got the better of him…like when he was sparring with San. There was something about the way San handled himself, and posed like an action star after pulling off a move, that made Wooyoung's heart beat faster. _But it's not something that can ever be, so focus on not getting your ass handed to you for once._

* * *

San watched with Amusement as his best friend's face took on a more determined edge and his body tensed up. San wasn't sure where Wooyoung's head had been at, but he recognised that look in his eyes. _He's finally ready to get serious._ Wooyoung was usually his equal when it came to fighting, if not slightly exceeding him, but lately when they'd been sparring, he would become momentarily distracted, often allowing San to get one up on him. San shot his foot out towards Wooyoung's feet, attempting to swipe his legs out from under him, but Wooyoung nimbly jumped in to the air, and before San could puzzle out which neatly executed move Wooyoung would go for next, _he'll circle me most likely, looking for a weakness. If I were a demon he'd throw a dagger, of course Hongjoong's forbidden us to throw daggers at each other since Jongho nearly took off Yeosang's ear last week._ Wooyoung surprised San by making a run straight at him as he shot up to his feet, grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the ground. San's heart fluttered, the same fluttering as when you plummet down a drop on a rollercoaster. San was so stunned by the very un-Wooyoung like, graceless move, that all he could do was blink up at the ceiling as Wooyoung's face came in to his line of sight. Wooyoung was sitting on his stomach, a leg either side, and San suddenly had a dagger pressed to his throat. He blinked at Wooyoung as he smirked.

"I win" Wooyoung crowed, triumphantly.

"I can see that" San said, eyeing the dagger still held to his throat. _I'd really like for him to move that before he gets too excited and accidentally slices my neck open._ San thought. Wooyoung was known for his over-excitable nature and accidents did tend to happen. Much to his relief, Wooyoung retracted the dagger with a flourish, before tucking it back in his belt. Before Wooyoung could get off of him, Yeosang stuck his head in to the training room.

"If you're finished doing….whatever this is, Hongjoong hyung has called for a meeting" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two of them. 

"Shut up Yeosang, you know it's not like that" San missed the brief, uncomfortable look that flashed across Wooyoung's face.

"Yeah Yeosang, you know that" Wooyoung said, his laugh not quite up to it's usual tone. Before San could turn to question him, Wooyoung had sprung to his feet, and was swiftly heading towards the door. Shrugging it off, San followed after him.

"I wonder what Hongjoong hyung wants" San mused out loud.

"It's probably about our mission, maybe the time frame's been moved up. The demon doesn't feed everyday, considering it's last kill we should have two more days until it needs to feed again and we need to put it down" Wooyoung thought out loud. "Unless our calculations were wrong, and I doubt it, then we're still good" San made a noncommital sound in response. _I suppose Yunho is rarely wrong, if ever._

"Whatever it is, he and Seongie have been on edge" Yeosang stated blithely. San and Wooyoung stopped in their tracks and stared at him. Realising they'd stopped following him, Yeosang turned around.

"What?" Wooyoung and San blinked at Yeosang, turned to each other, the surprise evident on Wooyoung's face was no doubt mirrored on his own. They blinked at each other, their eyes communicating that they had in fact just heard what they thought they'd heard. Before once again facing Yeosang. "What?" Yeosang repeated.

"Seong…." Wooyoung started.

"ie….." San finished. Yeosang blinked at them for a moment, clearly mentally replaying the last few minutes of their conversation, the moment he realised what he said was evident by the red stain that flooded his cheeks.

"You know….you know we're…." He sputtered.

"Yeah…but you don't usually call him…. _that_ in front of us" Wooyoung said, a smile in his voice. Yeosang flushed even deeper.

"It's just….he's been worried, or on edge or something and …I-"

"You're worried about him, it's okay Yeosangie" Wooyoung said, putting a comforting hand on Yeosang's shoulder. The latter looking quite small and innocent and not at all like he could snap a demons neck with one twist. San felt…odd as he looked at the two of them sharing some sort of understanding that he couldn't quite find himself able to relate to. San suddenly felt quite alone, in that moment and his stomach twisted as he took in the expression on Wooyoung's face. Understanding, sympathetic…..wistful. But before he could dwell on it, they were once again on the move, heading towards the meeting room that spread out from the end of the corridor.

* * *

Wooyoung kept his arm casually slung around Yeosang's shoulders as they strolled in to the meeting room, San a step behind them. Wooyoung noted that everyone else was already there except for their leader. Mingi, Yunho, Jongho and Seonghwa were all standing clustered around the meeting table, the former three looking at a map displayed there. Seonghwa looked up as they entered and smiled softly as he spotted Yeosang, although once he'd finished taking in the sight of his boyfriend, his gaze travelled to Wooyoung's arm draped around his shoulders, followed it up to the body it was attached to and then eventually ended up on his face. Seonghwa's smile dropped and he just looked at him. Wooyoung pouted at his hyung, wrapping his other arm around Yeosang's shoulders and practically throttling him as he squeezed him in a hug. Wooyoung was known for being quite clingy, and it had never been a problem before, but he guessed Yeosang was right about Seonghwa being on edge, because Seonghwa's eyes narrowed and his hand dropped to his belt dusted with daggers.

"Can't….breathe…."Yeosang gasped and Wooyoung finally released his grip after pouting at Seonghwa a bit more, though the eldest remained unmoved. Yeosang sauntered around to stand next to his boyfriend, Wooyoung watched wistfully as Seonghwa ran his hand gently over Yeosang's arm, the younger edging closer, and lightly nudging the older. He sighed as he found a place around the meeting table, sliding in next to Yunho, unaware of San's gaze, sliding between Wooyoung and the couple he'd been staring at longingly. San quietly slotted himself next to Wooyoung, their arms brushing lightly.

Before San could say anything to Wooyoung about whether or not he was secretly in love with either Yeosang or Seonghwa, _no he can't be….he's never indicated otherwise which means…..he wants what they have? Does he like someone?_ San thought, not entirely sure how he felt about that, Hongjoong swept in to the meeting room.

"Sorry to call you all here with no warning, I know some of you are preparing for missions. I won't beat around the bush….we've got a new member of the team" everyone froze at Hongjoong's words. They hadn't had anyone new join their team in years. It had just been them and they liked it that way….they knew everything about each other. Trusted each other implicitly. Hongjoong sighed at their silence.

"He's here to visit from the Busan Institute because the higher ups are apparently worried we need more supervision" he continued. "I'm not sure how long he'll be here for, but he's here for the forseeable future. I expect you all to welcome him, he's going to be working with all of us. We need to have his back, so he'll have ours."

"Is this because I nearly cut Yeosang's ear off last week? That was an accident….." San heard Jongho murmur petulantly to Yunho.

"You and I both know you're well aware of your strength, you're the only one who believes your excuse. You just like to make him shriek" Yunho replied.

"His voice is normally….so deep…" Jongho cackled, as Yunho rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky Seonghwa hyung didn't kneecap you....and believe me, he wanted to" Yunho retorted. 

"No need to thank me" Wooyoung chipped in, flexing his bicep.  _Seonghwa hyung is stronger than he looks._

"Hyung is he…." Mingi trailed off uncertaintly

"No, he's not replacing me. I'm still in charge. If anything he's here to keep an eye on us and see how we handle things….at the least he's just here to offer expertise and advice if we need it. I expect each of you to be polite to him, and _welcoming_ , do you understand?" They all made noises in the affirmative.Hongjoong levelled a look at each of them in turn before turning towards the door and raising his voice. 

"Please come in now" he called. 

* * *

San noticed he wasn't the only one that immediately craned his neck to get a better view of the doorway, each of them had done it except for Seonghwa who was just looking at the table. _I suppose he already met him with Hongjoong hyung earlier._

A man came in to view, obviously a few years older than the rest of them. His height was average, but his body was well toned and it was obvious he was strong, yet the way he moved was graceful. A bright smile was plastered across the mans face, his blonde hair brushing his eyes. San heard Wooyoung inhale sharply.

"He's so…" Wooyoung murmured. 

"….handsome" Yunho finished.

"No….well yes but it's more….he's just….so…."

"Cool, is the word you idiots are looking for" Jongho cut in, to which Wooyoung nodded dumbly.

"Look at the way he moves, confident... _powerful,_ yet graceful….he's in insanely good shape too" Wooyoung murmured.

"You say that as if we aren't" San said somewhat huffily, surprised at the tone that crept in to his voice.

"He looks good" Yunho said bluntly and San found himself irritated at Wooyoung, without quite knowing why, as he nodded in agreement. _It's just because he's acting so dumb. He doesn't even know the guys name and he's already starstruck._

"Hello, my name's Jimin" the blonde said cheerfully.  _That wasn't a damn cue._

"HI" Wooyoung said excitedly, face lit up in a smile, "It's nice to meet you!" San scowled as _Jimin_ smiled back at Wooyoung.

_I hate him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wooyoung gives Jimin a tour and San's saltiness is showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wooyoung, but I'm actually loving writing San more...which is not how I thought this was going to go!

"I need a volunteer to show Jimin around our Institute" Hongjoong said, eyeing his less than enthusiastic looking team. _Of course you do._ Wooyoung's hand immediately shot up in to the air.

"I'll do it! I'll show him around! I don't mind!" Wooyoung said excitedly, the big smile never leaving his face. _Of course you will._

"Dear God thank you" Hongjoong breathed. San looked at Wooyoung in disbelief. _We always do everything together…and I most definitely do not want to show this guy around our home. Hello? We're a package deal. But I can't leave him alone with this guy…_

"I'll help" San said, with a somewhat lame attempt at enthusiasm. Seonghwa was giving him a look full of distrust and suspicion, his eyes slightly scrunched. San ignored him.

"You….will?" he said.

"Yes" San said shortly. Seonghwa eyed him but San was too busy trailing after Wooyoung who was bounding towards their guest with excitement, to pay much attention. San watched as Wooyoung made it to the man, and excitedly waved at him, his face full of warmth and a big smile stretching his lips.

"I'm Wooyoung!" _if you smile much wider your face is going to split in half._

"Nice to meet you, thank you for offering to show me around" Jimin said, smile scrunching his eyes. _He's like a living mochi...those cheeks._

"It w-was no problem…..is….is no problem" Wooyoung stuttered, causing the older man to laugh. San was trying to hide his inner feelings for this… _best friend stealer,_ but he could feel the look he was giving Wooyoung. It was the "what the hell" look. As in… _what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you stuttering?_ The older man had the nerve to giggle. _Giggle. Who does tha-_ his thoughts were cut off by Wooyoung's returning giggle. San rolled his eyes heavenward. _What did I do? Why are you doing this to me?_

"Let's uh….let's go!" Wooyoung said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Wooyoung, my precious little baby, you know you're my favourite right?" Hongjoong said, beaming at him. San snorted with disgust.

"We both know that's a lie hyung" he said dryly.

"I thought I felt a cloud rolling in" Hongjoong said with distaste, waving off Wooyoung who was excitedly tugging Jimin by the sleeve.

"You're going to love our Institute, it's so cool!" he could hear Wooyoung saying. With a sigh, San made to follow him when he was pulled back.

"Not just yet demon spawn" he heard Hongjoong say. Their leader eyed him. "There will be no taking of the guest to a secluded location to murder, do you understand?" he said quietly. San reared back in surprise.

"What the hell?!"

"The look on your face, and your attitude, is not one of happiness and welcoming like I _specifically_ asked for. It's one of "I'll kill you in your sleep if you don't stay away", San" San blinked in surprise and after a few moments of silence Hongjoong sighed. "I really don't need this. San. You need to check yourself"

"What are you talking about hyung?" San asked, confused.

"I know you and Wooyoung are close, but I can't have you causing problems with Jimin because you're-" San finally understood what his leader was getting at.

"I'm not….I'm not _jealous._ He's just…annoying and Wooyoung's friendly but he's never that friendly….he's stealing my best friend. Look Wooyoung already left me behind and hasn't even realised"

"Your codependency is terrifying" Hongjoong said dryly.

"Hyuuung" San whined.

"Okay, fine. It's nothing to do with your feelings. You're just worried your best friend is going to get a new best friend. Got it. My statement still stands. No murder. Wooyoung is allowed to have other friends and it's never bothered you before. I think he see's someone to look up to in Jimin, so let him." Hongjoong said sternly. San nodded, sulking silently. _Jealous? How ridiculous. Wooyoung is my best friend, I just don't like him being commandeered by this new person. He's friendly sure, but he's never that friendly with new people._

"Can I go now?" he said moodily. Hongjoong just waved him off with a sigh.

"AND NO "ACCIDENTS", DO YOU HEAR ME DEMON SPAWN?!" he shouted after him, emphasising the word in such a way that San was sure he'd been air quoting.

"That's not my name!" San sing songed back at him.

* * *

Wooyoung tugged on Jimin's sleeve excitedly, pulling him out of the meeting room and in to the hallway. Wooyoung was excited to show Jimin around, he wanted to make sure the older man liked it there and he also wanted to spend some time with the other man. He'd taken an instant shine to him from his friendly, calm and regal demeanour and it had been a while since he'd met anyone that wasn't on their team. He was usually wary of outsiders, but Jimin had set him at ease…it helped that the man was beautiful but Wooyoung couldn't help but admire him. _I want to be like him._ Wooyoung thought to himself, before focusing back on his task.

"That was the meeting hall, obviously. We're kind of low tech as you could see. We only really have the one computer and Yunho mostly uses it cause he put a demon database on there, he's the best with demonology. Oh and we obviously use comms pieces during missions….but you probably know that" Wooyoung trailed off sheepishly. Jimin laughed.

"It's fine, every Institute runs things differently. Back in Busan we have a slightly more tech heavy approach." Wooyoung nodded, trying to regain some sense of seriousness…it was at that moment he realised he'd been tugging the older man along by his sleeve. Wooyoung instantly released his grip, horrified.

"I'm sorry….I'm just….it's exciting to have you here…" he said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I get it, you spend so long with the same faces, getting to see someone new is fun" Wooyoung nodded along with his words, lost slightly, as he gazed at Jimin's face.

"Exactly! I'm sure you have lots of advice for us too!" Wooyoung blurted. _Idiot….you are aware of how dumb you sound right now, right?! Get a grip._ Wooyoung coughed before focusing back on what he was supposed to be doing.

"This is the main corridor, you obviously know where the entrance is." Wooyoung gestured down the long hallway, peppered with doors. "Here's the kitchen, this is the library, weapons room, training room…" Wooyoung explained, opening door as he went and giving Jimin a brief look.

"Your weapons and training rooms are well stocked, better even than back home by the looks of it" Jimin said quietly.

"Oh…we train a lot, not that you don't" Wooyoung said in a rush "But we love training and because this is Seoul….we get a few bigger demons, more nests…that kind of thing"

"Ah, we mostly deal with water based demons" Jimin replied. Wooyoung's eyes widened.

"Really!? We don't get many of those because we only have a river but you have the sea, you must get so many different kinds-"

"This isn't Pokemon Go Wooyoung" San's voice dropped like a stone in to the conversation. Wooyoung faltered.

"I…I know…I just…"

"It's okay" Jimin cut in, smiling at Wooyoung. "I understand what you meant. It's exciting to see or hear about new kinds of demons. They are as fascinating as they are….gross" Jimin laughed, and Wooyoung joined him, throwing a hurt look at San. _He doesn't usually snap at me…_

* * *

San felt terrible the moment he saw Wooyoung's shoulders hunch after he made his comment. _Hongjoong's right, he's allowed other friends…why does him wanting to be friends with this guy bother me so much? Maybe Jimin is just one of those people….the ones you just don't like for any particular reason._

"You don't have to help with the tour" Wooyoung said, not looking San in the eye at all.

"You've done all down here right?" San asked, causing Wooyoung to nod. "Then upstairs is next, I'm sure… _Jimin,_ would like to see where he'll be staying. I'll bring your bags" San addressed the latter to Jimin himself.

"Thank you" Jimin smiled so big his eyes disappeared. San grimaced back at him, as close to a smile as he could get. San turned to Wooyoung but the younger boy wasn't looking at him. San felt his heart sink. _I hurt his feelings…and made him feel stupid in front of his new idol._ "Wooyoung-"

"The stairs are right over here" he said to Jimin, gesturing in their direction, completely ignoring San and moving away from him. San rain his hand through his hair in frustration. _Dammit._ Grabbing Jimin's bags he followed the two up the stairs, he could hear Wooyoung pointing out the elder members rooms and by the time he caught up to them, Wooyoung was nearly done.

"This is San's room and right next to it is mine! If you need anything you can always…umm….I'll try and help" Wooyoung finished shyly. San scrunched his nose in disgust. _Gag me._ "We have lots of spare rooms on the third floor if you want some space to yourself, otherwise there's a free room next to mine…or next to Jongho" Wooyoung gestured across the hall. "Our Institute was built for a lot of people but there's only us so we have a lot of space"

"Yet you all choose to room on the same floor" Jimin said curiously. Wooyoung rubbed the back of his neck.

"We like to be close together…we're all each other has" he replied quietly. San looked at the hand squeezing Wooyoung's shoulder like it had personally offended him.

"I'll take this one" Jimin said, gesturing to the room next to Wooyoung's, and San bristled at the words.

"Here are your bags" he said brusquely. Pushing them towards the older man. Jimin accepted them, briefly turning away to set them down next to him. Wooyoung took the opportunity, and nudged him in the ribs. _Hard._

"You could be nicer, it won't kill you" he hissed.

"It _might_ " San hissed back. Both of them turning to smile at Jimin, when the older man turned back to them.

"I'll just unpack, if that's okay?"

"Yes, yes of course…..you do that. I have…I need to…..words….reading..I have reading to do" San closed his eyes, mentally slamming his face in to his palm at Wooyoung's garbled sentence.

"Dinner's gonna be at 6" San said, grabbing Wooyoung by the arm, and then dragging him away, _before he makes himself sound even more like an idiot than he already has._

* * *

After that, San didn't see much of Wooyoung for the rest of the night. Wooyoung had shaken his grip off, obviously still upset with him, and hurried away to talk about the demon they'd be facing with Yunho. He'd also made it very clear San himself wasn't welcome in that conversation. So San had spent the rest of the afternoon in the training room on his own, mostly hitting a punching bag while picturing Jimin's face.

_It's all his fault. Stupid mochi face. He showed up, and Wooyoung started acting like a…like a…..like a lovestruck girl and now he's mad at me because I accidentally snapped at him. I didn't mean to. I tried to apologise! I won't apologise for my attitude to Jimin though. It's justified. We don't know anything about him. He could be here to…to seduce Wooyoung and steal him away from us! He seems to love Wooyoungie, I mean who wouldn't but…that's not the point._

At dinner, San hadn't been able to sit next to Wooyoung, in an obviously planned move, Wooyoung had parked himself across from Jimin, with Hongjoong on one side and Yunho on the other. Because they apparently wanted to "Talk demons" _please, as if that's appropriate to talk about over dinner. Demons are gross. On so many levels. They're gross alive, they're gross dead, they're even gross when they're dying. What part of talking about them goes with eating food? They ooze….they leak, they have slime and pus and….other fluids._

But Wooyoung had sat there and happily chatted all about demons with Yunho and Jimin, specifically the ones native to Busan and the sea that Wooyoung was so fascinated with. It was disgusting. He hung off of Jimin's every word. San could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Worst of all? Wooyoung hadn't spoken to or looked at him once and he'd hurried off straight after dinner before San could catch him. He hadn't been able to find him after that, _he was probably with Jimin._ San thought childishly.

San sighed and turned his head, looking at the the clock next to his bed. 1:58AM was displayed in glaring red. _He's definitely in his room…I heard him come back._ After an inner debate San came to a decision. _I didn't mean to upset him, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was in the wrong and I can even suck it up and apologise for my attitude….I just don't want him to ignore me like he did for the rest of the day._ San heaved himself out of bed, hurried to the door and slowly opened it, peering in to the hall. He couldn't see any movement or any lights, meaning everyone else was well and truly asleep. _I'm the only idiot still awake._ San quietly crept to Wooyoung's door, and carefully opened it before hurrying inside. He could just see Wooyoung curled up under his blankets and seemingly fast asleep. _He must have been tired._ _Sorry Wooyoungie, but I need fix things with you, I can't wait until tomorrow._

"Woo?" he whispered, padding across the floor to the bed. "Wooyoungie?" Wooyoung grumbled in his sleep, shifting. San sat on the edge of his bed, and gazed down at his face. Illuminated perfectly by the moonlight creeping in through a crack in the curtains. _Beautiful….._ San felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. _What the hell?! It's true, Hongjoong hyung coos it at him all the time, it's a fact not a…a…._

"San?" a sleepy voice murmured, making him jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jimin okay, so no-one come for me for the nickname.

Wooyoung had spent the rest of the day hiding from San, creeping away whenever he saw him coming. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help the hurt he felt. San's comment had cut him deeply, he rarely if ever snapped at him as it is, but his comment had made him seem like a child who didn't take anything seriously, who thought all of this was a game. He didn't think that at all, he was just curious to know about what else was out there. But the way San had said it….the tone of his voice. _Disapproving_. He'd never spoken to Wooyoung like that before and it was worse because it was _San._ His best friend…and the person he loved, and so the cut San had made with his words had festered for the rest of the day. Jimin had been kind about it, he was nice, he was friendly, but that wasn't what Wooyoung cared about, not really. He'd gone to bed early, too sad to want to stay awake any longer, and he'd eventually managed to fall asleep, San's face and the wishes of what could be helping him doze off.

He wasn't sure what had woken him, some instinct that helped him Slay the demons that crept out of the shadows, probably. Either way, his subconscious felt _something_ and Wooyoung had found himself surfacing from his dreams. He blinked open his eyes. He could feel his mattress was dipped on one side, meaning someone was sitting on his bed. He turned his head slowly, the moonlight allowing him to see who was sitting on his bed, as his nose registered the familiar scent. "San?" his voice mumbled. San started and Wooyoung realised the other boy had been staring at him.

"Staring at people while they sleep is creepy" he grumbled, as he woke up a bit more, his earlier upset rushing back.

"I was waiting for you to wake up"

"…was my San-sense supposed to tingle to wake me up then?" _I guess it sort of did…_

"I was going to try and wake you…I was just trying to decide how to" San smiled dimples popping out. Wooyoung looked away from him, missing the moment the older boys smile fell. "Wooyoungie…"

"What San? I want to go back to bed. Jimin said he'd train with me in the morning" Wooyoung noticed San's fists clench as he said the man's name. _What is his problem?_

" _Jimin_ " San grumbled, then sighed. "Look, Wooyoungie" San said, using his fingers to carefully tilt his head, making him look in to the other man's eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier and made that comment. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to upset you. It…it wasn't supposed to come out that way, it was supposed to be a joke but I guess because I was annoyed my tone was off and it came out all wrong, my attitude sucked and I'm sorry" Wooyoung frowned.

"Why were you annoyed? I know you don't seem to like Jimin, why? You've barely even spoken to him." Wooyoung searched San's face.

"I don't know…I just…I don't like him. He just..bugs me…" San trailed off.

"He just bugs you? There must be a reason" Wooyoung pressed because he'd never seen San be this passive aggressive to someone before.

"Look, he comes out of nowhere, he's here to watch us…to watch _hyung,_ and report if anything's off probably. I don't trust him"

"Hyung said he's here to offer advice, and Jimin himself told me that he's just here to support Hongjoong and Seonghwa, to make sure they don't need any help, besides Jimin doesn't seem like that kind of-"

"Of course you're defending him. You've known him for three seconds Woo, and you're following him around like a big exciteable puppy, leaving me behind and spending all your time with him and it's Jimin this and Jimin that and-"

"You're jealous" Wooyoung didn't realise he'd spoken the realisation aloud until San stopped talking and stared at him. "You're jealous" He repeated again and he knew it was true. San _was_ jealous. Sure he might be suspicious of Jimin but he wouldn't be that hostile to or about him just on that, he's smarter than that. _This is about me…he's jealous because of the time I spent with Jimin today…and because he thinks I like him…._ Wooyoung had never liked anyone before, at least not that San knew so this was all new to him. _He's being protective?_ But more than that, each of their team had only had each other, they were family who'd grown up together, trained together, been through so much together. But now an outsider, someone new, someone who was a potential threat and someone who wasn't part of that camaraderie and wouldn't be because he wasn't a permanent addition...had come in to that equation. It wasn't the same as when Jongho had joined them. No-one had ever come between he and San and their bond before. 

 _But now Jimin shows up and he thinks I like him, and as far as he knows I've never liked anyone before...well, anyone that's a real person and not an idol or an actor. This is new territory for him, but it's also someone he doesn't trust. Then I hurried off and left him to show Jimin around...and then avoided him for the rest of the day._ Wooyoung eyed San. _I bet he thought I was with Jimin after dinner. I should probably reign in my idol worship, he's just a regular demon slayer after all, I do need to get a grip on that but...San's worried he's about to lose his best friend. Idiot. He can't get rid of me that easily._ San made a "pfft" sound, and laughed awkwardly.

"Jealous? Me…no way. I'm not jealous. Why does everyone keep saying that?! It's just…you're fawning over him like a…like a….a fawning, kind of person. I don't care if you think he's pretty Woo, and I would beg to differ, but he's not to be trusted and-" Sans words cut off when Wooyoung's hands landed on his face. His palms gently cupping San's cheeks as he stared in to San's eyes.

"San…you're my best friend. I'm not going to replace you with Jimin okay? Best friends forever. That's us. We've been together for so long, we know each other inside out. I'd never replace you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were going to lose me. I was just excited because he's new and he's so much more experienced than us. He can teach me…us so much." Wooyoung released San's face. "I just look up to him…that's all. He's got this aura...this quiet confidence...I want that. I want to be that self assured and that confident in myself. I want to learn from him before he leaves, get his advice, but you're my best friend. I'm sorry I avoided you" Wooyoung hugged him tightly, feeling San hesistate slightly before hugging him back, and when he did Wooyoung buried his face in San's neck.

"Just…just be careful okay. And stop…stop mooning over him."

"He is pretty though" Wooyoung said teasingly.

"No he's not" San grouched. "But seriously Wooyoung…I don't want you to get hurt. Train with him, hang out with him..but"

"Don't worry, he's out of my league" Wooyoung chuckled. _And I'm too in love with you anyway._ He thought to himself.

"No-one's out of your league Woo" San retorted. _You are._

"Whatever, there'll be no romance with Jimin, relax. I don't think of him like that. You should come and train with us tomorrow, some of the others might come too."

"I'll think about it" Wooyoung pouted at his best friend.

"Pleaaaasee, I didn't get enough San time today" San laughed.

"Okay. Fine."

"And please be nice to Jimin? He means ho harm. Promise?" San looked at him for a moment and then sighed, holding his pinky out towards him.

"Promise" he said, and Wooyoung eagerly linked their fingers together before joining their thumbs to lock it. "Now move over" San said, pulling Wooyoung's blanket up. He threw San a questioning look. "You said you didn't get enough "San time" today, so let's make up for it now" San said sheepishly. Wooyoung smiled wide, and scooted over, allowing San space to climb in to bed next to him.

"We haven't done this in a while" San said happily. _For good reason…because it kills me to think that if only you returned my feelings…we could do this every night. It kills me to be this close to you, to be in bed with you…to hold you and be held in return…but just this once…just this once._ San threw an arm out to the side and Wooyoung scooted over so his head was resting on San's shoulder, throwing an arm over his torso and tangling their legs together as San wrapped his other arm around him. Wooyoung sighed snuggling a little closer, as his eyes drifted shut. _Warm…..safe…._

* * *

San didn't for a second believe Wooyoung. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were obviously worried, whether they thought Jimin would report to the higher ups that someone needed to take over because they couldn't handle it, or whether they thought Jimin himself might take over, he didn't know. _Fucking Jongho, this is all his fault. We've always run a little wilder than we should but it wasn't a problem until he nearly cut off his teammates ear messing around. He knows incidents have to be reported, and he knows Hongjoong is too much of a stickler for the rules to leave it out of the daily report. Maybe it really is that...maybe he really is just here to make sure they have everything under control and to help them if they need it. No-one really did check in with them or offer support when they first took over._

But he knew their leader was worried, and he wouldn't be at ease until Jimin was gone and his family was safe and left just as it was. But he still felt on edge. Wooyoung and Hongjoong's words, that he was _jealous,_ echoed in his head. He didn't want to admit to being jealous, being jealous implied feelings that he didn't have. Wooyoung was his best friend and he always would be he didn't, _couldn't_ have those kinds of feelings for him yet everyone kept insisting that he was. Looking back on the day, he supposed it could be interpreted as jealousy. _I'm just...protective. He's my best friend and I don't want to see him hurt. If...if I am jealous then it's only because that walking mochi is trying to steal my best friend. He hadn't been here five minutes and Wooyoung was running off with him and leaving me behind like an old toy being forgotten on a bus. Jealous? Hmph. If I am I have a right to be, he's_ my _best friend._ Then _there's the fact he's looking up to_ that _guy? As if that mochi faced pretty boy is somehow above him? I don't think so. I get he has qualities Wooyoung admires and looks up to and Wooyoung wants to become like that, I get it. But he's perfect the way he is._

Wooyoung had promised him he would always be his best friend and Wooyoung never broke his promises, while San still felt unsettled he was just happy to have fixed things with him for now. _Even if I did have to promise to be nice to that...that...living mochi. Who even has cheeks like that? What is the purpose?!_ He mentally grumbled. They were rarely at odds, and if they did argue it didn't last long. They resolved things quickly, today being the longest they had spent apart in...well, ever.

However, San wasn't entirely sure he believed Wooyoung about his feelings. He remembered how Woo had looked at Seonghwa and Yeosang…like he wanted what they had. Then Jimin shows up, and Wooyoung admitted he was good looking. _Sure, for now he only see's Jimin as a role model, but in the future...he already admitted he's pretty. He practically had hearts in his eyes. What if he develops feelings for him? I wouldn't be surprised if he already liked him and just...didn't realise it yet because he's too busy being caught up in his hero worship and the excitement of a new face. Wooyoung's never been one to hold back his feelings, or hold things in but...he_ gushed, _he hasn't done that since Jongho learned to throw knives and finally hit the damn target. Although thinking back, maybe we never should have taught him that. We could have avoided this mess._

Wooyoung's potential feelings for Jimin bothered him, _because if he does have feelings for him...if he does...if they become a thing because who wouldn't return Wooyoung's feelings? Who would have the heart to turn him down? I'd be sidelined. He'd spend all his time with Jimin, I'd have to hang out with both of them and be a third wheel, I'd barely get to see Woo and he'd leave me...all alone. I'll lose my best friend...my person to someone else. Someone who could hurt him and he doesn't deserve to be hurt._

San sighed in frustration, and tightened his hold on Wooyoung, pulling the younger boy closer to him. He had fallen asleep near instantly, San could tell from the breath that was fanning steadily across his neck. _We haven't cuddled in ages, I've missed this._ They'd been each other's source of comfort for a long time, but then their team was a touchy bunch in general, forever hugging, cuddling, sharing beds, holding hands and so on. They weren't shy showing their affection for each other, none of it was unusual. But something about holding Wooyoung in his arms, safe and protected, made San feel at peace. He turned his head, burying his nose in Wooyoung's hair. _I'll figure out how to keep Wooyoung from having any feelings for that mochi….somehow. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose him._ That was the one thing San was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which San....well....poor San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely 100% happy with this chapter, and it's waaay longer than it was supposed to be! I have everything down in bullet points chapter by chapter but some things from this chapter got pushed to next chapter instead of being in this one :')

San had woken up in a good mood, because he'd woken up warm and snuggled up with Wooyoung. His face had been buried in the other boys hair, Wooyoung's face had been buried in San's chest, and their arms had been wrapped around each other. _Not exactly out of the normal for us._ But waking up cuddled up with Wooyoung had sent a strange pang through his chest that morning. _It's been a while since we did this, that's probably why. I do miss it. It's kinda lonely sleeping by myself. Usually if I felt sad, or alone I could go and sleep with Wooyoung but recently…_ Wooyoung hadn't distanced himself per se but San had noticed he hadn't been as touchy with him recently. San shrugged off the thought before he spent too long wondering why, and tried to focus back on the good feeling he'd had upon waking up, a feeling that he was trying very hard to hold on to.

A loud slam kicked him out of his thoughts and he gritted his teeth. _Not again, he's got to be doing this on purpose. I knew everything he said last night was bullshit._ San eyed the scene with distaste. Wooyoung _yet again_ , lying on his back, _Jimin_ straddling him and leaning over the younger boy with a dagger pointed at his neck. He watched as Jimin grinned at the younger boy. 

"You nearly got me that time!" he laughed encouragingly. San imitated the laugh silently behind his back, fondling the dagger in his hands. San had promised Wooyoung he'd be nice to Jimin so he was trying his best to hold in his utter disgust at the other man, but it was getting harder the longer the training session went on.

"Ah, you're too good! No matter how hard I try I just can't pin you down, and I'm trying my hardest!" Wooyoung chuckled self consciously. _LIES._ San internally hissed. He'd been watching them for the last hour, alongside Jongho and Yeosang. Jimin had shown Wooyoung some new moves, which the latter had picked up quickly, he always did. San had been content to stand off to the side, _there's no way I'm getting hands on with that mochi._

He'd been practising his dagger throws because apparently now that Jimin was there that equated to adult supervision, _if you can call a living mochi an adult,_ and throwing daggers was back on the table…as long as it was at a target and not a person. His attention had kept getting drawn to the two hunters sparring. Wooyoung as "trying his best" to bring Jimin down but _somehow_ that damned mochi kept getting the upperhand. San didn't buy it. Wooyoung was one of the best, there's no way he wouldn't have come out on top by now. By the looks of _Jimin_ he shouldn't be that hard to take down. _Wooyoung's got to be doing this on purpose, he probably wants to be close to him which is why he keeps letting him win._ For some reason it was irking him more and more. He'd blame a bad mood except for the fact he'd woken up in a blindingly good mood. Jimin giggled the sound grating against Sans last nerve. Sans wrist snapped out and the dagger he'd been holding lodged dead centre in the target with a loud thwack, making Yeosang glance over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Again?" Jimin asked, holding his hand out to Wooyoung and _finally_ getting off of him. _He's not a human pillow for god's sake._ San watched as Wooyoung, face slightly flushed, grasped Jimin's hand allowing the older boy to pull him to his feet.

"Y-"

"I'll go. I'm bored of throwing things" _and I really want to hit something._ He ignored the little voice that said he just didn't want to watch Wooyoung end up under Jimin again because it was a feeling he didn't want to examine too closely. Jimin beamed at him happily. 

"Sure!" San had no intention of replying, but he caught Wooyoung's eye, the younger boy gestured to his mouth, drawing a smile. San inhaled, cheeks sucking in before grudgingly forcing his mouth to move in to the closest semblance of a smile he could manage. It was no doubt more like a grimace. Wooyoung mouthed words at him. San shot him a look. _Seriously?_ Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. _You promised you'd be nice._ San internally sighed.

"Great!" he replied, with a heavy dose of fake enthusiasm. "Let me just get my dagger" San started to walk to the target to retrieve it, when he heard Wooyoung fall in to step next to him.

"You remember your promise right?" he said, quietly.

"Yes, why?" San blinked at him, confused.

"Your mouth was smiling, if you could even call it that. You actually looked like you were in pain and ordinarily I'd have been concerned but your eyes looked ...well, scary" Wooyoung whispered. _Oh._

"I'm trying Wooyoung. I told you, he bugs me." he grumbled. Wooyoung laughed, and San couldn't help but smile at the sound. 

"Aigoo so pouty. Be careful okay" Wooyoung said as San reached out to pull his dagger from the target with a sharp tug.

"Uh, I think i'll be fine Woo, I know you were losing on purpose" Wooyoung blinked at him confused.

"No I wasn't" San sighed.

"It's okay, you just wanted to be… _close_ with him, I get it" San tried incredibly hard to hide his distaste. "But he looks sturdy enough, I'm sure he won't break if you really let loose"

"Seriously, I wasn't holding back, he's got a pretty face but he's a lot tougher than he looks" Wooyoung said. San snorted in disbelief.

"Sure, whatever you say Woo. Don't worry, I won't hurt your boy too badly" 

"San, it's not like that. I _told_ you I don't like him that way." San made a non-commital noise in response. "I just…be careful"

"I told you, I won't hurt him. _Much_ "  _I'll snap him like a twig the first chance I get._ San thought, smugly. 

"I'm not talking about  _him,_ I'm talking about  _you_ " Wooyoung said, a note of distress in his voice.

"I'll be fine Woo, relax" San said, patting his shoulder before striding towards where Jimin was waiting for him.

"Let's do this" San twirled his dagger in his hands, before sheathing it at his thigh. Jimin smiled sweetly at him.

"Ready?"

San smirked in response, slightly tilting his head in confirmation. _This is gonna be a piece of cake, I'll put him back in his place._ Jimin charged him and San dodged the obvious blow coming at him from Jimin's right fist. Grabbing Jimin's wrist, he had to hold in a laugh. _Honestly that's such a basic move. I'll just-_ San went to tug his wrist free, and it was at that moment he realised he'd made a very big mistake.

* * *

Wooyoung winced as San was thrown viciously to the ground, his back connecting hard with the mat. Jongho let out an explosive laugh. _I told him to be careful, but did he listen? No. He thought he knew better and went in to this treating it like a joke._ Wooyoung hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd tried his hardest against Jimin, but the man was fast and _strong._ Wooyoung himself and San were pretty much matched in strength, most of their team were, so Jimin presented more of a challenge than they were used to, but San? He'd gone swaggering in as if he could take on the Hulk himself and win. _Which isn't like him. He's usually more careful…and calculated. He promised he'd be nice..and he has been. As much as he can be when he clearly dislikes him. I promised him I wouldn't replace him with Jimin, so why is he still acting like this? I thought I'd reassured him...I thought he'd go back to normal._

It had been painful to watch San get thrown around like a rag doll, every move he'd made Jimin had countered and San had struggled to hold his own. None of his hits landed. He'd even struggled to break Jimin's hold more than once, and when he did manage it, it was barely in time to dance out of the way. Wooyoung was worried San would get hurt, but he couldn't stop them because they were just sparring, and everyone got a little bruised during sparring, it would look weird if he tried. Jimin wasn't using any more force than necessary, he was just sparring with him with the goal of teaching him in mind. After he'd beaten Wooyoung, each time Jimin had told him little tips and tricks to counter the moves he'd used himself, he'd do the same for San no doubt. He wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose. _But he's such an idiot he's probably going to take this as a personal affront and it'll make him dislike him even more._

Wooyoung rushed over to where San was lying on his back. "Sanie, are you okay?" San blinked up at him, dazedly. 

"I'm fine but please stop spinning, it's not funny" Wooyoung worriedly helped San struggle to his feet, bracing him with an arm around his waist when he made it in to a standing position. San pointed at Jimin. "You're....stronger...than you look. I'll give you that." he gasped out, clearly winded. Jongho's laugh had morphed in to what sounded like his dying breaths.  _If only, he's going to open his mouth and say something dumb, I can tell from the gleam in his eye. Would it kill him to hold it in for once!?_

"He….he looks like Loki….after he gets Hulk smashed…." Jongho burst in to a fresh fit of laughter, Yeosang elbowing him roughly in the side. "Did you..did you hear the sound he made Yeosang?!" Wooyoung glared at Jongho, Yeosang catching the look and reaching up to slap a hand over the youngest's mouth. 

Ignoring the struggles of the youngest, Jimin gave San a sheepish look.

"I've been told that before" he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Wooyoung let San lean in to him, relishing his closeness. _Just for a minute. Considering last night, and how I woke up this morning, I shouldn't continue to be so selfish but…just for a minute. Even if it'll hurt more later._ Wooyoung had been trying to minimize his skinship with San without making it too obvious because it _hurt_ to be so close to him, knowing these touches, and cuddles and the closeness meant more to him than it did to San, but it was so  _hard._ They'd always been close, they'd always been like this and it hadn't been a problem...until it suddenly was. 

"Listen if you-" Jimin was cut off by Hongjoong rushing in to the room, trailed by Seonghwa.

"HYUNG" Jongho shouted, ripping Yeosang's hand away from his face. Yeosang winced.

"OW" he said pointedly, glaring at Jongho, neither of them having yet noticed Seonghwa's presence. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had relaxed marginally around Jimin, they hadn't been so obviously on edge. Sure they were still a bit anxious, anyone who knew them as well as Wooyoung and the others did could see that in their expressions and the subtleties in their actions, but something had clearly happened because they were now back on red alert.

 _Oh Jongho, you are so screwed._ Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at Jongho, and the smile on the youngest's face died as he noticed their hyung.

"Seonghwa hyung" he squeaked out at an impressively high pitch, but then again Seonghwa's glare was quite impressive itself. Yeosang's head shot up at the mention of his boyfriend, a smile starting to form before he noticed his expression. Yeosang rushed over to his boyfriend.

"Seongie!" he called, a genuine smile spreading across his face. _As if they didn't see each other at breakfast, that's literally not even half a day. Do they have to be so cute right in front of me?_ Wooyoung watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Yeosang wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's waist, snuggling in to his chest. Seonghwa pulled back slightly to inspect Yeosang's face.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly.

"It's fine, he's just being his usual dumbass self. He didn't actually hurt me" Yeosang said with a smile. "Relax" he murmured, snuggling back in to Seonghwa's chest, one of his hands moving to stroke the older boys back slightly. Seonghwa fixed Jongho with a look that had him swallowing hard before quickly retreating from the room. 

"I'm just…gonna go and….tell Mingi. At least he'll find it funny...unlike you two buzzkills" he declared before fleeing. Seonghwa ignored him, nuzzling his nose in to Yeosang's hair and returning the younger boys embrace. _Something is really, really wrong. Normally he'd have just given Jongho a light slap and rolled his eyes but to react this way? I know Jimin had he and Hongjoongie hyung on edge, but this is more than that. What the hell has gone wrong now?_

"Meeting room. Now" Hongjoong bit out, gesturing at San and Wooyoung, acting as if Jongho's little outburst and Seonghwa's near murder of the former hadn't just happened. The two exchanged a glance. _Not good._

* * *

San and Wooyoung followed Hongjoong in to the meeting room to see Yunho pacing up and down. He stopped abruptly upon seeing them.

"We have a problem" He announced.

"Yeah…kinda guessed that from how the hyungs are acting all doom and gloom. And how Seonghwa hyung clearly contemplated breaking Jongho's kneecaps"

"I did no such thing" Seonghwa replied indignantly, following them in to the room, Yeosang and Jimin close behind.

"You so did, I could see it in your eyes" San retorted.

"Don't wind him up San, please" Yeosang said, moving closer to his boyfriend. 

"SEE he's doing it again now!" San screeched, pointing at Seonghwa, the latter merely smirked at him, arching an eyebrow. 

"We don't have time for this" Hongjoong slammed his hand down on the table. San felt Wooyoung jump next to him and automatically reached out to rub his arm.

"What's wrong hyung?" Wooyoung asked, quietly, eyes big with worry. Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yunho, you can have the joy of telling them" he sighed. _No, oh no. Don't do this to me. Not now. Not after I just got my ass handed to me by that pretty boy mochi. I just want to go and lick my wounds in peace, get some sweet, sweet vengeance on Jongho and I really don't want to let on that that last hit really fucking hurt. I'm definitely going to have a bruise, I'm lucky I can walk properly and I'd rather not be humiliated anymore than I already have been._

"I made a mistake" Yunho announced. San gaped at him.  _Goddammit Yunho. Why are you doing this to me!?_

"You…you barely ever make mistakes!" he protested.

"Yeah well, nobody's perfect as Hannah Montana would say, and I screwed up this time. I'm sorry. My calculations were off, it has to be tonight" Yunho looked at San and Wooyoung apologetically.

"It's okay hyung, we all make mistakes" Wooyoung soothed. _No Wooyoung, no it's not okay. Don't comfort him! He's ruining my life. I won't last two seconds out there without someone realising how much that freaking hurt, I managed to maintain some semblance of pride…I got back to my feet. I even managed to walk normally but fighting? No way._

"Don't coddle him Woo" San spat. Wooyoung looked at him in surprise. "Traitor" he hissed at a surprised Yunho.

"You two need to go and get ready now, then head out to the nest. You should be able to handle it by yourselves" Hongjoong laid the order down. _It's fine, it's all good, it'll just be me and Wooyoung, he's not adding anyone else in so….it'll be fine. I can handle that. Besides, I can finally spend some quality time with my best friend, slaying some evil demons. Actually…this worked out alright. I take it back Yunho, you little angel._ San glanced at Yunho who's face was marred with slight confusion, and opened his mouth to retract his former statement when-

"Wait, my calculations were wrong, so who knows what else I was wrong about. I'd feel better if someone else went with them just in case they're stronger than I predicted" San blinked at Yunho. _I'm sorry, you what now?_

"True, and haven't the two of you been sparring for most of the afternoon? You aren't exactly running on full" Hongjoong mused. He had a point, they normally conserved energy the day of a hunt, they definitely didn't spend the morning training and practising new moves, then go on to spar all afternoon. _I hate it when he's right._

"I'll go with them!" Jimin volunteered, raising his hand. _Oh for fucks sa-"_ I've faced this kind of demon plenty of times before"

"Yeah, so have we, you ain't special" San mumbled, moodily. Wooyoung nudged him in the ribs. "I mean, that'd be….so great." San forced out.

"Yeah, thanks Jimin. Better safe than sorry, and right now we could probably use the extra pair of hands" Wooyoung practically gushed.

"Then it's settled, go change and armour up." Wooyoung nodded at Hongjoong before bounding after Jimin. Shooting Yunho a withering glare, San turned to follow but Yunho grabbed his arm.

"What's up with you?" Yunho asked, confused. San sniffed in disgust.

"I have never felt more betrayed by someone allegedly close to me." San said darkly. 

"Betrayed...wha-"

"What did I ever do to you Yunho? What wrong did I do that made you stick a knife in my back?" San interrupted somewhat over-dramatically, before shaking off his arm and following after Wooyoung. Missing Hongjoong's eyes rolling heavenward. 

Yunho looked after San in confusion.

"What the hell?" he said to himself. He heard a soft sigh from next to him and turned to face Hongjoong. "Hyung?" 

"You don't want to know. Ignore him, he's just being dramatic...and dumb" the elder boy said tiredly. "I'm gonna have to monitor this extra carefully now to make sure his hand doesn't slip and stab a knife in to the poor guys eye all because he's too emotionally stunted-" Hongjoong cut off his murmuring as he noticed Yunho's questioning stare. 

"I am way too old for this shit" Hongjoong announced, punctuating it with a sigh.  

"Hyung…you're only 21"

Hongjoong ignored him, sharing a look with Seonghwa. _What the hell are we going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hongjoong and Seonghwa have words with San, and it's time to kick some demon ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I had the chapter ready to post but I needed to edit and my mental health took a bit of a nose dive and I couldn't find the energy to do it. But....the chapter's extra long? 
> 
> I also have a question for you guys! I've been toying with the idea of an ATEEZ pirate AU, I had the rough bones of the idea it was going to start at X point and this would happen and this, but I recently felt super inspired and I have outlined/rough drafted the entire fic...along with about 3 prequels and an extra one shot. My question for you...do you want me to post it prequel by prequel then get in to the main story, OR start posting the main story with all but 2 of the members present and then post the prequels alongside? I was going to do flashbacks to get the backgrounds on the other members but I feel like the prequels works better. I'm also toying with splitting the main story in to parts to match each...uh...chunk of the story shall we say? Let me know in the comments because I would hope that you guys read it! 
> 
> P.S...I'm so sorry about the end of this chapter.

It had taken them less than 20 minutes back at base to change in to their gear. Black leather pants, snug fitting, long sleeved black shirts with black leather jackets zipped up over the top. Some might say it was a bit too much leather but the thickness went a long way to keep demon teeth from penetrating through to their skin without hindering their movements, _plus it has the added bonus of making us look like people you don't wanna mess with. Or as Jongho put it 'badass'._ It took even less time to arm themselves, something they were all well versed in and had gotten down to less than 10 minutes. They all had knives sheathed in each boot, slung through their belts and tucked up their sleeves thanks to a specially designed holster that allowed them to not only sheathe them safely but flick them in to their hands when needed. Along with an assortment of small throwing knives slung through their belts, and strapped to to their dominant hand's thigh for extra measure. There was no such thing as too armed when it came to demons, and the hidden weapons were often the ones that saved your life when a demon got too close for comfort. Knives and their throwing counterpart were just the basics, however. When it came to the rest of their weapons…that's where they differed. Each of them was trained in daggers and throwing knives but some of the boys had a particular affinity for certain weapons. Yeosang liked to use a bow and arrows, while Hongjoong opted for a crossbow. The two of them would snipe from a distance and have their members backs, which allowed Hongjoong in particular to keep an eye on everyone. Seonghwa and Mingi favoured swords, and the latter had a particularly large, thick and very heavy sword that he liked to wear strapped down his spine. Seonghwa on the other hand, went for the pirate look, using a thinner, rapier sword strapped to his waist. Jongho was particularly adept at not only throwing, but getting up close and personal with an axe, and as for San and Wooyoung? They favoured daggers, they even had matching ones with jagged blades which they kept sheathed at their sides, tucked through their belts, and an extra one each that they tended to sheathe at the small of their back.

San and Wooyoung had eagerly armed up, the thrill of the hunt starting to take hold before they'd left as the adrenalin started to take over their systems. Jimin had armed himself similarly to the two boys, just as used to the routine as they were, except his weapon of choice appeared to be a whip.

 _A whip? Seriously? So he's basically going to be useless to us, hanging back and letting us do all the hard work. Take all the risk, while he prances around with that. For all Wooyoung talks him up as the greatest hunter ever….turns out he doesn't live up to the hype. I guess that weapon suits him…_ San thought snidely. San had watched as the older boy had wrapped the whip around his waist, before heading out and he'd had to contain a snort. Any mirth he'd had at the situation had died when he saw Wooyoung's expression though.

"Oh hell no, tell me you're not contemplating using a damn whip Woo?" San had burst out.

"No…it just…it looks so cool….."

"That's not what you said when we tried to train Yunho remember? We were gonna give him the whip, to keep him back slightly from the action and you said it was a "sissy weapon"" San remembered the moment vividly because Wooyoung had been fondling his favourite dagger at the time, which Yunho had been eyeing, and then he'd thrown it almost casually. It had thunked in to the target next to Yunho's head. "Yunho nearly wet himself, and as if that wasn't bad enough when we finally coaxed him in to training…he nearly whipped himself in the face, and tripped himself up with it." Wooyoung let out a short laugh at the memory.

"Yeah but that was Yunho, fighting isn't really his thing…Jimin _knows_ how to use it! This is gonna be awesome" Wooyoung had grinned, rushing after his hero.

"ThIs iS gOnNa Be AwEsOmE" San mumbled under his breath. He'd made to follow after the two put Hongjoong had grabbed him by the back of the collar, practically throttling him as he'd hauled him over to a private corner. Seonghwa had then slid in next to Hongjoong, effectively blocking him in, with one hand caressing his favourite knife as he narrowed his eyes at him and leaned casually against the wall. San eyed the oldest. _I wish he wouldn't smile while he does that, it's actually kind of terrifying._

"Not so fast demon spawn" Hongjoong drawled, drawing his attention.

"Hyuuuung stop calling me that" San whined.

"Why? It's a well earned nickname" Seonghwa retorted.

"That was _one time,_ okay. I let the demon think I was its kid so we could have the element of surprise. It worked didn't it?!"

"That's not the point San, the point here is that that thing actually managed to mistake you for its offspring in the first place" Hongjoong shot back.

"But it's cute that you thought that was the _only_ reason that you have that nickname" Seonghwa smirked, sheathing his knife in his belt.

"Yeah, attitude wise..it aint wrong." San's features settled in to a scowl.

"Wasn't, _wasn't_ wrong" San muttered petulantly.

"We just need to remind you of one, golden rule" Seonghwa interrupted.

"What's that?"

"There. Will. Be. No. Murdering. Of. The. Guest. Do you understand?" Hongjoong enunciated each word clearly.

" _God_ , yes I heard you the first time"

"That was just for here, this time you're going out on a mission. Just you, Wooyoungie and Jimin, we'll be nearby as backup but we'll mostly be monitoring the situation over comms. Which means you" Seonghwa poked him in the chest. "Will be, for all intents and purposes, on your own. Unsupervised."

"Yeah….so? This isn't the first time, we're not twelve." San pouted. Seonghwa arched a brow.

"This is the first time we've had an outsider join our team" Hongjoong said slowly, as if explaining to a moron.

"An outsider that you so clearly do not like" Seonghwa added.

"Hey, I've been subtle about it" San protested. "He doesn't know I don't like him! Neither do the others, I'm…civil" Seonghwa outright laughed at that.

"Barely, and no, they haven't noticed, but _we_ have" San eyed Seonghwa.

"You're usually god cop, why're you being so…mean"

"I figured I'd let him vent out his bad mood, as long as it drives the message home, I really don't care. Plus...he's scarier than me when he wants to be" Hongjoong smirked. "Anyway, we know you want him gone San"

"We know why too" Seonghwa smirked.

"Wha-"

"You're jealous because of Wooyoungie" Seonghwa's smirk widened.

"Well yeah…he's a walking mochi who uses a _whip_ of all things, and he has the audacity to try and steal my best friend from me" San shot back. Seonghwa inhaled deeply, looking very much like he wanted to punch something. San eyed the eldests hand, resting on his sheathed knife. _He wouldn't actually...yeah. He totally would, I'm fairly sure that's how he got Jongho to actually eat fruit instead of just using it to show off. It drove Seonghwa hyung mad when he'd rip fruit in half 'just because', and leave the mess everywhere. Get hyung close enough to the limit of his patience and he won't hesitate._

"How long are you going to-" Hongjoong cut the elder off.

"Not now 'Hwa, just…leave it" Seonghwa looked at him incredulously.

"If this carries on, we'll have to get involved and you know that, so why not now. This isn't messing around in the training room, this is a _mission_ and it's _dangerous_." Seonghwa bit back. Hongjoong eyed him.

"We'll deal with that later….afterwards, we're kind of short on time in case you didn't notice. For now…can we get back to the point of this?" Seonghwa shook his head in disgust, San's eyes flicked between the two of them. _O-kaaaaaay._

"If you two have a point…can you reach it already?" San said impatiently, causing Seonghwa's irritated gaze to whip back to him, where it settled on his face as Seonghwa stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, someone's done it now" Hongjoong practically _giggled. Why is he the leader again? He's acting like a kid when a sibling pushes their parent too far._

"You will not, under any circumstances compromise this mission. Do you understand me?" Seonghwa leaned in. "You don't like Jimin. The three of you will essentially be left to your own devices. Anything could happen and we wouldn't be able to verify…any little "accident". We'd have no way to tell what really happened and we don't need the higher ups breathing down our necks more than they already are, or worse yet coming here to investigate us. Do you see what I'm saying?" Seonghwa stared intently in to his eyes. San stared back at him blankly.

"Don't fuck up or we'll be in trouble with the big bosses?"

"Are you really this dense?" Seonghwa growled. Hongjoong finally put a calming hand on the older boys shoulder.

"We're saying that if Jimin suddenly goes bye bye, we'll be well and truly fucked" Hongjoong drawled. "You will not, under any circumstances, 'accidentally' trip and push Jimin in to the oncoming jaws of a demon. You will not 'accidentally' push him off a second floor balcony or out of a window or off any high place. You will not 'accidentally' trip him so he falls on to a dagger, sword, jagged rock, broken piece of wood or any sharp and pointy object. You will _not_ under any circumstances orchestrate some kind of accident and murder. Our. Guest" Hongjoong growled.

"God, what is it with you and thinking I'm going to murder the guy?!" San whined.

"Your dislike for him is clear, and we know what you're capable of" Seonghwa started,

"Okay first, Mingi stole Shiber from me and then refused to give him back, he was holding him for ransom, who _does_ that?!"

"You were kids and...it was a game" Hongjoong said plaintively, San ignored him.

"Second, it's not my fault he left his stupid sword out and was dumb enough to trip over it. He's also the one that left the stupid knife out and _third,_ it was only a scratch." San listed off each point on his finger.

"Terrifying" Hongjoong muttered as he blinked at San. Seonghwa rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Can I finish? Thank you. More than all of that we've noticed the look in your eye"

"Remember? The 'I'll kill you in your sleep if you don't stay away' look?" Hongjoong prodded him. "Well Jimin has not stayed away and that look has morphed to 'I'll kill you and make it look like an accident' and this is the perfect opportunity. That's all I'm saying"

"Hyungs, I appreciate your faith in my murderous abilities but….you saw the weapon Jimin had right? I won't need to kill him on accident, he'll manage that all on his own." San snickered.

"SAN" Seonghwa snapped. "This is serious and we will address this when you get back because this cannot go on" _What is his problem? We just talked about this, I just told them it's fine. Wooyoung might think Jimin's impressive now but when he see's him looking like a loser wielding that whip it's all over for the hero worship thing he has going on and my best friend will once again be mine. They're so overdramatic._

"Fine. I promise I won't do anything to the mochi" San grumbled.

"Good. If anything happens, I'll string you up in the training room and let Jongho use you for target practice" Seonghwa hissed.

"Seriously, what's got your panties in a bunch? Is Yeosang not-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, he's _reaaaally_ not in the mood" Hongjoong singsonged. _Seonghwa hyung can be uptight but he's not usually this uptight….he's more stressed than even I realised. Now I feel kinda bad for being a douche._ He felt even worse when he finally met Seonghwa's eyes and amid the irritation there was a glimpse of worry. _For me? For all of us?_

"Sorry hyung" San mumbled, shuffling forward until his forehead bumped in to Seonghwa's shoulder. Seonghwa remained rigid for a moment or two, clearly trying to hold on to his irritation before sighing and pulling San in to a proper hug.

"You're such a little monster when you want to be" Seonghwa murmured. "I miss when you used to be this sweet all the time, you used to cling to me and Hongjoongie" he said fondly.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuung"

"Don't remind him of his 'dark past' 'Hwa" Hongjoong snorted. San turned a glare on their leader, snuggling into Seonghwa more in the process.

"This is why everyone likes Seonghwa hyung better than you" San poked his tongue out as he relaxed in to the older boys comforting hug. _Didn't know I needed that._

"Brat" Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He was well aware Seonghwa was the preffered hyung, he had an icy exterior, and could look cold and intimidating but he was the one that usually comforted the others. But with the amount of tension and stress the two eldest were under, Seonghwa hadn't been in the best mood for San's usual attitude, worry was eating at him. Eating at both of them. Worry that something would happen and the higher ups would come and tear everything apart. Ruin the little slice of home they'd carved out for themselves. Worried that San would get hurt, hurt by his feelings and his inability to realise his own.

San had disentangled himself from Seonghwa's grip and after one more threat from Hongjoong, had joined Jimin and Wooyoung outside. The journey to the warehouse had been silent and tense. Each of them checking and double checking their gear, while Yunho ran through the basics of this particular breed of demon. Hongjoong had run through the plan one more time to make sure everyone knew what they were doing and then they'd arrived at their destination. The three of them had hopped out of the van, leaving the others behind in case they should be needed. Comms pieces firmly in place, they'd headed in to the warehouse. They had a vague idea of where the things were…but they'd need to be extra cautious with them being close to waking up. _As long as no-one wakes them up early, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Find the things. Kill it them in their sleep and go on our merry way. Yunho believes there's four of them, which means one each and we can rock, paper, scissors for who gets the last one. I don't know why Yunho was panicking, this is easy._

Now San crept slowly and carefully through the space, dagger out and held slightly in front of him and alert to anything out of the ordinary. Machinery loomed up out of the gloom like ships in the mist. Wooyoung was to his right, Jimin to his left. Reaching the stairs to the next level, San opted to go up first, Wooyoung at his back. _Where he belongs._ San carefully placed his feet, doing his best not to let the wood groan, and thus alert the demons to their coming doom. San barely breathed. Clearing the stairs they were presented with an open plan area….with one little office tucked in a corner. _There. Best place to hole up. One door in, one door out and easily defensible._ San motioned to it, a hand gesture telling Wooyoung he'd found their target. Wooyoung signalled in confirmation. Jimin kept back behind them, hand on his whip. _At least he's keeping quiet, letting us do our thing. Woo and I are the best team, we don't need him third wheeling._

San was actually in quite a good mood, so of course, it all had to come crashing down. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, all he knows is Wooyoung's usual grace momentarily failed him and he tripped over an abandoned tool lying on the floor. Wooyoung maintained his balance, and didn't crash to the ground but his other foot hit the ground with an obnoxiously loud thump, and his best friend staggered forward a few steps, dropping his knife in the process with a metallic clatter. Wooyoung quickly recovered and snatched it back up, falling in to his defensive stance, before freezing alongside he and Jimin. San listened. _Whew, guess we got lucky and it's a heavy slee-_

A loud roar echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Oh for fucks sake" San spat as one of the demons came crashing through the door, all fangs and anger and bristling fur mixed in with reptilian scales courtesy of its head. "You know Woo, I can never get over how  _ugly_ these things are" San shuddered. Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

"I'll take the right you take the left?" San nodded in confirmation and they branched out. San putting on a burst of speed to lunge at the thing, knife ripping across it's belly as he slid under it while it was distracted by Wooyoung's approach. The thing roared in pain, and Wooyoung pulled a knife from his belt, throwing it smoothly. It landed neatly, right inside the slitted pupil of the demon. The demon toppled to the side, the warehouse going quiet as the demons body collapsed in on itself, breaking down to nothing. San and Wooyoung retrieved their weapons and turned to face the doorway of the office.

"Alright, who's next. Form a line" he drawled cockily. "Not all at once" the demons ignored him and the remaining three piled out, nipping at each other as they momentarily got stuck in the door.

"Aish, demons are just so…dumb" Wooyoung sighed. "Sometimes I feel kinda bad for exterminating them" he grinned at San, and San returned it, feeling something rise in his chest.  _This is how it should be. Woo and me. Just the two of us._ And with that thought, San threw himself towards the oncoming demons his face lit up with a bright smile and with Wooyoung right behind him. He heard one of the younger boys knives whistle past his ear, before it embedded itself in the leg of a demon, bringing it down and momentarily leaving them in a two on two battle. Knives flew from their hands, daggers slashed and they twirled around each other as they fought back to back. But unlike the first demon that had presumably been quite groggy from its sleep…these two were a lot tougher and they weren't going to go down easily.  _Guess they're morning...things._

"So…how're things going? I see you decided to up the difficulty on this mission" Jongho drawled in San's ear.

"Yeah. Fucking fantastic. Everything's fine" San spat back.

"I really wish you'd stop treating missions like a video game" Wooyoung chipped in.

"You know, if you hadn't woken them up early-"

"Yes  _thank you_ for your valuable input Jongho, but I'm a little busy right no-" San's words were cut off as he was batted by his demon. The gnarled paw hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying in to the wall.

"SAN" Wooyoung shouted, whipping around. "Jongho I'm going to kill you if anything happens" Wooyoung growled through comms.

"It's not  _my_ fault he can't multi tas-Seonghwa hyung what are you doing? No…no don't OW" Jongho's voice cut off and San could only assume their hyung had wrestled the youngest's comm from him using any amount of force necessary.  _And Seonghwa-hyung's not above fighting dirty...and biting_ _. Good. That fucking hurt._ San got to his feet as swiftly as he could.

"I'm fine Woo" he called to his partner. He watched as Wooyoung ran his eyes over him for himself before slightly nodding and turning back to his own demon. San sighed as he looked at his.

"You know, that's going to leave a serious bruise and it's nearly swimsuit season" he pouted. The demon roared in his face.  _Yeah same to you._   _I need an opening-_ the demon howled and charged. San threw himself to the side, pulling his favourite dagger off of his belt. He threw it, not caring where it hit, just that it did. It took the demon in the neck, sending it in to a frenzy as it tried to shake it loose. San ran, springing off the wall and leaping on to the things back. Holding on for dear life, he reached down, gripped his dagger, and ripped it up and through the demons neck, finally bringing it down.  _But it'll just heal over and be up again in minutes, so while I hate to do this while you're down…_ San flipped the dagger through his fingers and then rammed it through the demons eye and in to its brain. He watched in satisfaction as the demon disposed of itself.  _About the only useful thing they do._

San wiped his dagger on his pants and turned to check on Wooyoung who was currently holding his own against his own demon. San took a step forward, ready to rush in and assist him, when he registered the final demon wasn't lying where it should be.  _Not good, where the fu-_ San's eyes caught movement and he saw it crouched on top of one of the rafters….directly above Wooyoung. As he watched, Wooyoung took a hit from the demon he was fighting, sending him sprawling to the ground and the demon above took the opportunity, haunches bunching as it went to leap.

"WOOYOUNG" San screamed, terror gripping him. He started to sprint forward but he knew he wasn't going to make it in time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to offset the angst with some humour but I'm not sure I did a good job? :') Also I have no idea why, when it comes to Jongho, I have to write him like this?! I love him but for some reason every time he pops up in this fic my brains like you gotta write him as a little shit that needs a slap up the head. 
> 
> Super long chapter, like double what I usually post so sorry about that but I couldn't find a good place to cut this!

Time seemed to slow down for San and he felt like he was running through treacle, he urged his legs to go faster…. _faster,_ but the demon had started to leap straight towards a slightly dazed Wooyoung. San reached for a throwing knife, pulling it out of it's sheath and readying to throw as he kept moving forward, watching as the demon got closer and closer to Wooyoung. _It's going to hit him…it's going to hit him before I can throw…or I might hit Woo instead because that thing is too damn close. This can't be happening, he can't…he can't die. He can't leave me. We're supposed to be together always. Wooyoung and San. San and Wooyoung. Best friends….we're each others other half._ Something tugged at San's heart on 'best friends' but he couldn't focus on that feeling for now. He could only watch in horror, frozen with his knife up and ready to be released. But Wooyoung was just too close to the demon, if he was a millimetre off he could hurt Wooyoung and that thought froze him, hurting Wooyoung was the last thing he wanted to do. He _hated_ hurting Wooyoung. San heard something whistle through the air and as he watched, something long and thin wrapped around Wooyoung's bicep. _Is that a…_

Time sped back up again as San turned his head slightly to see Jimin a lot closer than he had been before, his whip uncoiled and gripped tightly in his hand. He could hear the others shouting in his ear.

"What the fuck is happening? San? SAN?"

"Is Wooyoungie okay?!"

"Oh God…oh God they're going to die aren't they? San I'm sorry I laughed at you for getting your ass handed to you by Jimin hyung! I'll take good care of Shiber for you"

"If you're going to be pessimistic Jongho, get the fuck out of the van"

"What makes you think San's going to die?!"

"Cause San'll totally die to save Wooyoung...or die avenging him"

"Wait, Wooyoung and San are going to die?!" Mingi wailed.

"Where the fuck have you been for the past 5 minutes?!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP. I can't hear what's happening"

"Oh I'm so sorry I drowned out the sounds of our comrades dying, my bad"

"HELP! HELP! SEONGHWA HYUNG'S TRYING TO KILL ME"

"GOOD" bellowed 4 voices.

"SAN?! WOOYOUNG?!"

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER?!"

Their voices blended in to a faint buzz, and San watched as Jimin wrapped his whip around his hand a little, then yanked his right arm back and threw his left arm forward. Launching his knife at the demon, and pulling Wooyoung back and out of range in one smooth move. Jimin's knife lodged in the demons side but didn't kill it, it merely bought them time. San caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed a dark shadow prowling towards them out of the shadows, or more specifically prowling towards Wooyoung who wasn't out of the danger zone yet. _I don't think so._ San ran, fuelled by fear and rage, he pulled a throwing knife free, shooting it forward with his hand and landing it right in one of the creatures eyes, but not deep enough to pierce its brain.

San gave himself a moment to check on Wooyoung, watching as Jimin freed his whip from his best friends arm before sending it arcing out across the space again to wrap around the demons jaws, holding them closed as he ran and launched himself up on to it's back using his whip for added momentum. San focused back on the demon in front of him. _Wooyoung nearly…he nearly died. If Jimin hadn't been here….of course he had to be the one to save him, now Woo won't shut up about it and he owes him his damn life but that's not important right now. I'll deal with Wooyoung's upped worship level later. Because of this damn demon, Woo nearly died. This demon hurt him and would have been the one that sent him to his death. The hyungs said I couldn't take anything out on Jimin but they didn't say anything about taking stuff out on a demon._

San shot forward with an angry shout, a knife from his boot gliding through the air to land in the demons scaly neck. It tossed its head about in anger trying to shake the knife out, giving San the perfect opening to slide between its front legs, daggers out, and neatly severing the tendons in its forelegs with a spray of blood, bringing the demon to its knees. San rolled to his feet, brushing himself off and casually walking around to the demons head. He wiped one dagger off on his pants before sheathing it at the small of his back, twirling the other before gripping it tightly. San smiled savagely before slicing the demons head off, black demon blood spraying through the air. San paid it no mind, watching in satisfaction as the head dropped to the ground, kicking it in disgust when it hit the toe of his boot.

He quickly wiped then sheathed his dagger, turning to note Jimin's progress. Jimin had released the creatures jaws from his whip, apparently unable to get it to stop thrashing long enough to do any real damage to it. He watched as with a crack of his whip, the older man wrapped it around the demons neck before pulling tightly. _I'll admit it was useful just now but it's still a sissy weapon, does he really think he can pull its head off with the thing?_ Jimin's thumb moved in a flicking motion on the handle. _Did he just flip a-_ San's thoughts cut off as the entire length of the whip _changed._ He hadn't bothered to look at the whip properly before but it must have been made of interlocking metal disks or scales because all of a sudden it went from being a smooth, long rope of useless…to a spiky, deadly noose of death. With one quick, effecient tug Jimin's whip ripped the head straight off the demon. _That was definitely not freaking awesome. Nope. Not even a little bit._

San turned away, satisfied the threat had been dealt with and Wooyoung would be safe now, and focused back on said best friend, finally allowing himself to rush towards him.

"I'm fine Seonghwa-hyung, calm down, I'll probably just be bruised." Wooyoung was saying in to his comms.

"That wasn't a near miss Wooyoungie, that was a a brush with death. You're lucky Jimin pulled you out of the way if you and San had gone alone…."

"We'd have been fine I was just thrown off a bit, it's okay"

"Yeah because San nearly got made in to a pancake" Jongho chuckled.

"And whose fault was that for distracting him?" Hongjoong drawled and San was sure he heard the sound of a slap upside the head. _Wooyoung nearly died because of me? Because I made him lose focus?_ San swallowed. He knew he had a tendency to be cocky but it was justified. He wasn't just good at slaying demons…he was one of the best. He was allowed to be cocky but nothing about this mission had gone right. Everything had been wrong. It hadn't been just he and Woo, it hadn't even been just the two of them and one of the others. They'd had a near stranger with them, one San didn't like or trust. San hadn't been in the best mood because of it so maybe it had swayed his focus a bit, maybe he'd let it get to him too much and it had thrown him. Wooyoung was probably extra on edge because his favourite person was there but ultimately…. _this was my fault. I couldn't let this thing I have against Jimin go long enough to complete a mission, I had to show off..show him that he was intruding on our team, and I made Woo lose his focus. He was too busy worrying about me to focus on what he was doing properly. This is on me._

San reached Wooyoung and immediately fell to his knees next to him, hugging him tightly. "Wooyoungie, are you okay?" San pushed him back to arms length, looking him over.

"I'm fine Sannie, I'll just have a bruise or two." Wooyoung assured him, rubbing his arm.

"It's my fault. Like Jongho said. You got distracted because of me, because I made a stupid mistake because I was-" San cut himself off, _I'm not going there with everyone listening in. "_ because of that you were worrying about me. You nearly died because of me" the words came out as a whisper.

"San, I'm the one that made such a basic, rookie mistake as not looking where I'm going properly. I woke the damn thing up and then I nearly got myself killed because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I know better than that...or I should do." Wooyoung chuckled bashfully. "I'm fine Sannie, it's okay" Wooyoung pulled him in to another hug, wrapping his arms around him and plonking his head on San's shoulder. San brought his arms up, hands clutching at Wooyoung's back. Wooyoung may have said that it wasn't San's fault, he clearly didn't blame him…but San blamed himself.

* * *

_I can't believe I made such an idiot out of myself in front of everyone…well San and Jimin mostly but the others pretty much heard everything. Dammit. Anyone would think I'd never been out on a mission before it's just…San. I don't want him to blame himself, it's not his fault I'm such a moron. I know better than to get distracted, it's never been a problem before, we've had plenty of similar situations before._

But this time Wooyoung had been trying to impress Jimin. He wanted to show Jimin what he could do after spending their training session being handed his ass over and over. He wanted to show his new idol that he can hold his own, that this was his territory and he owned it. But instead he'd just consistently made mistake after mistake. _He probably thinks I'm completely useless and….God why did someone have to leave that fucking thing on the floor. Don't people pick up after themselves anymore!?_

Wooyoung had tried so hard to make a good impression, to… _show off_ , that he'd ended up doing the opposite. Their element of surprise had vanished and they'd had to fight all four demons at once. San might blame himself for letting Jongho distract him, but Wooyoung was the one to blame. He was the one who couldn't focus properly because he was so obsessed with showing off, he was the one who's head wasn't in the game before they'd even left for the mission, he was the one who's heart had stopped when San went flying in to the wall. Terrified he wouldn't get up again, terrified he'd get up too slow and he wouldn't be able to get to him in time. He knows better, he _knows_ that San can handle himself, but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from drifting to San, San who'd had the crap knocked out of him by Jimin less than an hour earlier and wasn't necessarily in the best condition. He'd kept glancing over to check on him and make sure he was still in one piece.

His usual laser focus completely vanished, all because he'd allowed himself to get physically close to San again. Wooyoung had tried to push his feelings down and for the most part it worked, and he could have a certain level of skinship with San without feeling like his heart was being stabbed because that's all it was to San. Skinship. It didn't mean to San what it meant to Wooyoung. But sometimes, it got to him more than usual. Spending the night cuddling in bed with San for the first time in weeks had been an indulgence for him, an unfair one considering what it meant to him but he'd done it anyway. He'd woken up curled up with him and envisioned doing that every day, and it had thrown him off for the rest of the day, let alone what happened in the training room, all of it had brought the feelings he tried to keep buried roaring to the surface.

 _C'mon Wooyoung, get a grip. San's blaming himself because of your stupidity. He's not the one to blame, I am. Because I let my feelings get in the way and ruin my focus, because I wanted to show Jimin that I'm not a weakling that he can just throw around. That I'm not a bad fighter. I wanted so much to emulate his confidence, his quiet strength…but look what happened._ Wooyoung had watched Jimin take down his demon, swiftly and efficiently and with a gracefully savage strength. His technique was on point, and he made everything he did look effortless. _And I will too….I'll be just as good if not better than him. I just need to pick the pieces of my shattered ego up and glue them back together and then I can work on that confidence and quiet strength thing._

With one final squeeze, the two broke apart and San resumed checking Wooyoung over, Wooyoung patiently sitting and letting him see for himself that he was fine.

"Seriously San, I'm fine" he reminded gently.

"You got sent flying by a demon, and had that monstrosity of a whip around your arm, you're definitely not fine" San replied. San gently probed his bicep and Wooyoung couldn't quite hold in the wince. _That's definitely going to bruise but maybe it'll look cool? Like an armband?_

 _"_ He actually hurt you with that stupid thing, he should be more careful" San tsked and Wooyoung could practically see San mentally adding it to his list of "Things San Hates About Jimin". No doubt it was number 8468.

"San he literally saved my life with it" he pointed out.

"I don't care" San pouted back and Wooyoung squashed the inner voice screeching about how cute he was, like he'd squash a cockroach. Mercilessly. Wooyoung shrugged off San's touch before he could carry on checking him….touching him. He felt bad as soon as he saw the flash of hurt in San's eyes but before he could say anything he heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see Jimin walking towards them as he coiled his whip back around his waist.

"That was….freaking awesome!" Wooyoung gushed, and Jimin smiled at him indulgently. "Thanks for saving me by the way" Wooyoung scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I screwed up so much, I'm not usually this much of an idiot"

"Don't worry about it, everyone has off days and everyone makes mistakes." Wooyoung beamed at the older man, taking the hand offered and getting to his feet. Wooyoung turned to offer his hand to San but the other boy wouldn't look at him. _Dammit._

"San?"

"My lace is undone, I just need to tie it" Wooyoung frowned at him, his boot laces looked perfectly fine to him. _His voice sounds odd…_ but before he could question him Jimin spoke.

"I'm gonna check the place over before we leave" he announced. "Make sure all traces are destroyed."

"Okay, San and I will-"

"You should go with him, the sweep will be done faster and then we can leave faster"

"O-okay" he replied, uncertainly but San still wouldn't meet his gaze. Wooyoung was about to reach out and touch him, when he glanced up at him, casual smile in place. _But no dimples..._

"Go, it's fine. You can grill Jimin about his whip technique or whatever you two talk about" Wooyoung sucked his bottom lip in to his mouth, nibbling on it slightly. Something wasn't right with San. There's no way he'd ordinarily shove him at Jimin.

" _Go"_ San repeated, still smiling but it was off. "I'll go update the others" San said popping up to his feet and shooting past Wooyoung before he could stop him. _Jung Wooyoung not only are you a complete idiot but you're a total coward too._

* * *

San had clutched Wooyoung tightly. The younger boy had said it wasn't his fault, but San couldn't shake the fact that he felt at least partially responsible. In truth the entire mission had been a shit show from start to finish, he'd been overly confident and cocky and wanting to show off, Wooyoung might have made mistakes but San had too. They both knew better. But San couldn't get past the fact that Wooyoung had nearly died. He'd nearly  _lost_  Wooyoung, he'd been so close to never seeing that bright smile again, never hearing that infectious giggle, never hearing his loud, boisterous voice or being able to cling to him when he wanted some affection or care when he was feeling sad and lonely, never being able to see or talk to him ever again because he would have been  _gone._ San couldn't stop focusing on that fact and he couldn't stop himself from checking over the younger one, to make sure he really was in one piece, that he really  _was_ okay. That he was going to be taken from him.

The fact Jimin's whip was definitely going to leave a bruise finally gave San something to be mad at the mochi about, petty as it was. But of course Wooyoung had pointed out that Jimin had saved his life,  _as if I'll be able to forget._ San didn't care because he and Woo were picking themselves back up, bantering and everything was fine. Until Wooyoung shrugged him off. He'd never done that before, he always endured San's fussing with a good natured eye roll and a joke or two. But he'd  _shrugged_ him off, and as that fact had hit him, Jimin had popped up with not a hair out of place, completely relaxed and Wooyoung had immediately turned to him, turned  _away_ from San as if he didn't exist, and started gushing.

 _Is that why he shrugged me off? Because of the mochi? What? Doesn't he want him to get the wrong idea?_  Something inside of him had twisted painfully at the way Wooyoung was fanboying over the other man, let alone the fact he'd just been brushed off, presumably because Jimin was approaching.  _I'm really losing my best friend. Jimin saved him and I just stood there like a damn idiot. Jimin was the one Wooyoung was gushing over. Jimin was the one who'd managed to comfort Wooyoung with one simple little sentence, which by the way, is Seonghwa-hyungs job. So not only is he stealing my best friend but he's trying to steal Seonghwa-hyungs role now too._ But something in the way Wooyoung beamed at Jimin, with his big, bright, beautiful smile had made something inside San hurt and he'd felt his throat choke up and his eyes sting.  _What the hell?_

San had kept his head down until he'd managed to get a grip on himself long enough to make it out of there without crying in front of Jimin and Wooyoung, presumably doing his best friend a favour by giving him a chance to spend more time with the older man, and he had rushed outside. He just needed to get  _away._ He was confused as to what exactly, he was feeling because was not acting in a normal, San kind of way.  _Then again…Woo and I aren't just best friends we're practically soul mates. The other halves of each other that make us whole, and I've been stressed and tired and...it's normal that I feel like this right? This is normal?_ But something was niggling at San and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Hongjoong was waiting for him right outside the door, and as soon as San stepped outside he descended on him. "Sannie, are you okay? Did you get hurt? Let me see" Hongjoong cooed, and San recoiled in horror.

"What are you doing?" San eyed him.  _Why is he being like this? Sure he fusses over us and gets worried but not this much, and not in that...tone of voice. What_   _is_ with _that?! It's horrifying._

"I'm just checking you're not hurt" he replied in that same tone.  _Seonghwa-hyung help, I'm scared._ Hongjoong ran his hands down San's arms gently, checking to make sure he was in one piece and nothing was broken, before abruptly lifting his jacket and shirt up to examine his back and stomach.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung what the hell!? We're in public" San complained, struggling against Hongjoong's iron grip.

"That's definitely going to be a nasty bruise" Hongjoong observed, ignoring his struggles to get away and lightly prodding the place San's back had connected with the wall. "And you've got demon blood splattered all over your face" Hongjoong sighed, pulling a wet wipe from God knows where and attacking his face.

 _"Oh my god,_  what are you, my mother?! Get off, I'm not a child" San struggled harder than before. He just wanted to go and sulk, and lick his wounds in private, and Hongjoong fussing over him made him feel….loved sure. But it was also making him more upset because San knew that Hongjoong was trying very, very hard to make him feel better by taking care of him the only way he knew how.

"I know you're upset San-"  _there it is._

"I don't want to talk about it" he grumbled, trying to twist his face away from Hongjoong's octapus like grip.

"San-"

"I said-"

"I know…but when you do, you know where to find me okay?" Hongjoong said with one final dab at his face. "There, all gone and now you look less like a pen exploded over your face" Hongjoong finished, brightly. "Now, if you come here, I'm sure I've got a bandaid somewhere" San glanced down at his, yet again, exposed stomach and noticed a couple of scratches from the demons claws.

"Here hyung" Jongho materliased at their side, handing Hongjoong a pack of bandaids. "Congrats on not getting gutted….or made in to a  _San-_ cake" Jongho erupted in to obnoxiously loud laughter that was swiftly echoed by Mingi. San laughed along sarcastically before lunging at the maknae, Hongjoong's iron grip on his arm keeping him from flattening the kid.

"Just this once hyung,  _please"_

"Read the room moron" Yeosang's dry voice floated out of the van.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, relieve the tension" Jongho protested before turning to San. "Sorry. I'm glad you're okay" He said quietly. San just sighed, nodding his acceptance. His eye caught Hongjoong's hand.

"What the fuck is that?!"

"A bandaid"

"I can see that….but why is it pink?" San said in horror.

"I picked them!" Mingi chimed in proudly. "It was my turn to help the hyungs with the groceries"

"I repeat….why is it pink?"

"Mingi's on a magical girl kick, now let me just-" Hongjoong stuck the pink monstrosity on his stomach before he could get away…along with two more for good measure. The scratches were neither big nor deep but San knew Hongjoong was trying to comfort him by taking care of him and fussing over him the way he'd attempted to fuss over Wooyoung. Trying to make him feel better as best as he could...so San let him do whatever it was he wanted to and kept the whining to a minimum.

As soon as he was free he made a beeline for Seonghwa, who was perched in the van, before Hongjoong could start fussing over him again. Much as he appreciated what Hongjoong was trying to do, it was strange for him to be acting that way and it made San feel like something was wrong. Seonghwa glanced up at Sans rapid approach, and wordlessly opened his arms, allowing San to slide in to the seat next to him and press himself against his side. He smooshed his face in to Seonghwa's neck, as the elder wrapped his arms around San, squeezing him a little. San shut his eyes tightly, a tear finally escaping and sliding down his cheek. He felt Seonghwa sigh a little, before gently brushing it away, holding him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are, presumably, going to screech at this chapter, or particularly the end so I'm going to pre-warn you all that I'm doing something I never usually do when it comes to fics that I think you guys will probably appreciate? In this situation? So the next chapter isn't going to be what you expect! Also, if this feels odd to you and you feel like Sans being odd...wait for the next chapter okay? Sorry for the late update, I've been out a lot instead of locked inside writing like usual!

Guilt and the sense of something _wrong_ had clawed at Wooyoung the entire time he was helping Jimin run a last check over the warehouse. The demon remains had done their usual vanishing thing, they'd collected any stray weapons and nothing else had been lurking, ready to kill them. He hadn't even tried to talk to Jimin, feigning focus on his task. _San's acting strange…something's wrong with him…he smiled but his dimples didn't show, which means it's not a real San smile and….it's my fault. I hurt his feelings by shrugging him off. I upset him. But I just…having him touch me and fuss over me and….and…making me feel so loved and cherished. It's wrong of me to feel that way when he's just caring about a friend, he'd do it for any of the others but I keep taking his innocent gestures and twisting them with my feelings and it's not fair to him._

Wooyoung had glumly trudged throughout the warehouse with Jimin, the older not commenting on it if he noticed the youngers mood. Wooyoung perked up when they exited the warehouse, determined to apologise to San and make it up to him but he'd been asleep on Seonghwa when they'd made it in to the van, his face pressed in to his neck and Seonghwa's hand rubbing his back. Wooyoung had to fight down a stab of jealousy because he wanted to be the one to comfort San like always but he couldn't be. He couldn't because he needed to get over what he was feeling for him so they could go back to normal. When they'd made it home, San had gotten up and out of the van suspiciously fast for someone who'd allegedly been asleep, but before Wooyoung could catch up to him, Seonghwa had asked Wooyoung to debrief he and Hongjoong on what had happened in the warehouse, despite Jimin being right there, and he couldn't say no to them.

Eventually he made his way up to the second floor, hesitating outside of San's door. _Maybe he's asleep…maybe he doesn't want to see me._ Wooyoung trudged in to his own room, changing in to a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before his gaze caught on his bed. Wooyoung's mind flashed back to waking up that morning, with his face snuggled in to Sans neck, and the other boys arms wrapped tightly around him making him feel so secure and _happy._ Wooyoung was hit with an intense feeling of longing. He wanted to see San, he wanted to apologise to him and make him smile again…make him happy again because he _knew_ San had been upset earlier. He knew and he'd let San rush off and leave him with Jimin. He could have followed, he should have and he normally would have but something had held him back. San had been upset, blaming himself for what nearly happened and then Wooyoung had shrugged him off…and Wooyoung had been too much of a coward to go after him because he'd ask him why, why he'd rejected his touch like that…and Wooyoung couldn't answer that, with the limited options his brain had conjured in the moment. He couldn't tell him the truth because that would ruin everything and he couldn't lie and tell him it was because of Jimin or some similar excuse because he knew that would hurt San too and so he'd taken the easy way out in that split second without really considering all of his options.

Wooyoung was tired, and he ached and he'd nearly _died,_ or at least gotten so badly injured he probably would have preferred death, and he just wanted to crawl in to bed with San..his best friend and the love of his life and just…be held. So he could feel safe again, and comforted and loved. He knew it wasn't fair to San, he knew it wasn't fair to both of them to do this. To keep letting himself get close to him when the other was oblivious to what it meant to him…but he couldn't help it. _Just…one more time. The last time. After this, no more because it's getting harder and harder to stop myself from being selfish and indulging in what I want and I can't keep doing that to San. He's my best friend and it's not….it's not fair._

Wooyoung's feet carried him to San's door, there was no light on and he debated whether he should just turn around and walk away. _The lights off…he could be asleep….but no. I took the cowards way out already today, I can't do it again. Grow some balls Wooyoung._ He knocked lightly, hesitantly, on the door.

"I'm _fine,_ Seonghwa-hyung" San whined from the other side of the door. "Go and fuss over Yeosangie before he starts to get jealous, he tries to hide it when he is, but we all know he's just pretending to be indifferent. Besides I'm not in the mood for him whining to me about how he's been replaced by his one true love or whatever sickening term he has for it." San's voice ended in a grumble and Wooyoung could picture the pout that no doubt went with it. He gently pushed the door open, spying San lying down on his bed, cuddling Shiber with moonlight from a crack in his curtains being the only illumination in the room.

"It's not Seonghwa-hyung" Wooyoung mumbled awkwardly. Toe scuffing the floor as he struggled to look at San directly. 

"Woo..young" San swallowed. "What do you want?" Wooyoung had been mentally planning his apology in his head since they'd left the warehouse but suddenly his mind went blank as he looked up at Sans' wary gaze. He just wanted to make it better...wanted San to stop looking at him like that. 

"I'm sorry" he blurted. "I'm sorry for shrugging you off at the warehouse, I know you were worried and just wanted to check on me and I appreciate that and…I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I let you run away as well, I was just…I…..I was embarrassed. I'd screwed up so badly and everyone was fussing over me and making it even more of a big deal than it was and I was…I was embarrassed so I shrugged you off and…I was too embarrassed to tell you that I was embarrassed." Wooyoung blurted. "I shouldn't have shrugged you off but…I just…"

"You were embarrassed, I get it Woo" San's voice held a note of laughter and Wooyoung looked up in surprise to see San looking at him with an amused facial expression and…relief?

"You…you can check now…if you want?" he asked before mentally slapping himself. _What the hell Wooyoung, don't be weird. Don't make it awkward._

"Okay" San said, surprising Wooyoung who'd expected the other to decline with a laugh and some sort of joke, but San looked deadly serious. He patted the spot on his bed next to him and Wooyoung shut San's door behind him, before shuffling over. Gingerly, he sat on the bed. Once he was comfortable, San gently pushed up the sleeve of Wooyoung's shirt, carefully examining the deepening bruise around his bicep, brushing it lightly with his fingertips. Wooyoung repressed a shiver at the touch. Sans' gaze ran down Wooyoung's arm as his hand picked up Wooyoungs' in a light grip. San shifted a little closer to him to inspect his other arm, giving it the same treatment and Wooyoung closed his eyes as San's fingers ghosted over his skin, swallowing hard.

"It hit you right?" Sans voice was quiet.

"Y-yeah" Wooyoung said, gesturing vaguely to his front as San nodded. He pushed Wooyoung's shirt slowly up, fingers ghosting up his sides as he did so, until Wooyoung's shirt was at this neck. San frowned as he looked at the younger boys chest and Wooyoung glanced down to see a livid, ugly bruise marring his chest, right above his heart. Its claws thankfully hadn't broken skin and scratched him because it had hit him with a more backhanded strike, but the force had been enough to create an impressive shade of livid purple. Wooyoung winced, nose wrinkling in disgust as he looked at it. San's face moved slightly closer as he inspected it, gently prodding it here and there.

"I don't think it broke anything, but…that's gonna hurt and take a while to fade. Did it hit you anywhere el-" San cut off as he looked up at Wooyoung, no doubt just as startled as Wooyoung was himself to find the older boys face suddenly very close to his. Wooyoung blinked, slowly shaking his head. He watched as San started to gently gnaw on his bottom lip, eyes never leaving his.

"You should…probably put something on that." San murmured. Wooyoung nodded, swallowing. San's face crept a little bit closer and Wooyoung darted his gaze down to San's lips before forcing himself to return to his eyes. Wooyoung leant in closer and… _what the hell am I doing?! I can't just…just….was I about to….._

 _"_ I'll go get some of that ointment we have, it's practically magic when it comes to healing bruises" Wooyoung said, voice louder than intended making San jump and move back from him slightly, blinking.

"I think Seonghwa-hyung left some on the desk because of my back" Wooyoung practically leaped off the bed, rushing over to the desk to hide his flaming cheeks. _I nearly kissed my best friend…I would have..I was going to…idiot, why did you move closer?!_ Wooyoung mentally berated himself, trying to get his flaming cheeks under control before he finally turned back around, the ointment in one hand and made his way back over to San. Before Wooyoung could open the jar, San had already taken it from him, deftly unscrewing the lid and scooping some out.

"I-I can do it myself…it's not like I can't reach" Wooyoung muttered.

"I know that, I'm just hoping you'll return the favour because I actually _can't_ reach and I wouldn't let Seonghwa do it because I was being moody" San smiled, dimples and all and Wooyoung felt his heart flutter at the sight.

"O-o-okay" San gently started to rub some of the ointment on to Wooyoung's bicep, making sure the whole bruise was covered and rubbing it in. Wooyoung sat still as stone, bicep tensed under San's touch, knowing that the most challenging part was to come and all too soon San had finished up with his arm and was zeroing in on his chest. Wooyoung was sure he was barely breathing as San placed a gentle touch to the bruise on his chest, Wooyoung tried not to flinch, but he must have anyway because San murmured, "I'm sorry" before rubbing the ointment in as gently as possible. Wooyoung couldn't focus on anything but San's gentle touch on his chest, his cheeks were hot and he was thankful it was dark because considering they'd done this countless times before…it'd be awkward for San to see him suddenly blushing so hard because of it. Once San was satisfied with his work what felt like hours later, but could only have been minutes, he gently pulled Wooyoungs shirt back down before smiling sweetly at him.

"There, it'll be all better tomorrow."

"Thank you" was his soft reply, unable to keep looking at the other boys face for too long. Wooyoung gently took the jar from San's grip, swallowing slightly before meeting his eyes.

"If you turn around…I can…I can do yours" San pulled his shirt up giving Wooyoung a glimpse of his toned stomach and… _wh-why has he got pink bandaids?_ Wooyoung thought before getting distracted by the stomach they were attached too. He averted his eyes, waiting for San to present his back before finally looking up again. There was an equally nasty bruise forming on San's back as on his chest, if not worse and Wooyoung was viscerally reminded of the sound of San colliding with the wall.

He closed his eyes briefly, shaking the image from his head before carefully scooping some of the concoction, something Yunho had come up with using his knowledge of demons and their beneficial properties. Not that anyone enjoyed Yunho's little ingredient grabbing missions, despite how beneficial they may be. Wooyoung's hand trembled slightly as it approached San's back before finally making contact. Making an effort to be gentle, Wooyoung carefully smeared the ointment over the bruise, making sure the entire thing was covered before setting to work rubbing it in, trying his best not to press on it too hard and hurt San, while still making sure it was rubbed in so it could work. If he did hurt him, he wasn't aware as San sat quietly the entire time until Wooyoung was finished and he'd gently tugged San's shirt down.

Wooyoung was starting to feel choked up, his breathing becoming shallow while his teeth were biting in to his lip to try to keep himself from getting teary eyed. There had been a time when this had been a normal routine for them, simply slapping on some of the ointment and rubbing it in, no more, no less. But once Wooyoungs' feelings had started to develop, touching San like that had become a special kind of torture because he hated it when San was hurt, hated to see him in pain but that was the only time he could touch him like that. Feeling his smooth, soft skin and the hard muscle underneath. That had been the first casual skinship they shared that Wooyoung had put a stop to before gradually cutting back the rest. He couldn't completely stop all contact, because then San would know something was wrong, but he tried to avoid certain kinds, tried to hang all over and cling to him less, but enough that San wouldn't be suspicious and every time he hugged San, _touched_ him...he agonised over it for days.

Wooyoung wasn't sure if it was his feelings becoming stronger despite his efforts to stop them, or how emotional the day had been, but this time? This time had affected him far more than any other and he just knew how shitty he was going to feel in a days time…in ten days time. He'd replay this moment over and over, imagining being allowed to do it all the time, imagining this being real…this being every day life with San loving Wooyoung like Wooyoung loved San. But despite the odd moment they had…Wooyoung knew he was just daydreaming and that is what would ultimately hurt him the most when he recalled this particular moment, because he was incapable of thinking of any little moment like this without adding a 'what if' to it and the crushing reality check that his brain inevitably delivered to him always destroyed it. Wooyoung fiddled with the jar, not meeting San's eyes.

"Woo?" his voice was quiet. "Are you okay?" Wooyoung nodded, determined to pretend everything was just peachy and make his escape, because he could feel his bottom lip start trembling and God knew he'd just tortured himself enough, let alone adding in the arms around him that he wanted the most. _I need to leave…I need to go back to my room and just….just…not be here. I wanted one last…one last time but I can't. I just can't._

"Woo….don't lie to me. Are you okay?" San repeated, and Wooyoung could feel the other boys gaze boring a hole in to him. Wooyoung started to nod again, trying to gather himself to passably lie to his best friend, but almost involuntarily his head started to shake mid way through as a tear slipped free. He hurriedly dashed it away with his hand, making a move to get up from the bed so he could rush back to his room and hide under his blanket but San's hand latched on to his, pulling him back before could even stand up halfway.

"What's wrong?" San tried to look him in the eye but Wooyoung avoided his gaze. "Woo?" San was insistent. _I can't do this…I can't do this to him. I can't cry on him because I feel shitty that I can't have him the way I want to have him. I can't let him think it's because of today and nearly dying or whatever the hell he'll think….that's too much._

"I'm going…back to my room. I'll see you in the morning…it's just…today's been a lot…" Wooyoung made to leave again but Sans hand wouldn't budge. Wooyoung couldn't stop the tears as they started to fall. _Please don't let me go. Please let me go._ His thoughts warred with each other. Sans hand gently cupped his cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears.

"Woo…you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything" _no I can't. I can't tell you this, ever. Because you wouldn't feel the same and then we'd be….we wouldn't be friends anymore. I'm sorry I'm lying to you to keep you by my side, I'm sorry I'm so selfish San._ Wooyoung couldn't stop the tears falling faster.

"I…it's just…" Wooyoung tried to come up with something close to the truth so it wouldn't be entirely a lie. "Today…I was so scared because I thought you…you had gotten hurt…and I hadn't…protected you like I was supposed to. I screwed up so…so much and…ruined everything and you got hurt because of me and then I…I….was such an ass to you…I hurt you myself because I'm a….a…an asshole and I'm a coward and…I'm supposed to be apologising to you and now this…I just…." Wooyoung choked out, crying harder. San just kept sweeping his thumb across his cheek, the fingers of his other hand entwining with his so his thumb could rub the back of Wooyoung's hand.

"I was upset that you shrugged me off…I thought…I thought I was losing my best friend. In that moment. Because I thought you didn't want Jimin to see, because you..you…."

"No" Wooyoung said vehemently. "No. I told you I was embarrassed…and….I don't like Jimin. I admire him but I don't…I-" _Maybe I should just let him think I like Jimin. Maybe that would be easier, maybe I can fool myself in to making it true._

"Calm down" San soothed. "It's okay Woo. I forgive you. I understand. So please stop crying okay? I was upset but I'm not anymore. You're my best friend…soul mates, remember? We'll be together always. I know…I know you won't replace me with Jimin, I do" San sounded more like he was trying to assure himself, rather than Wooyoung, "and you know I'll always forgive you, no matter what, for anything." Wooyoung nodded slightly. "You blame yourself for me getting hurt? Well I blame myself for you getting hurt and you nearly die-did get hurt way worse than me so…let's just call it even and say we both screwed up and accidents happen and stop..stop beating ourselves up about it okay? We're both fine. It's okay" Wooyoung nodded his agreement, trying to calm himself down. San gently pulled Wooyoung's head down until it was buried in his neck, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back. "It's okay…we're okay" he soothed.

Wooyoung hated how he _did_ feel okay…now that he was in Sans arms. Hated how he felt safe and comforted and warm and _home…_ but he loved that feeling too much to move. So he stayed in Sans embrace, letting the older boy comfort him, and when he let out a sleepy yawn, San guided them down to the bed until they were lying facing each other. San pulled the blankets up over them, watching Wooyoung for a moment or two before reaching out and stroking his hair. Wooyoung leaned in to the touch almost subconsciously, closing his eyes and snuggling his way closer to San, as close as he could be. His face in its favourite place...pressed in to Sans neck, one of his legs tangling with the older boys and his hand sliding up to clutch Sans shirt to keep the older boy close to him.

Encased in the other boys warmth, and breathing in Sans familiar, comforting smell, the soft rhythm of Sans hand stroking his hair, gently lulled him to sleep. He vaguely felt a light pressure on his forehead, what could have been Sans lips pressing a kiss there, but the moment was too hazy to tell if it had been a dream or reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine day Sunday...beautiful day for some angst ;)  
> I don't usually do this when it comes to fics because I feel like it gets a little bit repetitive seeing the same things but I couldn't resist doing it for this particular scene and I feel like it was necessary so sorry if it isn't the update you were waiting for! 
> 
> Side note: I'm getting a little bit blocked with this fic, I don't know if it's because I'm over flowing with ideas and stuff for the other WooSan fic series I'm writing or what but I'm struggling with this one a little so apologies if updates becoming even slower than usual. I'm thinking this is going to have around 15 chapters or so though, maybe 16 so I guess we're halfway? This is also like...double the length of my regular chapters, oops?

San had feigned sleep when Wooyoung had made it back to the van, keeping his face pressed in to Seonghwa's neck and letting the older boy lie for him…or maybe he really did think he was asleep. Either way, he couldn't face Wooyoung right then so he'd hidden and Seonghwa had allowed him to. When they'd made it back home, he'd tried to get out of the van as fast as possible so he could just hide away in his room and wallow in…whatever this strange feeling was. He knew Wooyoung would try and follow him, and he'd been right but once again, Seonghwa stepped in, seemingly knowing that he needed space to work through or deal with whatever it was. San had hurried up to his room, closing the door softly behind him and then crawled on to his bed, grabbing Shiber and clutching the plushie tightly to his chest as he'd cried. Cried because he didn't know _what_ was happening. What he was feeling. He was upset because Wooyoung had nearly died, that he understood. Everyone had been. That wasn't a strange feeling. But what he didn't understand was why he'd gotten so upset about Wooyoung shrugging him off. It had never happened before, sure, but normally San would have shrugged it off with a 'YAH', maybe made some kind of quip like he did when the others did it to him. Normally it wouldn't have been an issue for San, but now it _was._ It felt like more…more than just Wooyoung shrugging him off, it felt like _something_ but he just didn't know _what._ Why did it bother him? Was it because Jimin had been right there? Was it because he thought Wooyoung was embarrassed of him? Of his fussing? San wouldn't normally care. He never cared what people thought of them…no-one cared how touchy they were. It's just how they had always been. Was it because Wooyoung didn't want Jimin to think there was more between he and San? Something about _that_ sentence felt true….and that bothered him. But _why. I don't know. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so upset about something so stupid….ever since that mochi got here I've been getting bothered by stupid things. No, not bothered…jealous. Because Wooyoung is my best friend and mochi boy's come strolling in and is taking him from me. He made Wooyoung shrug me off. Wooyoung's always with him…always talking about him. But Wooyoung's…..Wooyoung's mine._ San had sucked in a breath. Brief snatches of conversation floating to him.

**_"Okay, fine. It's nothing to do with your feelings"_ **

**_"You're jealous because of Wooyoungie"_ **

**_"How long are you going to-" Seonghwa being cut off by Hongjoong, a warning look on his face._ **

**_"Not now 'Hwa, just…leave it"_ **

**_"When you do, you know where to find me okay?" as Hongjoong dabbed at his face._ **

_Mine…Wooyoung's mine….jealousy….feelings…..what is happening?_ San could feel tears falling down his face thick and fast as his brain tried to figure out what he was thinking, what he was _feeling,_ because the past days had made it obvious he was feeling something. _Hyungs…I need a hyung….Honjoong or…or Seonghwa….I just need a hyung._ San sobbed in to Shiber, curling himself in to a little ball. He heard a knock at his door, before it slowly creaked open, then shut with a snap.

"San, I've brought something for the bruise on your back, pull your shirt up and I'll put it on for you. And before you start whining, you and I both know you can't reach it yourself" Seonghwa's stern, "don't fuck with me, I'm serious" voice rang out in to the room and it had never before sounded so comforting to San, nor had it been so welcome. As San was thinking it, Seonghwa must have registered that something was wrong because his footsteps came to a halt. "San?" tentative. San sat up, shoulders shaking as he hiccuped.

"Seonghwa-hyung…I don't know…what's wrong with me…" Seonghwa blinked at him for a moment, taking in the tears and his general state of disarray, his eyes filling with sympathy.

"Oh Sannie" Seonghwa quickly placed the jar he was carrying on the desk, before hurrying to San. "I knew this would happen" he muttered, as he sat down next to San on the bed.

"Help me" his request was plaintive and Seonghwa immediately brought his arms up, pulling San to him tightly.

"It's okay, we'll figure everything out. But you need to calm down first, okay?" Seonghwa soothed, resting his head on top of San's, and rubbing his back. San wasn't sure how long it took him to calm down, for the tears to stop and his breathing to return to normal, but Seonghwa didn't move an inch. Just gently rubbing his back and comforting him as he cried. When he eventually stopped the flow of tears, Seonghwa turned to face him, rubbing one of San's cheeks with his thumb.

"Can you tell me now?" San nodded.

"I…..ever since Jimin got here I've been…I've been…jealous, because he's taking my best friend from me. He's all Wooyoung talks about and he's always with him and I'm….I'm just left at the side but it's normal to be jealous of that right? To be jealous when your very best friend in the world, the other half of you, is being stolen away from you and might not…might not be your best friend anymore if that person doesn't leave." Seonghwa gave him a look. The same look that accompanied the "we don't murder guests" talk. "I said leave, not kill or get rid of" he hastily added before continuing. "But today…I….I don't know. I've been feeling…strange. I am…I am jealous. I know that. But…but it feels like something more than that and Wooyoung shrugged me off earlier when I was trying to check on him and I got so _upset,_ and I kept thinking about how he must have done it because he didn't want Jimin to see and get the wrong idea, and it _hurt,_ and…ever since Jimin got here I've been getting upset and bothered about stupid things and…I…is it even normal to feel like this in this situation? I feel…I feel like it's something more but I…I'm not sure what…I…." Seonghwa listened patiently as San babbled, San hoped he was keeping up with his garbled word vomit. When he finished he looked beseechingly at Seonghwa. _Please fix this hyung._

"It's normal to get upset when you feel like you're losing your best friend, especially when you're as close as you and Wooyoung are. But San…have you considered how you _feel_ about him? You're jealous because of Jimin but your reaction is…extreme" Seonghwa said carefully.

"What do you mean, how do I feel? He's my best friend and I love him" Seonghwa quirked a brow. "What?"

"He's your best friend…"

"And I love him. Obviously, just like I love Yeosang and Yunho and Mingi and Hongjoong when he's not being weird, and Jongho when I don't want to smack him one, and you"

"You love Wooyoung the same way you love the rest of us? Exactly the same?" Seonghwa pressed. San frowned.

"I love him because he's…he's the other half of me. He always understands what I mean when no-one else does. He's always by my side and he always supports me. He always knows when I'm in a bad mood, or when I'm sad or lonely. He understands me the best, that's why he's my best friend. I don't argue with him like I do with the rest of you…and when I'm upset he's the person I want most but…he's my _best friend_ so…so of course I like him a little more than the rest of you. Sorry."

"Okay," Seonghwa briefly pinched the bridge of his nose while he thought for a moment or two. "You've held a grudge against Mingi about the Shiber thing no matter how many times you say you let it go. If that had been Wooyoung you wouldn't have even gotten mad in the first place, and even if you had by some small chance you'd have forgiven him by the end of the day and wouldn't have…" Seonghwa trailed off.

"It was an _accident"_ was Sans exasperated answer. Seonghwa did not look convinced. "Besides, that's because it's _Wooyoung."_

"Exactly San, it's _Wooyoung._ When it's Wooyoung it's always different….why? And don't say it's because he's your best friend San, because that…that's not entirely true is it?" San wasn't sure what to say.

"Of course it's different because he's my best friend…I feel….I feel…." Seonghwa moved his hand in a 'go on' motion, "I don't _know,_ I just feel…different. It feels different with him"

"Okay….okay you really are this dense" Seonghwa muttered to himself and San was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that, before raising his voice, "San. I know you're not being this dense on purpose, and I know it's not your fault. You haven't…you haven't experienced love before because of how you were raised, your parents abandoned you and love isn't something you've had in your life. You've probably never even thought about it before and I think that's why…that's why you don't recognise what you're feeling because you _don't know_ love. Not like that. It feels different with Wooyoung because it _is_ different, San. You feel differently about him than you do the rest of us, the same way I feel differently about Yeosang than I do about the rest of you" Seonghwa said quietly. San stared.

"I….you think I'm in love with Wooyoung?" Seonghwa just nodded his head once. "No…no I can't be. I can't be in love with him he's my…my…." San swallowed.

"San you're so determined to keep Wooyoung by your side, keep him in that little box you made for him as your best friend because you've lost so many people and you don't want to lose him…and it's because of how you feel about him. You might not know what love is…might not recognise the feeling but I think some part of you does…even a little and that's why you're feeling the way you are right now" Seonghwa's voice was gentle and soft. San was shaking his head.

"That's…no…" Seonghwa sighed.

"San, has Wooyoung ever made you feel something none of the rest of us has?" San tried to think but his brain was stuck on what Seonghwa had said, and Seonghwa took his silence as a negative elaborating on what he meant. "Yeosang…Yeosang makes my hurt flutter when he smiles at me, and calls me Seongie and when he strokes my face, he makes me feel….relaxed and warm inside when he hugs me or when he's in my arms. Whenever something good happens he's the first person I want to tell…but also when something bad happens. He knows me the best out of all of you and he can always tell when I need a touch or a hug…or even just to hold his hand. When we argue…when I say something I don't mean and it hurts him…my heart hurts and I have a horrible feeling in my stomach until I make it right, and he's the only person that can make me blush" Seonghwa listed, his cheeks tinted pink slightly. San was viscerally reminded of his heart fluttering when Wooyoung tackled him to the ground….of his face burning when he was looking at Wooyoung…he'd called him beautiful and his face had just….flushed. Yet he'd called Yeosang that before and nothing had happened. He thought of the way his heart had ached when he'd upset Wooyoung without meaning to, the other boys beautiful face dropping and San's heart dropping with it. Sure he felt bad when he upset the others but…he didn't feel like that. And then he thought about how he felt in Wooyoung's arms….like nothing could touch him. Like no matter what happened, everything would be okay….how a simple touch from Wooyoung could calm him down, or make him feel better. San let out a breath.

"No..that's not…it can't be…"

"It is San, you just didn't understand because you don't _know_ what it's like, objectively you know what love is or you think you know what it's supposed to be, you've seen it but you've never _felt_ it. You don't know what it really feels like so you dismissed whatever you were feeling. Or maybe you did know but you didn't want to admit it…refused to admit it because you're terrified of losing Wooyoung…or maybe it was a combination of both but San…you do love Wooyoung." _I love….Wooyoung?_ Something about it…felt right for the first time in days. Whenever he thought about Wooyoung and how he felt…something felt wrong but that sentence felt right which made San feel both relief but also genuine terror because Seonghwa was right. He was afraid to lose Wooyoung. Wooyoung was a part of him, they completed each other and he couldn't imagine not having Wooyoung and….his feelings could drive him away.

"I _love_ Wooyoung, I'm…I'm in love with Wooyoung. Even though he's an idiot sometimes, even though he can be loud and annoying and act dumb when he's actually smart…he's also…he's caring, and he's always trying to be better even though there's nothing wrong with him and he's perfect the way he is…he's _enough_ the way he is. He's beautiful even when he's sleeping, even when his hair is messy because he's just woken up, even covered in demon blood he's still… _beautiful._ I….I love his eyes because they shine so much when he looks at me…and even though they're different they're so pretty. I love his mouth and his cute pout when he wants something…and his giggle and his infectious laugh…it's like music. Everyone complains that he's too loud but I love it when he is because it just means he's excited and happy, and he wants everyone else to be too. He's…he's perfect to me and I…I love him." San didn't know when he started crying _,_ maybe it's because the more he spoke, the more he realised how _right_ those words were. Seonghwa smiled at him softly as he brushed a few of San's tears away.

"I know" he laughed quietly.

"What do I do hyung? I love him…I…I love him but what do I do? If I tell him he…he might not want me and then I'll lose him because he won't want to be my friend anymore or…or Jimin will take him from me. Maybe he already has. Maybe he likes Jimin" Seonghwa hugged him.

"I don't know San, but we'll figure it out" Seonghwa's reply was honest but San wasn't sure it _could_ be figured out. Each option seemed to have an equally shitty outcome to him.

Seonghwa had stayed with him for a little while, while he came to terms with the feelings he'd been so adamant to refuse and what it meant for the future. _Do I tell Wooyoung? Should I tell Wooyoung?_ He didn't know. He just didn't want Wooyoung to ever stop being so close to him…to ever stop being right by his side. After Seonghwa had left, San had curled up with Shiber while he mulled over what to do when there'd been a knock at his door. He'd assumed it was Seonghwa. It wasn't. _Wooyoung._ San had felt like he was looking at his best friend for the first time as he'd taken in Wooyoung's appearance. The loose grey sweats hanging on his hips, the loose t-shirt whose hem he fiddled with as he scuffed his toe on the floor and his heart had felt so _full,_ it had been overwhelming.

"Woo…young" he'd managed to croak out, not sure how to handle an interaction with his friend after…everything. Wooyoungs big eyes had met his, and he'd blinked a few times before blurting out an apology. An apology that had made sense…San wasn't mad anymore anyway. His personal revelation had kind of made that entire situation fade in to the background and was the last thing he needed to be upset about right now…besides he'd mostly been upset because he didn't understand what he was feeling but now…he did. In all honesty if he hadn't been so jealous of Jimin and blinded by it he probably would have realised how Wooyoung was feeling and why he'd done it sooner because they just _got_ each other without having to say anything. Until now.

San had to laugh at Wooyoung's blurted apology because it was so typical _Wooyoung,_ it had instantly brought a smile to his face…that and he'd looked so adorable doing it. San had allowed himself to really feel how happy Wooyoung made him just by being…Wooyoung. Then Wooyoung had offered to let San check him now and Wooyoung had just looked so..startled, as if he hadn't meant to say the words and San couldn't keep the smile off of his face. _Because I love Wooyoung and he's being so cute without even trying._ San had agreed because he wanted to check that Woo really was okay, but he also, even though he knew it was wrong, wanted to be close to Wooyoung. He'd just realised he was in love with him, and he wanted to touch him and just be near him. So he'd merely patted the bed next to him, heart racing a little as Wooyoung had come closer and perched next to him.

San had pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, knowing already that there was going to be a bruise there but his breath had hitched a little upon seeing it. _It must hurt…and it must have hurt even more when Jimin pulled him with his whip. I can't be mad because he saved his life but…he still hurt him._ Almost unconsciously he'd reached out to touch it, gently brushing over it with his fingers and stuck on the fact that Wooyoung must be in pain, must be hurting. San scooted closer, leaning across Wooyoung's body to pull his other arm towards him, checking it over. He didn't really need to….he just wanted to hold Wooyoung's hand and "examining" his arm for injuries he knew he didn't have, made that possible. He indulged the feeling of Wooyoung's warm hand in his for a few moments before speaking.

"It hit you right?" he'd said. He knew it had, he'd seen it. But he wasn't sure where it had hit him, or how much it had hurt him. He knew Wooyoung wouldn't have gone to Seonghwa or Yunho to get it looked at yet though because he never did. San usually patched him up himself. Wooyoung confirmed, gesturing to his front vaguely. San hesitated slightly, hands reaching for Wooyoungs shirt before carefully pushing it up, his fingers lightly skimming his sides, his heart fluttering as he did so. Wooyoung's toned stomach was unmarred, and San tore his eyes away to focus on his task. When San's eyes caught sight of the bruise on his chest, his heart dropped. It was an ugly thing, marring his smooth skin, but luckily the creatures claws hadn't scratched him like it had scratched San. San had leaned forward to get a closer look at it, carefully prodding it to check it _was_ just a bruise, that nothing was broken.

"I don't think it broke anything, but….that's gonna hurt and take a while to fade. Did it hit you anywhere el-" San's voice failed him. He'd casually glanced up to look at Wooyoung except Wooyoung's face had been a lot closer than he'd anticipated. As in, it was _right there._ Wooyoung's eyes snagged his and San couldn't quite look away. _He's so…so beautiful. Why didn't I realise before? Why didn't I acknowledge it before? It was so obvious._ Wooyoungs big, brown eyes just stared back at him, not even breaking eye contact when he shook his head no. _At least this is the extent of the injury, it could have been so much worse…this is…this is fine. It'll fade._ San didn't realise he'd been chewing on his lip until he went to speak. Having to force his voice to work.

"You should…probably put something on that" _so it stops hurting…so it'll heal faster._ San didn't like the thought of Wooyoung being in pain. San found himself leaning closer to Wooyoung, drawn to him like a magnet and completely unable to stop himself, wanting to comfort him until he realised his mind seemed to have something else planned as his gaze dropped to Wooyoungs lips. _What am I doing? I can't…I can't just kiss him. "Hey Wooyoung, I'm sorry you got hurt, it really sucks but surprise! I just realised I'm in love with you, let me just kiss you real quick to see if you feel the same" no. That's not how it works and it would be a complete disaster. I can't…I can't do that to him. Not after what he's been through today._

San jumped, feeling like he'd just come out of a daze when Wooyoung spoke, breaking the tense silence. _Get a grip San, before you ruin everything._ He'd thought to himself, quickly taking the jar from Wooyoung when he'd returned just for something to distract him. _So I don't try and pounce on my best friend again and make things weird and awkward. Firstly because he doesn't know how I feel, secondly because he's probably in love with that fucking mochi who saved his life and I can't really compete with that, can I?_

"I-I can do it myself…it's not like I can't reach" San jerked out of his thoughts. Smiling at the little pout on Wooyoung's lips.

"I know that, I'm just hoping you'll return the favour because I actually _can't_ reach and I wouldn't let Seonghwa do it because I was being moody" _More like I was having an emotional crisis over my feelings for you and Seonghwa was too busy comforting me to nag about it. In my defense…it really does hurt though…._ but a small part of him also wanted Wooyoung to take care of him a little. San gently rubbed the ointment in to Wooyoung's bicep, feeling the hard muscle underneath as he did so. He used a bit more than was strictly necessary but if it helped Wooyoung feel better then who cared. San steeled himself for what came next, taking a shallow breath through his nose before touching Wooyoung's chest. _As if I've never touched it before, come on San stop being such a…such a…._ but he couldn't finish the sentence because his fingers were running over Wooyoung's chest. Feeling the smooth skin, warm to the touch, feeling Wooyoung's heart beating under his fingertips. _Alive, safe._ He tried to be careful rubbing it in, but the bruise must have been an especially nasty one because as gentle as he was trying to be, Wooyoung still flinched and San's heart twisted at the sight. "I'm sorry" he'd murmured before continuing his task trying so very hard not to hurt him again while making sure the medicine was applied properly while his heart tried to flutter out of his chest. Satisfied he'd covered the entire bruise, he gently tugged down Wooyoung's shirt, unable to hide his smile.

"There, it'll be better tomorrow"

"Thank you" Wooyoung's voice had been soft, his fingers gently brushing San's as he'd taken the jar from him and San's heart had jumped at the contact. His smile stretching wider.

"If you turn around…I can….I can do yours" San felt an odd stab of nervousness as he pulled his shirt up quickly to let Wooyoung get at his bruise. _I hope he didn't see the pink bandaids, magical girl bandaids for twelve year old girls don't scream 'sexy' or 'boyfriend material' they scream something but it isn't that. Dammit Mingi. Wait…why am I thinking about if he thinks I'm sexy or not…he doesn't…he doesn't see me that way….am I…._ San turned around so he could close his eyes as he mentally face palmed. He was shocked out of his thoughts by Wooyoung's warm, soft touch on his back as he started to smear the cream on. San wasn't sure he was even breathing, he was holding himself so still, eyes squeezed shut. Wooyoung's touch just felt so… _good._ So comforting and it had been so long since they'd done this. He hadn't realised how much he missed it and he wanted Wooyoung to take care of him like this always, _but he won't if he finds out how I feel…if he doesn't feel the same way._ San didn't want it to end, wanted to bask in Wooyoung's gentle touch for hours, but unfortunately it had to and far too soon for San's liking Wooyoung was tugging his shirt back down. San gave himself a minute to collect himself because god dammit his cheeks were flushed _again._ But when he'd turned around, Wooyoung had been fiddling with the jar and refusing to meet his eyes. _Something's wrong._

"Woo? Are you okay?" Wooyoung had nodded but San knew he was lying, he knew something was wrong because this was Wooyoung and he was San and they just knew.

"Woo…don't lie to me. Are you okay?" San was worried, maybe he was hurt more than it seemed? Maybe he was still frightened from what had nearly happened earlier? But he didn't know how to comfort him unless he told San what was wrong. San gazed at him, taking in his posture as he tried to figure out what was bothering his best friend..he just looked so small. Wooyoung started to nod his head, but midway through it turned to a shake and San felt his heart collapse when he saw the tear slide down his face. San's hand had shot out as soon as Woo had moved, grabbing his hand and tugging him back. _I don't think so._

"What's wrong?" San demanded, trying to look in to his eyes, but Wooyoung kept moving his head to avoid him. "Woo?" _I'm not going to let this go. Because it hurts me to see you hurting. I want to take that hurt away but I don't know how if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please Woo. Let me comfort you. Let me do this one thing._ Wooyoung tried to make excuses and he'd tried to leave but he should have known better because he was well aware of how stubborn San was. _Especially when my best friend….when the person I lo...love is crying and trying to hide from me._ San watched more tears slip free, sliding down Wooyoung's cheeks and he _hated_ them. He couldn't stand to look at them so he reached up his hand, cupping Wooyoung's cheek so he could carefully turn his head, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Or at least the ones he could reach, he wasn't about to release his grip on the other boys hand so he could try and get away again.

"Woo…you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything" _I don't care what it is….I love you. I will never change how I think about you._ There was something freeing in realising his feelings. But San wasn't expecting Wooyoung's answer.

"I…it's just…today. I was so scared because I thought you…you had gotten hurt and I hadn't protected you like I was supposed to. I screwed up so…so much and…ruined everything and you got hurt because of me and then I…I….was such an ass to you…I hurt you myself because I'm a…a…an asshole and I'm a coward and…I'm supposed to be apologising to you and now this…I just…" Wooyoung was crying so hard the words struggled to escape, San just kept sweeping his thumb across the other boys cheeks, letting go of Wooyoung's hand and carefully lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across the back of Wooyoung's hand. Letting him know he was there, he was listening. _He's upset because I got hurt…but that's not his fault. I was an idiot trying to show Jimin I was better than him and I wasn't paying attention properly…it's not his fault but now he's crying…because of me. He's upset because of me._ San's heart ached, ached like someone was squeezing it.

"I was upset that you shrugged me off…I thought…" San struggled to word what he wanted to say without giving away his feelings, "I thought I was losing my best friend. In that moment. Because I thought you didn't want Jimin to see because you…you…." _love Jimin._ San was so close to blurting it out, stopping himself because if he did he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he was so very scared it would lead to a conversation he wasn't ready to have yet.

"NO" Wooyoung was vehement, slightly startling San. "No. I told you I was embarrassed…and…I don't like Jimin. I admire him but I don't…I-" San felt bad for the way his heart lifted when Wooyoung was still crying but, _he doesn't love Jimin…doesn't like him. Of course he just might not realise it or be willing to admit it but…I'll take it for now._ Wooyoung still hadn't stopped crying and San hated seeing the tears sliding down his cheeks, his lower lip trembling, he just wanted it to stop because of course he wasn't mad at Woo, he couldn't be. Even when he was genuinely angry at him he could never stay that way for long.

"Calm down" _please, calm down you're breaking my heart._ "It's okay Woo I forgive you. I understand. So please stop crying okay?" _please don't cry because of me. I hate that the most._ "I was upset but I'm not anymore. You're my best friend…soul mates, remember?" San struggled with the word 'best friends' but he managed to get it out before momentarily getting hung up on the 'soul mates' part because they were soul mates…but what happened if your soul mate didn't love you back? _Focus San, crying Wooyoung here._ "I know…I know you won't replace me with Jimin, I do" _I don't. I'm trying so hard to tell myself that you won't replace me but…if you like Jimin. If you love him instead of me, if you realise that…then you'll go to him and I won't be able to stop you because I want you to be happy._

"And you know I'll always forgive you, no matter what, for anything. You blame yourself for me getting hurt? Well I blame myself for you getting hurt and you nearly die-" San stopped himself from saying the word. Didn't even want to think it again, let alone say it. "did get hurt way worse than me so…let's just call it even and say we both screwed up and accidents happen and stop…stop beating ourselves up about it okay?" _please stop hurting because of me._ San squeezed Wooyoungs hand. "We're both fine. It's okay" Wooyoung nodded, still not seeming fully convinced and San couldn't stop himself. The need to hold Wooyoung, to comfort him, was too strong, so he gently pulled Wooyoungs' head down to the juncture between his shoulder and neck, gently disentangling his hand from Woo's so he could wrap his arms around him. Holding him as tightly as he could while still rubbing his back. "It's okay…we're okay".

San held Wooyoung in his arms, feeling the other boys tears slide down his neck, and the slight hiccups he would let out as he tried to calm himself. Feeling his heart wrench with each little one as he tried to soothe him. It had been so long since he'd last seen Wooyoung cry, it shocked him a little to see the other boy in this state but then… _it has been a scary day. He nearly died…the mission didn't just go slightly wrong, it went horrifyingly wrong. He's been blaming himself for me getting hurt as if I'd ever blame him for that._ San supposed Wooyoung would have broken eventually, but it made sense for it to be with San, his best friend. The person that was always there for him.

When San felt Wooyoung yawn, he tugged the blankets on his bed back while keeping an arm around Wooyoung, reluctant to let the other boy go. Then gently tugged Wooyoung down to the pillows, before pulling the blankets up over them. San didn't know about Wooyoung but he didn't want to be alone. He studied Wooyoung's face. Dried tear tracks marred his cheeks, his eyes sleepy and half open. He let out the occassional sniffle, and something about it was so endearing to San. He reached out to stroke Wooyoungs soft hair, feeling the other boy lean in to the comforting touch. San smiled as Wooyoung closed his eyes, snuggling his way closer to him until he was pressed as close to him as he could get. Face snuggled in to his neck, one leg tangled with Sans, while one hand clutched Sans shirt. The other draping itself over his waist. San kept stroking his hair, watching as Wooyoung's breaths evened out.

He looked at Wooyoung's face, the smooth skin, the thick eyelashes, that perfectly shaped mouth. The face of the person he _loves._ San felt overwhelmed by his feelings…by his happiness and determining that Wooyoung was asleep he hesitantly lowered his lips to Wooyoung's forehead. Gently pressing a kiss there. Should he have kissed his unsuspecting best friend? Probably not, but he did it anyway because he had to do something, something with the love that was bubbling over in his heart. The happiness at the feeling of finally putting a name to what he'd been feeling. Happiness that Wooyoung was safe and wasn't hurt, and everything was fine with them..for now. But he wouldn't dwell on that. He gazed at Wooyoung's face, unable to look away as he _really_ looked at him, allowing himself to study every feature on the other boys face. San felt the happiest he had all day, with Wooyoung snuggled against him…it felt _right._ He'd deal with the problem that was the walking mochi in the morning…along with what, exactly, he was going to do about his new feelings. For now..he'd enjoy just having Wooyoung close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to write something for this, although I'm not entirely happy with it. This is actually a large chapter I split in to two so that I could actually upload something for you guys cause I don't know about you but all the fics I'm reading aren't updating and it's making me sad, and y'all have been waiting a while :( 
> 
> I know where I want this story to go, and what needs to happen but I'm struggling to actually write it and yeah. I also wanted to make this chapter a bit more lighthearted after all the angst, but I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm not sure it hits right, like I think I'm funny but idk.

San was sulking, hiding behind one of the racks of weapons in the training room and directing a baleful glare at the mochi with legs. Said mochi was currently sparring with Wooyoung… _again. Does he really need to touch him like that to show him how to hold a damn whip? His hand has no business being that low on his hip._ He internally seethed.

A few days had passed since his revelation and San still hadn't figured out quite what to do about his feelings….or Jimin. Ideally he'd like to make him disappear, take him out for a drink and perhaps push him in to the river on the way home. Accidents do happen when you're drunk and near large bodies of water after all but of course the hyungs would immediately suspect him and he couldn't bring himself to rain down that kind of trouble on them. Jimin was a problem as is…but him going missing would bring their superiors through the doors of their Institute, their home, faster than a demon raid and they could end up being shut down, sent to different institutes…or they'd all be allowed to stay but someone else would be in charge. Someone that would intrude on and ruin their family. So unfortunately, Jimin had to stay alive and well, but that didn't mean San couldn't kill him mentally, every day and sometimes even twice a day.

Being aware of his feelings had changed everything for him, he couldn't stop his gaze from drifting to Wooyoung no matter what they were doing or where they were, earning himself a knowing look from Yeosang on more than one occasion, although thankfully the other boy had kept his mouth shut. San just…wanted to be near Wooyoung _all_ the time, wanted to make sure he was okay and happy…wanted to always be looking at him. So he'd played third wheel to he and Jimin, no matter how bitter it made him.

Something must have outwardly shown the bitterness within, however, because Jongho suddenly threw himself down next to San.

"Why so salty hyung?" he cooed.

"I'm not in the mood Jongho, get lost"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're never in the mood for anything other than spending all your time sulking. When you're not sulking you're lurking near Wooyoung and Jimin like a creeper. Glaring from behind things, or staring Jimin down when he's not looking and- _oh._ Oh shit, do you have a crush on Jimin?! I know you have trouble showing your affection hyung, but this is definitely not the way to seduce him-"

"I do not have a crush on that…that…..that…. _thing"_ he hissed. "I'm insulted you'd think so little of me" he huffed at the younger.

"Well what am I supposed to think? You're always watching them..or him...or whatever. Seriously hyung…what's up?" San could detect the sincerity in the younger boys voice.

"Nothing, I'm just…I don't trust him. He's not from here, he's not one of _us_ and he's here on the orders of our superiors. We shouldn't let our guard down"

"I guess you have a point…." Jongho didn't sound wholly convinced though. "Uh…hyung….you might want to not….okay then" As Jongho had been speaking, San had continued to watch Jimin and Wooyoung…specifically watching Wooyoung happily fanboying over Jimin and his 'perfect' whip technique. _Oh Jimin, you're so handsome, oh Jimin you're so petite, oh Jimin you handle your sissy weapon like such a badass yada yada yada. What's so special about him hmm? Not to be narcissistic but I'm not only better looking than him but I use a way better weapon than him. People see me coming with this dagger and they run in fear…people see Jimin coming with that whip and they probably ask him where his fucking tiara and shield are and what's with the weird cosplay._

San had maintained a white knuckle grip on part of the rack, which had only tightened as he'd watched Wooyoung throw his head back and laugh at something Jimin said, _oh Jimin, you're so funny, practically a comedian._ Wooyoung had then put his hand on Jimins' arm and… _is he…is he squeezing his bicep? Oh come on._ It was when Jimin had the audacity to move some of Wooyoungs' hair out of his eyes that Sans' grip had become too much for the rack and the wood had snapped, leaving the bottom row of weapons to clatter to the ground while Jongho looked at him with wide eyes.

"Remind me not to fuck with you when you're bitter and sulky….it gives you special powers or something, Jesus"

"Jongho?"

"Yeah hyung?"

"Fuck off" he hissed. Jongho held his hands up.

"I'm sensing some misplaced hostility here, but I'll let it go because you're clearly in a bad mood." San turned and levelled his glare on him. "Yikes, crawl back under the bridge bro"

"Are you saying..that I look like a troll Jongho?"

"No hyung, of course not. I'm saying you look like those creepy demons that live under them. You know the ones? Long dark hair, soulless black eyes…super pale skin…kinda look like reanimated dead bodies but with more slime and scales and the teeth…oh and-" San raised an eyebrow, picking up the nearest thing he could find which happened to be a short sword. "Oh come on, what is it with everyone in this place and going straight for the weapons, you're just as bad as Seonghwa hyung" Jongho whined before his sense of self preservation kicked in and he finally left.

San turned his attention back to Wooyoung and Jimin only to have his teeth immediately set on edge by the pair. While he'd initially been happy to realise his feelings…to realise what it was he was feeling and finally put a name to it..he'd come to realise over the course of the past couple of days that it made everything suck infinitely more. He was so full of what he felt for Wooyoung, smiling when he smiled or when he laughed, flushing when Wooyoung threw a knife and it struck the target dead centre, Wooyoung's entire stance and facial expression bordering on dangerous. Wanting to touch him…to be close to him. But Wooyoung was _always_ with Jimin. Learning from him allegedly, although there was entirely too much laughing and touching going on for San to believe that, _unless he's teaching him some weird flirting techniques._

While he'd realised his feelings for Wooyoung he'd also realised something else. Wooyoung most definitely had some sort of thing for Jimin, whether he realised it or not. He could tell from the way Wooyoung looked at the man…the way he was always with him, clearly wanting to spend all his time with him. The way he would laugh and smile at everything Jimin said and San really couldn't take it. He'd been ready to figure out what to do..maybe test out the waters and see if he could tell Wooyoung but it had been obvious that telling Wooyoung how he felt would be a mistake. He knew he'd be rejected…knew Wooyoung wouldn't or more likely couldn't feel that way about him because he felt something for Jimin instead. Which meant San had to keep his feelings to himself and if he wanted to keep Wooyoung close to him, it would have to be as his best friend which meant putting up with Jimin….and Wooyoungs' constant close proximity to Jimin. Acting like nothing was wrong, and that his best friend who he happened to be in love with, being in love with that mochi faced _thing_ wasn't a problem. That it was perfectly okay. _Perfectly fine, not a problem at all._

Which would be easier to do if Wooyoung himself hadn't actually pulled back from San, not by much…but enough for San to notice. He'd cut down on the touches and the hugs and the general clinginess that had always been second nature to them and San was fairly sure it was so that Jimin wouldn't get the wrong idea about them. So that Jimin would know Wooyoung was available and there was nothing going on between he and San. Because Wooyoung was clearly in love with Jimin. _Although God knows why, I mean look at him._ San sneered, watching as Jimin tried to get to grips with one of the swords as Wooyoung showed him how to hold it properly. _He can't even use anything else other than his whip and some throwing knives or daggers. His tiny little mochi hands can't grip the damn sword properly, it's pathetic._ San watched as Wooyoung adjusted Jimins hands, standing behind him to make sure he was hefting it properly and…. _I'm out. I think that's enough torture time for today._ San quietly slid to his feet before slinking out of the training room and heading for his own room to go and sulk in peace.

"Hey, San, what do you think about a movie night?" Hongjoongs' voice floated down the hallway towards him. _A movie night…he's got to be kidding. Yes hyung a movie night will make everything okay. Don't be ridiculous._

"God hyung, I'm not twelve, I'm an _adult,_ who even still does movie night?!"

"Well I noticed you're feeling down…" Hongjoong hedged.

"I'm gonna stop you right there hyung. I know Seonghwa told you, because he tells you _everything_ "

"I mean…I thought you'd prefer it if I pretended I didn't know about your…uh…feelings, not that I didn't already know before. _Christ_ was that a trying time, let me tell you, I just wanted to shake you and yell at you to make you realise but now you know so it's all good and I've been able to cut back on the stress drinking. Well actually it's not _quite_ all good, but close enough! Now you only spend half of your time looking like you're plotting ways to kill Jimin and make it look like an accident." Hongjoong chuckled.

"You already knew?" he bit out.

"Well yeah…Seonghwa and I both did we were just waiting for you to figure it out on your own, we didn't want to meddle, but you're quite dense Sannie!"

"I'm so sorry my emotional heartache has caused you _so_ much trouble hyung."

"I didn't mean it like that Sannie, come on, I just meant that-"

"I hate you. I hate you _both."_ he hissed. Hongjoong held his hands up.

"Are we doing the whole, emotional teenager phase late or?"

"Whatever hyung, I'm going to bed"

"But what about movie night? We're thinking romance because Yunho requested Pride and Prejudice, and no-one wants to watch Jongho's choice, Independence Day, for the hundredth time it's bad enough he insists on reciting that damn speech every time we go out on a mission but-"

"I'm fairly sure Yunho only requested that movie so he could fake fawn over the guy coming out of the water in an effort to make Mingi wear that shirt of his with the deep V neck that laces up and kinda looks similar." San muttered. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with this place" he groaned.

"Actually that's quite an insensitive choice considering your…situation. We could watch Titanic instead….the love interest dies in that one, would that make you feel better?"

"Ugh, I HATE YOU" San screeched before stomping up the stairs to his room, Hongjoongs voice faintly floating up after him.

"So that's a yes to the emotional, teenage angst phase then? Fantastic. Thought we'd gotten off too lightly before when all you did as a teenager was snark and try to hang Jongho out of a window"

San made it to his room, slamming open the door and throwing himself down on his bed. _Why are the hyungs so infuriating. Why didn't they just tell me sooner, why wait for me to figure it out on my own?! Why is he so insistent on a fucking movie night as if I want to sit there and watch Wooyoung sitting too close to Jimin in the dark…probably bumping hands when they reach for popcorn at the same time like some stupid movie. Gag me._

San was much more content to just wallow in bed, torturing himself with his little daydream fantasies of he and Wooyoung finally together. Snuggled in bed together, cuddling while watching Hongjoongs' stupid movie, kissing…but inevitably the nasty little thought would worm its way in that none of it's real. It's all his imagination and that's all it ever will be because Wooyoung doesn't love him back. Wooyoung loves Jimin because it took San too long to figure out his feelings and now it's too late. Now he'll never be able to be with Wooyoung like he wants to be…like he dreams of being, and it's all his own fault. _Although the hyungs can take the blame too because if they'd spoken to me before…I wouldn't be in this mess right now._ He refused to acknowledge the part of himself that knew it wasn't their fault…that if they'd tried to make him realise his feelings before it wouldn't have worked because as much as San hated Jimin…he recognised the fact that the man had played a large part in him realising his true feelings, and it did nothing but irritate him even further.

San heard a faint tap at his door and he let out a frustrated breath.

"I already told you Hongjoong, take your stupid movie night and sho-"

"Ooookay, hi. Hello. Not Hongjoong, but I'm pleased you feel that way because I have something more...adult in mind for our evening" the quiet voice mad San sit up immediately. 

"Yeosang? What are you talking about?" Mingi barrelled in to the room, Yunho close on his heels.

"TIME TO PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY" the former screeched, making San wince at the volume.

"We're just going to a bar Mingi, don't get too excited" Yunho warned. Mingi pouted at him.

"You're no fun"

"…..we're going to a bar?"

"Figured you could use a pick me up, so while the hyungs are enjoying their little movie with baby Jongho…we're going out" San should be questioning whether or not this was really a good idea, going out drinking and using alcohol to try and forget his problems, because surely it wouldn't end well...but he was just so _fed up_ and so…so… _sad._ He let a smirk creep across his face.

"Alright losers we're going drinking, which means you two" he pointed at Yeosang and Yunho. "Need to change."

"YES TIME TO GET WASTED!" Mingi yelled, throwing his hands in the air and waving them about in excitement. 

"I think you mean 'YES RESPONSIBLE DRINKING SO THAT HONGJOONG DOESN'T KILL US COMPLETELY WHEN HE INEVITABLY FINDS OUT'" Yunho yelled back at him, mimicking his arm movements. 

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" they slapped high fives before Mingi started towing Yunho out of the room to find him something more appropriate to wear. San himself slipped in to a pair of leather pants, with a snug black shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone before turning to Yeosang.

"Are you seriously wearing that?" he eyed Yeosang's jeans and oversize sweater.

"Seonghwa likes it" he muttered, fiddling with the overly long sleeves.

"Yeah well, Seonghwa's not coming with us and that's not bar appropriate clothing"

"How do you _know?"_

"TV" he replied casually, before jumping Yeosang and manhandling him in to a pair of ripped black jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket.

In the mean time Mingi had taken care of Yunho's outfit, and soon the four of them were creeping down the stairs and along the hallway as they tried to make their escape. As they approached one particular doorway that they could faintly hear the sounds of a TV coming from, they cautiously peeked in to it. San could see Jongho absolutely riveted to the screen, quoting along to whatever it was they'd ended up watching so presumably it was his choice of movie, while Hongjoong rolled his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn't fall out, and inhaled deeply through his nose. Seonghwa just handed him an open bottle of beer, before grimly pressing his own bottle to his lips and downing a good chunk of it in one go.

"Wow…Seonghwa hyung can really put it away" San mused. "Wait…where does he think you are?" he looked at Yeosang.

"I told him we're going to take you out for dinner…."

"And he _believed_ you?" San was shocked.

"Why wouldn't he? I've never lied to him before" Yeosang mumbled, tugging at his shirt in guilt. "Besides, I'm not the one they call demon spawn"

"Low blow, Yeosang, low blow." 

The four of them dropped to the ground, army crawling past the door one-by-one and hoping the furniture in the room covered them enough that they'd be able to pass unseen. San went last, heart in his mouth as he watched the others each make the short trip but nothing happened. Once San himself had made it past, they had a short run to make it to the main doors and then...freedom. San tried not to dwell on the fact that he hadn't seen Wooyoung or Jimin anywhere.  _They're probably in the training room. Doing training kind of things. Nothing to worry about San, no need to let your imagination wander to unpleasant places. Now let's go get some beer and drown my feelings in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get drunk, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is lowkey for protectyou_myaurora cause I know she's had a shit day even though the shit day will be over by the time she reads this, cause this is late as I've been out most of the day/evening :') I wanted to cheer her up, even if I haven't managed to do it on time! <3333
> 
> Anywaaaaaaay, I'm at a crossroads with this story guys. I have a plan for this, and the chapters planned out but I'm worried I'm dragging it on too long for you, and dragging the angst out too much and that no-ones gonna enjoy it. So I can either cut down on what was supposed to happen and end this in the next chapter or so, making this maybe 12 chapters although it might be a little rushed, or, if no-one minds, I can proceed as planned with a bit more angst, some more demony/plot stuff alongside the romance, and maybe a cliche or two because I'm weak for them. The chapter count then will probably be 18 if I don't have to split anymore chapters. Thoughts? 
> 
> I'm writing this for me, for fun, and as a lighter break from my WooSan pirate AU, but I'm also writing this for you and you've all been so supportive of this story, more than I thought anyone would be so I figure it's only fair to see what you guys think!

After successfully making it out of the Institute without being caught and questioned by Hongjoong or finding themselves with extra tagalongs, they hurried down the quiet street their Institute was located in, heading towards the more bustling main streets of the city centre. Soon they were strolling along the heavily populated streets containing bright, flashing signs and endless bars and clubs, as well as the odd fast food place. They vetoed three bars on account of the shady clientele already intoxicated, they weren't looking to get involved in a fight...they just wanted to drink peacefully. Two more were vetoed for being too busy and lively, until they finally settled on a smaller, more out of the way bar called Illusion, that had a fair few patrons but wasn't too packed, and they pushed their way inside.

"Everybody act natural" San instructed a fidgeting Yunho and Yeosang, who were throwing hesitant looks at the bartender. "We're allowed to be here, we're all legal so stop acting suspicious"

"Allowed is a strong word….we're 'allowed' to be here in the sense that anyone of legal drinking age is _allowed_ to be in here, but in the sense of our legal guardians giving us actual permission to come here? Not so much." Yunho muttered.

"Yeah, Hongjoong hyung's gonna kill us when he finds out" Mingi cackled.

"Why is that funny to you?"

"Because he's funny when he's mad, he's so short and tiny, he's like the angry kitty from that animated Llama movie" three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him with incredulity.

"Did you just…."

"…..liken Hongjoong hyung to the kitten version…"

"…of that creepy old lady from the Disney movie" Mingi nodded vigorously.

"He might let _us_ get away with this if we tell him that" Yeosang pointed out.

"Mingi say it again so we have incriminating evidence" San demanded, pulling out his rarely used cellphone and pulling up the voice recorder. Mingi just gave them the finger in response.

"Whatever, I'm taller than him. He doesn't scare me"

"Yes he does" Yunho mouthed from behind Mingi's back. San rolled his eyes, before gathering everyones orders and making his way over to the bar.

After retrieving their order, four beers because it turned out none of them were bold enough to attempt to sample any of the more complicated sounded drinks on the menu, and this was their first trip to bar...ever, they settled down at their table. They were somewhat separate from the rest of society and used to keeping a low profile, not wanting to draw attention to themselves and their activities, which was why they would be murdered by Hongjoong if he found out about this little venture. Then Seonghwa would revive their corpses and kill them all over again, but they weren't going to dwell on that right then. Instead they talked about everything and nothing, movies and TV shows that they'd watched in their downtime and pretty much the only reason they had cellphones. They laughed about some of the recent incidents during their training, just the usual thing...accidental near impalings...the time Yunho had nearly taken his own eye out...the time after that when Mingi had nearly strangled himself trying to figure out how to make the whip work, that kind of thing, and they stayed away from the topic of Jimin and whatever was making San feel down. No doubt after being warned by Yeosang to do so. One round, turned in to two..then three...then four, with a few shots scattered in here and there once the initial rounds had made them brave, and soon enough they were on their fifth round and everyone's filter had long since vanished.

"Feelings….fucking suck" San slurred. "There's supposed to be an app for everything right?"

"Yeah...'there's an app for that' s'what they always say, isn't it?"

"LIES!" San yelled. "It's bullshit, there's no app to tell you if someone likes you back is there?! Hmmm? WHY?!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mingi's spit flew everywhere as he shushed San long and loud. "We're in PUBLIC"

"You SHHHHHHH, I am going _through_ it godammit, I'm not psychic, how am I supposed to know? HOW?!

"Sounds like a _you_ problem" Mingi cackled.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..there's probably a demon for it though" Yunho cut in.

"You're not testing any more of your weird demon experiments on me, do I look like a lab rat to you? Is that it?" Mingi wailed but a sniffle interrupted their bickering. San's head lolled in Yeosang's' direction.

"Oh noooooo, Yeosangie what's wrong?!"

"Seonghwa…..he….he…" tears dripped down Yeosang's face as his lip trembled.

"He dumped you? I'll fucking kill him" Yunho growled.

"Pffft I'd like to see you try, he's scary, 'specially when he's mad. He'll be the one killing you and I don't even think he needs to look at you to do it" San observed, remembering watching Seonghwa hit a bullseye with a knife without even glancing in the targets direction. It had been mildly terrifying because he'd maintained an irritated glare at San the entire time.

"You will see Sannie! We're totally gonna get an up close and personal demonstration when we get home" Mingi cackled. "Cause we're druuuunk"

"Again, why is that funny to you? And don't say it's because he looks like a cat or whatever bullshit is running through your brain"

"No he looks like an angry bi-" he was cut off by Yeosangs attempt to speak once again.

"He…he….."

"What is it Yeosangie, come on, you can tell us. It's okay" San soothed.

"He…..he….."

"He told you he's prettier than you? He was lying okay, you're the prettiest" San cooed, framing Yeosang's face with his hands very carefully and with an unusual amount of concentration to make sure he didn't hit him in the face instead. Of course he was ignoring the fact that he was lying through his teeth. _Wooyoungie's the prettiest….most beautifulest…..ever._ He nodded sagely to himself.

"Not a lie though" Mingi declared, shooting finger guns at Yeosang.

"Yes it is" Yunho shot back.

"No it isn't"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"Do you two need to take this outside? I didn't know you felt that way about Seonghwa hyung Mingi"

"No, no, you're both wrong he….he…." Yeosang hiccuped. Mingi held up his hands in a 'I've got this' gesture.

"He's cheating on you with Hongjoong hyung right?! I fucking knew it, the hyungs are basically like our parents it makes no sense for him to date Yeosang" San and Yunho both turned to look at Mingi, their expressions screaming "what the fuck?!", as he blinked at them. "What? It's true! Hongjoong hyung's basically our dad and Seonghwa hyung's basically our mum cause he's secretly soft when he's not trying to be all raaaaaahhh scary parent. It makes sense for the two of the to be together"

"No…it _doesn't_ " San said through gritted teeth.

"Mingi, I know somewhere in that head of yours…there is a brain. Please try and use it in the future okay?" Yunho said, patting Mingi's head as he did so, but abruptly freezing as Yeosang let out a sob. San instantly threw his arms around him.

"Shhh it's okay, don't cry Yeosangie"

"He's….Seonghwa…he's just…..he….."

"Yes, he's...? You can tell us anything"

"It's just...he...he...he's so beautiful" Yeosang sobbed out at last.

"Wait, what?"

"LOOK AT HIM" Yeosang shoved a cell phone in Sans face, a picture of Seonghwa- _where the fuck is his shirt?!_

"AH MY EYES! EW I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT" San shrieked.

"LEMME SEE" Mingi yelled, snatching for the phone. All was quiet for a moment as Mingi studied the image, a shirtless Seonghwa, head tilted back slightly, teeth sunk in to his bottom lip and eyes half closed. _Three….two…one…._ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mingin screamed, while Yunho just sighed.

"We're going to get kicked out, aren't we?"

"Yeah, probably. Just as well we won't be able to come back here once the hyungs have us locked at home under house arrest" San replied.

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE THAT?!" none of them really used their phones all that much, in fact they'd only recently managed to convince Hongjoong to let them have them. After all…they spent all their time together and they used their comms when they were in the field, there was really no need for them, and aside from Yunho they weren't the most tech savvy bunch but Hongjoong had relented after their constant badgering about needing them for 'down time'...aka watching Netflix and listening to music. He'd finally allowed it to shut them up and 'put an end to his suffering'. San himself didn't really use his all that much, although in recent days he'd built up quite the collection of sneak photos of Wooyoung.

"BECAUSE IT'S MY PHONE AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LIKE TO LOOK AT IT. HE'S FUCKING BEAUTIFUL" Yeosang yelled in outrage, trying to snatch the phone back but Mingi held it out of his reach.

"WAIT WAIT, lemme look at it again"

"Why would you want to do that?" San wrinkled his nose.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Yeosang yelled, reaching for it while Mingi examined the photo. "STOP LOOKING AT IT"

"Is he zooming in?"

"What the fuck would he possibly want to see up close?!"

"I don't want to know" San and Yunho shot back and forth between themselves, being completely ignored by the other two.

"Actually, now that I look at it, Seonghwa hyung doesn't look half bad. Told you guys he's pretty" Yeosang finally suceeded in snatching his phone back, clutching it to his chest tightly.

"He's mine, you can't have him" he pouted at them.

"Believe me Yeosangie, you're more than welcome to him" Yunho muttered.

"WOAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Mingi yelled, the sudden volume making even San jump slightly.

"What now?" Yunho groaned.

"Yeosangs phone's magic" Mingi gaped.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Seonghwa hyung was in his phone but now he's here….how advanced is the tech in that thing?" San felt a chill creep up his spine, the chill one felt when the end was near, or at least he imagined you would. Slowly he turned in his chair to face the direction Mingi was staring in, spying Seonghwa entering the bar and looking... _fuck._

"Yeosang….what did you do?"

"I missed him…so I told him where I was so he could come to me" Yeosang hummed happily, while Yunho choked.

"Why the fuck would you do that, do you want us to die?!" he exploded, causing Yeosangs eyes to fill with tears again.

"Yunho" San groaned, "Seonghwa hyung's already pissed, did you have to make Yeosangie cry on top of it?" Yunho paled, frantically trying to shush Yeosang.

"I just really missed him and-and-and I wanted to see him"

"Of course you did Yeosangie, it's not like you saw him a few hours ago or anything, perfectly understandable" San, Mingi and Yunho all looked at each other, silently communicating the best way to handle this.

"RUN" they yelled simultaneously as they shoved out of their seats, leaving Yeosang to fend for himself. They made a break for the back exit, weaving around tables and chairs, getting closer and closer to the little sign signalling their freedom. The door was within reach when San felt a hand clamp down on the back of his shirt, a cut off yelp indicating that Yunho had been grabbed in a similar fashion.

"MINGI….LEAVE US….GO AND LIVE" San shrieked as Seonghwa hauled him back through the bar, in the direction of their abandoned table.

"Mingi, if you take a step out of that exit-" Mingis eyes darted between them all as he edged towards the door. "I'll make you regret it." Seonghwa finished. "And just so you know, Hongjoong's waiting for you all at home and he's well aware of...this" Mingi gulped as the new information registered. _Don't do it Mingi, be strong._

"On…on a scale of one to ten how angry is he?" Mingi's voice was small as Seonghwa just looked at him.

"One hundred" Mingi visibly paled, immediately freezing in place.

"Not scared of Hongjoongie hyung my ass" San muttered.

"SEONGIIIIEEEEEEE" Yeosang wailed. Seonghwa released his hold on he and Yunho as Yeosang threw himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I MISSED YOU" he cried.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Seonghwa blinked, confused, wiping at Yeosang's cheeks with his thumbs. "What did they do to you?"

"Why do you assume we did anything, this was _his_ idea" San couldn't keep the petulant tone out of his voice, but luckily for him Yeosang saved him from having to hear Seonghwa's reply.

"Because….because you're so beautiful Seongieeeee, and I missed you so, so much but you're here now" he snuggled in to Seonghwa's side before turning a glare on Mingi. "MINE. MY SEONGIE" Mingi held his hands up.

"He's not my type"

"That's not what it seemed like" Yunho sang.

"What…and I cannot stress this enough" Seonghwa sighed, "…the fuck?"

"Mingi's trying to steal you from me"

"I'm really, really not hyung, I swear, I just agreed that you're good looking"

"...while staring way too long at a shirtless photo of him" San pointed out.

"I don't….I don't want to know. Whatever. We're going home. NOW"

"Yes hyung" three voices sounded in resigned unison, while the third murmured "Okay Seongie" happily snuggling in to the mans side.

They staggered out of the bar under Seonghwa's unimpressed stare, made no less intimidating by the younger boy attached to his side. Once they were outside in the chilling night air, Seonghwa took the lead as they headed towards home. Yeosang clinging to his side the whole way, refusing to let go and San couldn't help but get irritated at the sight. _That should be Wooyoung and I...we should be like that. I should have drunk texted him asking him to come because I missed his face and wanted snuggles and he would have come rushing here to find me, no matter what he was doing and we could have cuddled while the others carried on drinking and bickering, and then we could have walked home holding hands...instead I'm drinking alone with two idiots and a clingy crybaby who can't go a few hours without his boyfriend while he and Jimin are...doing God knows what. Why can't I have what they have? Why do I have to be alone? Why is it like this for me?_

San kicked at the ground, falling further behind the others little by little. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Seonghwa turned his side and nuzzled his nose in to Yeosang's hair, inhaling and briefly shutting his eyes, before opening them to smile softly at Yeosang. Murmuring to him as the younger refused to give up his hold on his waist no matter how he coaxed him, eventually giving up and pulling him closer to him as Yeosang snuggled his face in to his neck. San finally forced his eyes away, feeling a distinctly unwanted prickling in his eyes. _Fuck this, this was supposed to be a good time out so I could stop feeling crappy about this whole situation. Not 'let's get San drunk and emotionally vulnerable and then shove our cute coupley-ness in his face' time._

Making sure that no-one was looking, San slipped away from the others and in to a dark, unlit side street. Waiting a moment or two just in case the others happened to notice he was missing, although he doubted it seeing as Seonghwa and Yeosang were busy being sickening with each other and Yunho was being entertained by Mingi. He listened, but there were no shouts of alarm, no angry Seonghwa bellowing for him to show himself. No-one came looking for him, and why would they when they all had each other and San had...no-one. No-one to care if he'd drunk too much, no-one to notice that he was no longer with the group.

_Whatever, this is perfect. I know there's a short cut back to the Institute around here somewhere...if I follow this road up, then turn left once...or is it twice? Or maybe it's left, then right...never mind, I'll figure it out, it can't be that hard and I should be able to beat the others back so Seonghwa can't even be mad that I wandered off. Or I'll just lurk in the side alley I should come out in and when they come past, slip back in with them like I've been there the whole time. They won't even notice anyway. We all get home, I don't have to see Yeosang and Seonghwa being disgustingly cute with each other, and it's a win for everyone._

With his decision now made, San spun and marched up the side street, heading for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read my authors note, you might want to cause it's gonna affect what happens next.
> 
> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all going to be fine" sure Jan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd been planning to write the final seven chapters in one go, but that's not happening....although I'm hoping I'll get to write at least two more today so I can update a bit more regularly for you all! My brain's being weird and it's not quite writers block but I open the doc and my brain's like..nope. :(
> 
> Also my chapter count of 18 might be wrong for this...it might be more cause I think some of what I'm planning for some chapters might make the chapter too long and have to be split in to two :')

Wooyoung stepped out of the shower in a cloud of steam, wrapping a towel around his waist and using a smaller one to roughly dry his hair. He felt utterly exhausted after spending another long day training with Jimin. It's all he'd done the past few days, train, train train, and because he was trying to get over his feelings for San..trying to distance himself a little in order to achieve that, Jimin had become his new training partner. The older man was more than willing to train with him, to teach him new techniques, or how to improve on what he was already familiar with. Wooyoung was fascinated by the stories Jimin had, of the kind of demons they had yet to encounter in their city…if they even would at all. He'd grown closer to Jimin, and he'd become a good mentor, someone Wooyoung didn't think he'd ever stop looking up to. Jimin made everything look so effortless, and Wooyoung was trying his best to emulate his confidence and decisive strength when it came to picking a tactic and following through on a move. San always told him he was fine as he was, that he was one of the best as he was…but San was obligated to say those kinds of things, it was sort of his duty as his best friend although Wooyoung was failing at his own best friend duties.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't just switch off his feelings for San, he needed to let them fade out and he'd accepted that he would have to put some distance between them to hopefully help with that because it was hard to kill off feelings when you wake up in bed snuggled with the person you have feelings for and just want to repeat it over and over, forever. Hard to kill your feelings when the object of your affections was cupping your face to squish your cheeks, or holding your hand to pull you along, or hugging you or just generally being far closer than he strictly needed to be and all you could think about was a little happy daydream of how things could be. So distance had been Wooyoung's next plan of action before things got any more dire than they already were. He knew he couldn't do it without San noticing and the other boy hadn't said anything as of yet to him. Wooyoung was thankful for that because he really didn't have an explanation, although he'd been purposefully letting San think that he had feelings for Jimin, despite how vehemently he'd previously denied it. Maybe if he told himself enough, he'd really start believing it, so he'd laughed a little louder than necessary at Jimin's anecdotes, stood a little closer than necessary claiming to the older man he couldn't quite see clearly, found any excuse to touch the man without seeming weird because he simply wanted to convince San he had feelings for Jimin, to let San think that's all that was going on here and hopefully convince himself along the way, he certainly didn't want Jimin thinking he had feelings for him because that would just make everything awkward. He always knew when San was watching, always knew when San was there after years of becoming attuned to his presence, and so as soon as he felt the tell-tale tingle of the other boys presence…he put on his little show. No doubt angering his best friend who was probably angry at being lied to, when they usually told each other everything. Wooyoung would most likely have to have a 'heart to heart' with San where he 'confessed' his feelings, and confessed how 'scared' he'd been to admit it all to him, San would be angry he'd lied to him, Wooyoung would apologise and reassure San that he was still his best friend because he didn't have a chance with Jimin anyway, that there was no chance he'd be left out or replaced, San would comfort him and all would go back to normal. _It's all going to be fine._

After dressing in comfortable jeans and a loose sweater, Wooyoung traipsed down the stairs and made his way to the room Hongjoong had turned in to a 'movie theatre' for the night. Meaning he'd set out some snacks, pulled up a movie on Netflix and had dimmed the lights. Why Hongjoong felt the need to do a movie night, Wooyoung had no idea. They hadn't done one in forever, but rather than the whole group of them together, it ended up being just Wooyoung himself, Hongjoong who was being far too enthusiastic about the whole thing for Wooyoung's mood, an already done Seonghwa with a happy Jongho…plus Jimin who probably felt like he couldn't refuse even if he'd wanted to flee back to his room the moment he'd walked in and seen Jongho quoting along far too enthusiastically. Without the others there, Hongjoong had relented in the face of everyone else's disinterest and let Jongho pick the movie. Wooyoung was just grateful he and Jimin had been late to the event, having needed to clear up the training room, then go for showers before joining the others. Wooyoung had settled down on the couch next to Jongho, the youngest slowly migrating closer to him the longer the movie went on before ending up with his head snuggled in to Wooyoung's shoulder and his arms around him. But still he never stopped quoting, Wooyoung didn't particularly mind it, simply thankful Independence Day had been the boys choice and not one of the usual horror movies that he preferred.

They'd been halfway through their second movie, when Seonghwa had started frowning at his phone. Wooyoung assumed Yeosang was texting him but he didn't see why the older would be frowning about it. They'd just gone out for dinner with San, nothing major. Wooyoung would ordinarily be upset they hadn't even bothered to invite him but seeing as it was helping with his plan…he couldn't be too mad at them, it's not like he was in the mood to interact with everyone anyway. Not long after his initial frown fest, Seonghwa suddenly erupted, startling everyone in the room.

"Those little-"

"What's wrong hyung?" Jongho asked, eyes wide as he clutched Wooyoung.

"Yeosang's _drunk_ and he's texting me, if you can even call it that, because he wants me to meet him wherever it is they are. He sounds upset and-"

"Boohoo, your life is so hard. Your clingy drunk of a boyfriend requires your presence, whatever will you do" the youngest snarked. "That's not a real problem hyung, shh, I can't hear Thor"

"They said that they were going out for dinner-"

"Seonghwa relax, you know as well as I do that they…or at least one of them in particular needs to unwind, so what if they had a beer with dinner? At least they're being responsible about it" Seonghwa just stared at their leader. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aside from the fact Sangie is so drunk he can't even text properly which means they've clearly had more than one beer...you're telling me that you have no issue with them drinking at all?" Wooyoung took in Seonghwa's tone, use of words and facial expression, looking at Hongjoong and trying to communicate with their leader telepathically. _It's a trap hyung, be careful!_

"Well…they are legally allowed to, and as long as they're just having one with dinner, and keeping under the radar, what's the harm? Yeosang's probably just a lightweight, he's never really drunk before and he's quite small-"

"Says you" Jongho snorted, earning a venomous look from Hongjoong.

"They're at a bar." Seonghwa enunciated clearly. "They've been at a bar the entire time from what I can make out of Yeosang's text" Seonghwa turned his phone and they all leaned forward to read the series of message bubbles on his screen.

 **"** **Seongieeeeeeeeeeee, i iss yiou"**

 **"** **hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"**

 **"** **cfokme here NIOWWWWEE"**

 **"** **hehehehe fopregot locastion…oi ajm HEREEEEEEW"**

 **"** **fhjfjdsbfhdsbfsd"**

 **"** **IM SOPRRY SEIONGIEE I LOIED TO YOU"**

 **"** **BUT OYU HEAV TOP FCORGIVE MWE KAAAAY? BAECKUSE YOU LOPVE ME AKND ILL GIVTE YOU KISSEWS AN….AN…WE HWERE TE WQHIOLE TIMWE PWROMISE"**

 **"** **GBWETTRE THAN DRINK WASLKIN STREETS"**

 **"** **SADFER"**

 **"** **SO YOU CSANYT BBE MADS"**

 **"** **E"**

 **"** **NO POIMKY PORIMISE"**

 **"** **TAT YOU QONT E MAD"**

 **"** **NOW COME"**

A moment of silence descended on the group as they took in the messages after managing to decipher them in the first place, and the full gravity of how monumentally fucked the group at the bar were about to be.

"Yiiiiiikes" Jongho announced, Wooyoung nodding his head in wide eyed agreement, noting the suppressed anger in Seonghwa's gaze. _They took his precious Sangie out and got him absolutely off of his face drunk, Seonghwa will kill them._ "Hyungs, can I have San's room when you kill him? No wait...actually I want Mingi's..."

"Hyung…hey Hongjoong hyung, are you okay?" Wooyoung's eyes shot to their leader and he went cold. Hongjoong's usually cheerful face was dark, eyes hard, and mouth set in a firm line. Wooyoung shivered.

"I assume you want to go and collect Yeosang yourself?" he asked Seonghwa, the older nodding.

"Go. Bring them back, and don't let any of them sneak off. I'd hate for them to miss their punishment" he grit out. Jongho clutched Wooyoung at their leaders tone, Wooyoung clutching him right back, while Jimin just blinked at the scene.

That had been a while ago, Seonghwa had immediately left, Jimin had gone to bed as had Jongho, and Wooyoung had paced up and down as he waited for the others to get back. Hongjoong simply sitting in silence, fury radiating off of him in waves. Wooyoung's head snapped up at the sound of the front door, and he charged out in to the hallway as Seonghwa lugged a half asleep Yeosang in to the Institute, trying to keep him upright but struggling to do so because of the way Yeosang was gripping him. _Must be nice…being wanted by the person you love. You being the thing they want when they're not themselves, them wanting you by their side constantly, badly enough to risk getting in to trouble to call you to them._

"Seonghwa. You appear to be missing one" Hongjoong said, deceptively calmly.

"Hmm? They should all be here, let's be honest none of them would dare-"

"San!" Wooyoung yelped, eyes scanning the heads in the hallway and not seeing a head of familiar black and red hair. Yunho and Mingi were there, trailing in behind Seonghwa and Yeosang, but no San.

" _San"_ growled Seonghwa and Hongjoong in terrifying harmony.

"He was right there behind us, where the hell did he go?" Seonghwa yelled, spinning to Yunho and Mingi.

"Fuck you, I'm not his babysitter" Mingi chose that moment to take a stand, one of his poorer decisions of the night. Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong raised a brow at him. Mingi valiantly tried to remain defiant, but he quickly crumbled under the combined stare of his hyungs. "I-I-I'M SORRY HYUNGS THEY MADE ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO NOT REALLY"

"You LIAR! What happened to "TIME TO PARTAAAAAAAY"?!" Yunho turned on Mingi. "The betrayal….I can't _believe_ you"

"Yeah well you were the one who was all "woo responsible drinking" because of Hongjoong hyung" Mingi said, triumphantly. Wooyoung squinted his eyes at the taller in confusion. _How is that...supposed to get Yunho in trouble? And trump what he just said that you said? He really is a moron._

"That…is not even a bad thing" Yunho sighed.

"Who's idea was this?" Hongjoong's icy voice rang out, cutting through their bickering and backstabbing.

"Mingi keep your mouth shut, I'm warning you...you've already betrayed us once tonight" Yunho threatened.

"I didn't say anything!" he protested.

"But you were going to, you _always_ do"

"SHUT UP. Who. Was. It?" Yunho and Mingi tried to stare out Hongjoong, twitching slightly, eyes rapidly blinking.

"It was….um….it was...Yeosang"

"Who's the traitor now Yunho!?" Mingi whirled on him.

"Look, he's got some kind of immunity because of Seonghwa hyung, he'll be fine, not like _us_ "

"I always knew you heathens would corrupt him" Seonghwa sighed. "I'm taking him to bed" Seonghwa informed Hongjoong.

"I'll let it slide this once because I understand what he was trying to do, and his heart was in the right place" Hongjoong sighed.

"Thank you hyung! We knew you were reasonable deep down!"

"Yeah, way, way deep down!" Yunho and Mingi crowded forward to hug Hongjoong, before turning to head up the stairs after Seonghwa and Yeosang.

"Not so fast" they froze. "I was talking about Yeosang. He's never caused me trouble before so he gets a free pass this time. You two on the other hand…."

"Hyung….please…." Mingi begged. "We were having such a nice moment together"

"Enjoy your last night of freedom because tomorrow you're not going anywhere unless people are dying and demons need to be killed. No leaving the institute for _anything_. I don't care if the latest Marvel movie is out, I don't care if the newest Switch game has just been released, I don't care if Block B themselves have a reunion concert for one night only, you do not step one foot out of this Institute. There will be no phones. No TV. No nothing, it'll be like the good old days before anything fun was invented." a familiar giggle rang out, and Wooyoung glanced up to see Jongho, who'd obviously been woken by the commotion, had come to see the fallout.

"Yungi's in troubleeee" he sang gleefully.

"But Hyuuuung, you don't understand, I'll die without entertainment there's literally nothing else to do after training-" Mingi whined.

"You should have thought of that before you lied to us about where you were going, and participated in something you knew was a monumentally stupid decision."

"Hyuuuung" Mingi tried, this time attempting to act cute at the same time. Hongjoong watched Mingi's pitiful attempt at aegyo with a wrinkled nose.

"You're also on clean up duty too now, for the foreseeable future."

"Thank you Mingi" Yunho groaned. "Just once, can you keep your mouth _shut._ You should have thanked him for not ripping you limb from limb"

"But _why?!_ What about Yeosang?!" Mingi complained.

"Yeosang was trying to help a friend, you two I'm sure just went along for the ride, didn't you?" Hongjoong gave them a hard stare but they didn't deny it. "You, Yunho, know better. You're the oldest of them and once things got out of hand you should have put a stop to it, one beer...I might have been angry that you'd lied to us but I would have let it go. But this? How much did you even drink for Yeosang to be in such a state? The two of you can barely manage to walk in a straight line. How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous? You know what's out there, and you know that if a demon gets a whiff of a hunter, let alone a drunk, incapacitated one, they'll come running. You painted a giant, glaring target on your backs. You're lucky nothing happened" Hongjoong's voice rose the longer he spoke, ending in a shout that echoed through the deadly silent hallway.

"San, someone has to find San. He's still out there and he can't defend himself right now" Wooyoung finally spoke up, trying very hard not to panic.

"Wooyoung, Jongho, you go. I'll follow with Seonghwa after I ask Jimin to keep an eye on these two idiots" Yunho and Mingi flinched at the venom in his tone. Wooyoung didn't waste anymore time, rushing to grab his weapons, Jongho not far behind him. He didn't even bother to change in to gear, just strapping on one of his daggers to the small of his back and tucking some knives in to his boots. He didn't have time to mess around digging out the other belts and sheaths and filling them with weapons. He hoped he wouldn't need them anyway. Jongho followed his lead, grabbing the bare minimum, and then the two of them were dashing for the front door.

_Where the fuck are you San? You'd better not be hurt, or I'll kill you myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wooyoung's mad, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are plotting a murder and drunk San does things sober San's gonna regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a long chapter again, I was trying to keep the chapters for this to like a max of 2-3K so I can update faster cause it's faster to edit...but I just couldn't bring myself to cut this in half so...big chapter. Lots of Woosan though? But this is me...so we gotta have the angst. 
> 
> I've got good news for y'all...I've got 3 chapters for this left to write! You might have noticed the chapter count has gone up...I underestimated how much I could fit in a chapter so...it's gone up. It might go up again depending on if I need to cut hugely long chapters in half but we'll see! The next 5 chapters are all written, they just need to be edited! 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for your patience and encouragement while I had my 'ah I can't write' moment, and for sticking it out with me until the inspiration came back!

Wooyoung hurried through the streets of Seoul, Jongho trying to keep up with the quick pace he'd set. He roughly knew where San had been separated from the others, somewhere between the bar and the Institute and Wooyoung was heading for the bar itself, planning to track San back and hopefully find him along the way. Wooyoung wouldn't normally worry about him to this extent, trusting him to make it back in his own time and for everything to be fine…but San had been drinking so his normally sharp, capable friend wasn't at his best right now. _Please be okay…please be okay…nothing can happen to you, you have to be safe. You'd better be having a conversation with a fire hydrant or something, and then I'll shout at you for being such an idiot right before I laugh at you. Yes, that's what's happened. You wandered off and started talking to some sort of inanimate object because you're drunk off your ass, everything's fine because you're San and...and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you._

Wooyoung skidded to a stop in front of the bar, Jongho not far behind him. His head snapping from side to side, frantically searching the area for a familiar head of red and black hair...but he was nowhere to be seen.

"SAN" he yelled, heads turning but none of them being the one he was looking for. "SAN" he yelled again. _Think like San….think like San…which would be easier to do if he wasn't drunk, but it's fine. It'll all be fine, no need to panic. Just..think Wooyoung. Think. Seonghwa hyung came to meet them and they weren't expecting him…he dragged them home and he was super mad…San was at the back and he somehow managed to slip away from hyung, it must have been deliberate..but why would he do that? Is it because Seonghwa hyung was lecturing them? If that's the case then...he'd have slipped away to meet them back at the Institute right? There's nowhere for him to go by himself._ Wooyoung thought with a sinking feeling. _So where did he go? Where are you San?_

"Hyung" Jongho came alongside him. "I'll search that side of the street, you search this side, okay? The hyungs will be searching from the Institute back this way so we should meet them halfway…" Wooyoung nodded absentmindedly, his gaze drifting to an innocuous side street. He stared at it blindly, lost in his thoughts, his eyes slowly focusing in on what he was looking at. _Side street…side street…of course! If he wanted to avoid being seen by Seonghwa hyung, if he wanted to get away from him and his scolding...he'd have to take a side street, and one of these leads to the Institute, I'm sure of it…but which one?_ Wooyoung glanced up and down his side of the street, noting a few similar alleyways and side streets branching off from the busier main road. _Fuck it, he's drunk and he needed to slip away quickly and quietly..there's only really one option._ Wooyoung made a beeline for the side street closest to him, hurrying in to the shadows that shrouded it.

"SAN" he called as he rushed down the dark, narrow street, turning his head this way and that frantically as he scanned his surroundings, in case San was passed out against a wall or a dumpster or something. He turned left, trying to remember the series of turns that would lead to the Institute rather than who knew where. The side streets were quiet, poorly illuminated and twisty and Wooyoung was starting to panic because there was still no sign of San who was more than a little vulnerable right now, and the wealth of shadows and gloom made perfect hiding places for the kind of unsavoury creatures they hunted down. Why else would they all be so familiar with the dingy network of side streets? They often found themselves tracking demons through them on a hunt, and they knew them like the back of their hand...except San was drunk so his sense of direction would be off and Wooyoung's rising panic wasn't helping him navigate any either.

He'd just taken another turn, his fast, panicked breaths loud in his ears, when he heard it faintly. A low and sultry voice, drifting down from one of the side streets nearby, bringing him to a dead stop. He cocked his head to listen. _I don't have time to rescue a civilian right now, San needs me. Please be a dude trying to get laid, and not something that I need to waste time stabbing._ Wooyoung focused on the voice, tuning out the background noise as he edged further in the voices direction until he could clearly hear the words being said.

"Mmm, what are you doing out here all alone...little hunter?" a female voice purred, sending a shiver of...wrongness up his spine. The voice had a strange quality to it. There was something... _other_ about it. Something insidious within it that crept in to his mind and if he hadn't realised what was happening and slammed down his mental shields against it...would have torn through his guard, easing all the tension he was feeling, making him compliant and relaxed...making him putty in this woma-no this _things,_ hands. He'd been so focused on the voice and it's strangeness that he hadn't focused on the words exactly, so what she said next sent a chill washing over him.

"You're quite pretty for a hunter aren't you?" the woman crooned. "Ordinarily I wouldn't play with your kind, I'd merely kill you on sight like the roaches you are. But...I'm bored, and you...well. You don't seem to be quite at your best do you handsome?" the voice purred. Wooyoung felt his heart rate increase painfully, his thoughts racing. _Hunter...one of us? It couldn't be Jongho, he couldn't have searched his side of the street just yet...he has no reason to be here..._ Wooyoung's brain was screaming the answer at him, but he refused to acknowledge it. He _couldn't,_ because that would mean...it would mean...

"And you know..." the voice took on a conspiratorial tone. "I could never resist dimples, call it my weakness" _No...no, no, no, no. There's only one hunter I know that has dimples...San. No it can't be...not San. He's...he's passed out in an alley somewhere, or talking to a lamppost, not being cornered by a...whatever this woman is. Not alone and vulnerable and about to be eaten by a fucking demon. No...no._

Wooyoung could feel himself starting to panic, the thought of losing San running around and around in his brain, flashes from the warehouse joining in with it. Shoving it all down, Wooyoung rushed in to the alleyway that the voice was floating out of. As he entered, he could just make out two dimly lit figures, a man and a woman. The man was pressed back against the wall, hands resting loosely on the womans hips. The woman, and she was just that...a woman, was pressed right up against the mans body, one hand on the wall behind him...the other trailing up and down his chest as she leaned in towards his mouth. Closer...and closer. Wooyoung recognised that shirt...and he couldn't mistake deep red highlights in pitch black hair. _San...that's...it's San. I found him..._ the realisation punched Wooyoung in the chest, freezing him in place as he brain stayed stuck on the image in front of him, that it was San. _His_ San...lurking in an alleyway being...intimate with a woman. With someone that wasn't him. _He's going to...he's going to kiss her. I'm...I'm interrupting. I should...I should go._

Wooyoung swallowed the lump in this throat, his eyes darting to the side and away from the couple...catching a brief flash of _something_ as he did so. He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the spot that he'd caught a momentary flash of whatever it was. Nine white, bushy fox tails bloomed in his sight, waving away from the woman and his brain finally started to function again as the womans words from moments before started to replay in his mind. _That...is not a woman. That's a...a gumiho. Nine tailed fox. I can't let her kiss San...if she kisses him she'll drain him of all of his life energy...he'll...he'll..._

Wooyoung came crashing back to reality with the realisation, all while another made itself known. _Feelings are dangerous things…no. Not feelings...just...my feelings. My feelings for San are what's dangerous. They cloud my judgement. She knows he's a hunter, I heard her say it but as soon as I laid eyes on them..on what they were doing...I couldn't focus on anything else. I'm a trained demon hunter yet I stood here like a...like a..._ Wooyoung mentally scolded himself. _Never mind that now, I'll deal with it later. Right now, I need to save San before the idiot gets himself sucked dry._

"HEY" Wooyoung yelled, voice echoing. The woman's head snapped to him in irritation, San's rolling in his direction moments after, his face lighting up as he caught sight of him. San started frantically waving his arm in the air, shoving the gumiho in the chest a little as he brought his arm up to do so.

"WOOYOUNGIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" he shrieked at full volume and the gumiho winced with him. "I was tryin'a find my way back to the Institute, there's a shortcut round here somewhere, I know there is, but it's fucking moved. Rude. Anyways...I got a little lost but you came to find me yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" San cheered.

"Back away fox" Wooyoung growled at the gumiho. She grinned, a sharp, sly thing revealing pointed canines.

"Why would I do that...where's the fun in just walking away, when I can have two hunters for the price of one?" she lunged at Wooyoung, the sentence barely finished. He yanked his favourite dagger from its sheath in response, swinging it around in one smooth move. The gumiho leant backwards to avoid having her throat slashed open, and he used the opportunity to kick her in the knee, bringing her down heavily on to it. She flicked her head up at him, smirking.

"Aw, you want to play, I was hoping you would"

"If you get up, and walk away right now. I'll let you live" _at least for now._ Wooyoung pointed his dagger at her. She snarled in response, abruptly lunging up with her hands reaching for his throat. But she never quite made it. As Wooyoung jerked back reflexively, bringing the dagger up...she fell flat on her face on the hard, stone ground of the alley. Revealing a tipsy San clutching two of her tails in his hand as she did so.

"Leave Wooyoungie ALONE" he yelled, tugging savagely on the tails again, making her whine. "Saved you, no need to thank me" he giggled at Wooyoung. Wooyoung blinked at him, scoffing out a laugh.

"I'm the one saving you, you idiot" he replied. "And I had it all under control"

"Nuh uh…I _just_ saved you from the bad tail lady." he replied stubbornly. "What's she called...gummy something? Ugh I can't remember. BUT she was about to go all.." he brought his free hand up to his throat, the fingers curled to mimic claws as he mimed what Wooyoung assumed to be his throat being ripped out, complete with growling sound effects. "and you would have been all..URK" San made a choking noise, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth and shutting his eyes as he lolled his head to the side. "And then I would have been all..." San burst in to very noisy, very fake tears.

Wooyoung closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. _I can't deal with this right now. I want to smack him one for being such an idiot as to go out and get stupidly drunk, and then as if that wasn't bad enough, wander away from the others. For wandering alone, and...and for nearly getting hurt. But he's standing there acting so...so silly, so ridiculous, messing around as if he wasn't about to be eaten by a damn gumiho. If she'd kissed him he would have ended up with his energy completely drained and his liver missing and I...I would have found him. I would have found his fucking dead body just...lying there. If I'd been seconds later...he would be...he nearly...I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands._

Wooyoung stalked forward, hand shaking slightly as he gripped his dagger courtesy of the potent combination of fear and anger currently coursing through him. The gumiho on the ground snarled as he came level with her head, she'd brought herself in to a crouching position while they'd been distracted and as Wooyoung approached she sprang at him, San's grip on her tails not slowing her down in the least as they were ripped from his hand by the force of her spring.

"WOOYOUNGIE" San yelled, panic evident in his voice. The gumiho caught Wooyoung around the middle, bringing him down to the ground with enough force that they rolled a few paces down the alley, fighting for dominance. The gumiho momentarily came out on top, hand latching on to Wooyoung's neck and cutting off his air.

"Now you made me work up a sweat, but I think..." she sniffed him. "mmm...you're going to be worth it" she licked his neck, causing him to shudder while an enraged shout echoed down the alley courtesy of San.

"HEY BITCH, HE'S NOT A FUCKING LOLLIPOP" San yelled. "NO-ONE SHOULD BE LICKING HIM BUT-" San cut himself off, and Wooyoung would ordinarily have been a little curious as to what the other boy had been about to say but he took the gumiho's momentary distraction and slight slackening of her grip to wrestle one hand free. He grabbed her throat, kneeing her in the stomach and rolling the two of them over until he was straddling her.

"I don't have time for you, I have other idiots to deal with" he snapped, squeezing her throat as she snarled in outrage. "Just remember, I warned you. You could have walked away." he growled, twirling the dagger in his hand before driving it down and through her heart. The gumiho let out one long, rage filled howl before promptly starting to dissolve in to ashes. Wooyoung re-sheathed his dagger, dusting himself off before he continued on his previous path...stalking towards San.

"You let her lick you" San pouted.

"You nearly let her kiss you" Wooyoung snapped back.

"Ooohhh Wooyoungie's mad" San's giggle echoed throughout the side street and Wooyoung viciously murdered the little thought that cooed 'adorable' as he came right up to San, pushing his shoulder.

"Idiot. Why did you do that?" he shoved again. "If you were going to insist on being drunk you should have stayed with the others, but no you had to go wandering off, drunk off your ass, in to a dark alleyway and get lost because you were too drunk to figure out how to get home." Wooyoung shoved him again. "You know better than that. You're a fucking demon hunter, allegedly." another shove. "Instead, you nearly let a gumiho drain you, you're lucky I was here to save your ass" Wooyoung gave San's shoulder one final shove, sending his back colliding with the brick wall for the second time that night.

"You could have _died_ San. We're not talking you getting a little bit hurt here, a cut or a scrape or a bruise, something that'll fade away in no time. A funny story of you getting your ass handed to you by a demon because you were too drunk to walk straight, which FYI wouldn't have even been remotely funny to me anyway because I can't fucking stand it when you get hurt. We're talking you having your energy sucked out like you're a juice box and bye bye liver. Nice knowing you. But then again you wouldn't have cared because you. Would. Have. Been. Dead." Wooyoung punctuated each word with a poke to the chest. San blinked at him. "You would never have come home and I'd...I'd have been the one to find you..." Wooyoung swallowed the lump in his throat. "I hate you. I fucking hate you Choi San, you're such a fucking idiot" he yelled. San pouted at him.

"Noooooooo Wooyoungiiieeeee" San whined. "You can't hate me, you're not allowed cause I looooove you." San grabbed Wooyoung's face with both of his hands. "I love you Wooyoungie please don't cry" Wooyoung felt his heart skip a beat at the words, despite knowing San meant it in a platonic way...a best friends kind of way.

"I'm not crying" he grumbled, trying his best to look away despite San's grip on his cheeks.

"You are" San left one hand cupping one of his cheeks, thumb swiping under his eye, and the other to poke at the wetness trailing down the other. "See, you're leaking" San giggled. Wooyoung pulled his head out of San's grip, swiping viciously at his cheeks. "Psssssssst" Wooyoung glared at San.

"What?"

"You're supposed to say you love me back" he stage whispered. "You cruelly ripped your cute liddle cheekies away but I'll overlook it if you say it" _What is he...oh right. Drunk off his ass._

"Why would I do that?" Wooyoung drawled. "I can't love someone who's such a ginormous idiot" he snapped. San stuck his bottom lip out, bringing a hand to his chest.

"You hurt my heart Wooyoungie...kiss it better" San grinned, dimples popping out.

"Let's go. The others are worried" Wooyoung turned his back, unable to keep looking at the smile he loved so much. San was standing there, saying things Wooyoung had only ever dreamed of the other boy saying to him...but none of it was real. He didn't mean any of it. He was drunk, and teasing and just being _San._ His idiotic best friend. It didn't _mean_ anything to him, not like Wooyoung who felt his heart being stabbed with every word. As he turned to go, he felt San's hand grab his.

"I'm sorry Wooyoungie. I didn't mean to worry you" he whispered. Wooyoung sighed but didn't respond, unable to quite shake off the worry and anger still gnawing at him and pulling his hand out of San's grip as he started to lead the way through the maze of side streets. San trotting along behind him momentarily, then speeding up just enough for him to catch one of Wooyoung's hands hanging loosely at his side, clutching it with both of his. Wooyoung tried not to tense up...San's hands were so warm, callused and familiar. Engulfing his as they stroked and kneaded the skin.

"Do you mind?" he bit out.

"No not really" San winked at him, sending Wooyoung's heart fluttering. _Drunk San is a flirt and I…don't like it. Nope. Not at all. Not when it makes my heart do things I'd really rather it wouldn't do. San can't be mine, this is just...cruel._

They walked the rest of the way back to the Institute in silence, veering back out on to the main road as they neared it and finding Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Jongho huddled together.

"HYUNG" Jongho yelled upon catching sight of him. "You found him!" Before Wooyoung could make a comment, San screamed long, loud and far too close to his ear for comfort. The grip he'd maintained on Wooyoung's hand vanished, but before he could mourn the less...and then internally scold himself for it, San ducked behind him. Pressing himself close to his back and digging his hands in to Wooyoung's sides as he clutched at him.

"What the hell?!" Wooyoung groused.

"Seonghwa hyung…he looks…like he's going to murder me" San whimpered.

"That's because I am" Seonghwa growled, stalking forward.

"And I should shield you because?" Wooyoung retorted.

"HONGJOONG HYUNG SAVE ME" San bellowed.

"Bold of you to assume I don't want to murder you myself" Hongjoong replied. "Who do you think's going to help him bury the body?"

"I get murder privileges because _I'm_ the one you decided to slip away from" Seonghwa snarled, while San screamed again. Using Wooyoung as a shield despite his words, as Seonghwa tried to make a grab for him.

"You're supposed to be happy I made it home safe and sound! 'Oh we were so worried, thank God you're alright Sannie, I'm too relieved to be angry' that kind of thing"

"Oh I allowed myself an entire minute to feel relief before letting the murderous anger right back in" Seonghwa replied.

"I gave myself a minute and a _half_ " Hongjoong added, proudly.

"Seonghwa hyung, please, I nearly got eaten by a gumiho it's been _stressful_ " Wooyoung mentally face palmed.

"BUSTED" Jongho crowed.

"You WHAT?!" Hongjoong and Seonghwa yelled simultaneously and Wooyoung couldn't help but wince.

"Not only did you sneak out to go to a bar, but you _lied_ to Seonghwa about it-"

"Technically I wasn't the one that lied it was Yeosan-" San cut himself off, Wooyoung assumed it was because of Jongho frantically slashing his hand across his neck in San's direction. _Yeah blame Yeosang, that'll calm Seonghwa hyung right down San._ Hongjoong ploughed on, regardless.

"Which is basically the same as lying to me, but you couldn't even drink responsibly. Yeosang was practically insensible, the other two are more irritating than when they're hopped up on sugar and _you..._ instead of coming home nicely once you'd been caught red handed, you tried to run away like a little baby, too scared to face the consequences. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable, you made yourself an easy fucking target for a demon to just snatch up. Hell, we might not even have found out what happened to you, you could have just vanished and that would be that. We'd spend the rest of our lives looking for you while knowing deep down what had _really_ happened but refusing to admit that to ourselves. Or Wooyoung or Jongho or _one of us,_ would have found your lifeless, dead body lying on the ground instead."

"Damn hyung, you didn't have to go that hard. That's fucking brutal"

"JONGHO! What have I told you?" Jongho recoiled from Seonghwa and his icy glare.

"Sorry hyung" he muttered, meekly.

" _This_ is why none of you are allowed to go to bars or clubs. Alcohol makes you weak, and vulnerable. It makes you the most temptingly easy target to any demon within the near vicinity, one they can't pass up, and with alcohol inhibiting you...you can't defend yourself. I don't make up these rules for fun. For my own entertainment. it's not fun for me to tell you what you can and can't do, to be the buzzkill keeping you from having any fun. If it was a drink with dinner I'd understand, but _this?!_ Getting so drunk you can't even type properly? Can't even walk properly? Then, when Seonghwa's bringing you safely back to the Institute to make sure nothing happens to you, you pull this kind of stunt?!" Hongjoong's voice steadily built up getting louder and louder as he advanced on a cowering San. Wooyoung flinched as their leader approached.

"Can you maybe…save this for when I'm not going to be caught in the crossfire?" Wooyoung asked quietly, shifting uncomfortably despite knowing the words and the gaze weren't meant for him.

"I'll prise him off you hyung, don't worry" Jongho said cheerful once again as he started forward.

"NOOO WOOYOUNGIE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME"

"Why? Hyung's right, and I'm mad at you too. You know that"

"But we…we discussed this Wooyoungie, you remember? It was literally ten minutes ago! Remember, you can't hate me because we love each other" he pleaded. Seonghwa and Hongjoong came to an abrupt stop, looking at each other before turning to look at him.

"…what?" Hongjoong blinked.

"Did you two finally…." Seonghwa narrowed his eyes.

"Did we finally what?" Wooyoung asked, glancing between the two eldest. "He's just pulling the 'you're my best friend and I love you' card." he shrugged. "And it's not going to work this time." he addressed San.

"I _said_ I was sorry"

"And _I_ never accepted it, did I? Because that gumiho was seconds away from killing you, and I-...whatever." Wooyoung retorted, prising San's hands off of his waist while the other boy whined at him. _If he thinks I'm just going to get over what happened...what could have happened and act like everything's fine now, that it's all okay because nothing bad did happen..._ "I'm going to bed hyungs. If you're going to murder him, can you do it quietly? I'm tired" Seonghwa quirked an eyebrow, while Hongjoong nodded.

"Of course Wooyoungie, it must be exhausting saving drunk morons from demons." Hongjoong cooed. "Jongho, fetch the gag" Hongjoong barked at the youngest, demeanour doing a quick 180. Jongho's face lit up disturbingly fast, before he turned and headed eagerly inside.

"Gags...?"

"Can't have you screaming and waking the neighbours up, it's rude San" Hongjoong answered him cheerfully.

"No, wait, Wooyoung...WOOYOUNG?!" San yelled. "You can't just leave me here!" he wailed.

"Watch me" Wooyoung turned his back on him as he made his way towards the Institute. He made it to the door before he felt San latch on to him again, both of his arms wrapped around one of Wooyoung's.

" _No_. You can't leave me."

"San, I'm tired, let go. Just let them yell at you or whatever. You know they're only messing with you." Wooyoung pulled open the heavy front door, before heading inside, San still clinging on the whole way.

"NO" San yelled, tightening his grip. Wooyoung looked around for Seonghwa and Hongjoong but they were nowhere to be seen. _Seriously? What happened to making him suffer, they were so eager a few minutes ago and now?_ Wooyoung sighed.

"I GOT THE GOOD GAG" Jongho announced, proudly. "Shuts demons up like a charm, should work on demon spawn over there...wait. Where are the hyungs?" Wooyoung shrugged.

"No idea, one minute they where here, all "let's murder San and bury the body out in the woods where no-one will ever find it" and the next...poof." Jongho couldn't hide his disappointment. "Maybe they decided to punish him in the morning, publicly." Wooyoung consoled, the younger brightening at his words.

"You're probably right. Much more humiliating that way! In that case, I'll keep this for safekeeping until the morning" Jongho waved the gag.

"Great. Now can you get him off me?" Wooyoung nodded his head at San. Jongho grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Take me away from Wooyoungie and I'll break your fingers" San hissed at the younger.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jongho blinked.

"He's being clingy because he thinks I'll save him from the hyungs" Wooyoung sighed. "San..they're gone. You can let go now and go to bed so you can sleep off whatever it is you drank"

"No" San shot back.

"Wow, clingy drunk much?" Jongho snorted. "C'mon hyung, I'll take you to bed." Jongho coaxed.

"Don't want you" San mumbled.

"This is Jongho abuse... _again"_ Jongho announced, dramatically. Wooyoung tried to shake San off his arm, but the older boy wouldn't budge.

"San, this isn't funny. I want to go to bed, okay? I'm exhausted."

"Take me with you" Wooyoung heaved a sigh again. "Fine" he said through gritted teeth. "I'll put you to bed first" San cheered, still refusing to let go of his arm as they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to their rooms. Jongho peeling off in to his own with a carefree wave. Wooyoung pushed open the door to San's room, towing the other man inside. After kicking his door shut, San finally released his stranglehold on Wooyoung's arm, allowing Wooyoung to make his way over to San's desk. He leaned against the desk, watching as San made it over to his bed before flopping down on top of the covers, arms spread out to the side.

"Everything is spinning, Wooyoung stop spinning everything it's not funny"

"I'm not doing anything, and my job here is done. You should change" he commented.

"Don't wanna"

"Suit yourself. Night" Wooyoung pushed off the desk, turning to leave.

"WAIT. Wooyoung…come here" San beckoned him over to the bed.

"Why?" Wooyoung eyed San.

"I need to tell you something..come here…" San beckoned again. "It's _important,_ I _swear._ " Wooyoung sighed, padding across to the bed against his better judgement. He came to a stop beside the bed, and looked down at the older boy pointedly. _Hurry it up._ San beckoned him closer yet again, so he bent down, presenting his ear to San.

"Go on then, what's so important?"

"I want….to cuddle" San whispered, hand snaking out to latch on to Wooyoung's wrist, pulling him down on to the bed...and on top of San. Before Wooyoung could even fully register what had happened, San had rolled them so that Wooyoung was lying next to him rather than on top of him, and San was wrapped around him with his face snuggling in to his neck. "HA! Now you cant' go...you can't leave me" San said triumphantly.

"San" Wooyoung groaned, attempting to detangle himself and failing miserably. "Let me up please, I want to sleep."

"Then sleep here" San replied. "It's not like you haven't before"

"No. I...I just want to sleep in my own bed okay" _I can't do this again. I can't sleep next to you again...cuddle with you again...it hurts too much in the morning._

"Well I'm not letting you go so...sucks to be you. You gotta stay and cuddle me" San snuggled further in to his neck, and Wooyoung closed his eyes at the sensation. "...'sides, I can't let you go when you're mad"

"I'm not mad" Wooyoung lied. _I was more scared than anything else...terrified and I can't shake the feeling. The terror that I was going to lose you._

"Yes you are. You're angry with me, I can tell." Wooyoung felt his lip tremble.

"You always do this kind of reckless shit San, and you don't seem to care if you get hurt. But _I_ care if you get hurt San. _I_ care if you nearly die because yet again you did something stupid. Why couldn't you for once do the sensible thing? Why couldn't you just stay with the others? A drunk hunter is a demon's dream, you were completely alone with no backup, you could have...you could have fucking _died._ Why do I have to keep repeating myself to you? Why don't you get it? This isn't funny San, it's not some funny little anecdote you can laugh at later."

"Wooyoungie...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I scared you, I am. Please...please don't be mad at me anymore. I didn't mean to..I just wanted to _forget,_ and then I didn't want to look at them anymore, it hurt. It hurt me Wooyoungie"

"Look at who? Forget what? San?" Wooyoung tried to look at San's face, but the older boy kept it firmly in his neck.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It doesn't matter. Just please...please stop being mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me" San squeezed him tighter and Wooyoung felt his stomach warm as his heart skipped a beat. _As if I could ever stay mad at you for long anyway, no matter how much I want to yell at you for what you did tonight. I'm not even that angry I'm just...scared. Scared because something really bad could have happened tonight, I could have lost you and we're like..this. I feel like we're broken and it's because of my stupid feelings but I don't know how to make them stop. I don't know how to think of you as just a friend._

Wooyoung finally caved and wrapped his own arms around San, squeezing him just as tightly. "I'm not mad at you Sannie, okay? I promise" he murmured. San finally prised his face out of his neck, leaning up to look at the younger boys face.

"If you're not mad then smile at me" San commanded. "I want to see your smile, I miss it". Wooyoung ignored the stab his heart felt and tilted his lips up. "No, properly. Like this!" San let go of his hold on Wooyoung to put a forefinger to each corner of his mouth and push his lips in to an attempt at a smile.

"San" Wooyoung whined, as the other boy giggled.

"Fine. If you're really not mad at me…then say you love me too" he instructed. Wooyoung felt his heart stop at the words and he forced himself to roll his eyes, holding back the awkward laugh he wanted to let out.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked instead.

"Because..." But San refused to elaborate further.

"Because what?" Wooyoung pressed.

"Just do it" San gazed in to his eyes, Wooyoung returning the stare. He swallowed, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"I…I love you too, Sannie" he whispered. San broke out in to one of his beautiful smiles that Wooyoung loved so much, eyes turning into little crescents and Wooyoung felt his heart lift at the sight.

"Can I go to bed now?" he asked, trying to cover his awkwardness.

"No, I already told you I want to cuddle. Keep up Wooyoungie, geeze, I'm supposed to be the drunk one" San's arms quickly wrapped back around him in case he dared to attempt to get up. His face snuggling right back in to Wooyoung's neck. Wooyoung lay there, arms wrapped around San, relieved that he was safe…relieved that he'd gotten there just in time…but his heart aching for an entirely different reason.

 _I love you, I love you Wooyoungie!_ San's voice replayed in his mind, over and over and a tear finally slid down his cheek. _But not the way I want. You don't love me the way I want you to love me, the way I need you to. The way that I love you._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Woosans day goes from bad to worse as shit starts to get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay update! I was gonna say this a short chapter compared to the last one but I've honestly lost track and I added 2K words to this when I edited it! I'll be updating again in a day or two, or maybe tomorrow cause I feel bad leaving you all on a cliffhanger...again! Plus I'm celebrating the fact I've got 3 chapters left of this to write which I'm hoping to achieve this weekend so I can just edit all of them and then update a lot more regularly! 
> 
> Of course then I'll be starting to work on my next fic ;) 
> 
> Oh and I completely made this demon up, including the name so...sorry if it sucks :') I mean, I kinda had an inspiration but yeah. 
> 
> How are we all doing with the Woosan angst? On a scale of 1-10 how much do you want to throttle them? I'm at a 9.

San came to consciousness the next morning with a groan, yet unwilling to actually open his eyes, instead squeezing them tighter shut against the light attempting to illuminate the room through the curtains. His head didn't thump, or pound...it _ached,_ and he was sure if he sat up and attempted to do anything productive like say...getting out of bed, it would only get worse. So instead of crawling out of his rather comfortable bed and facing the world, he elected to snuggle back in to the warmth of his pillows, failing to notice that despite being wrapped in his blankets his bed was...warmer than usual. It took him a moment to finally register the fact that his pillows smelt strongly of his best friend, the comforting scent he loved so much, and that said pillows were moving. San reluctantly cracked an eye open and was immediately greeted with the sight of smooth, tan skin. Rolling his one open eye downwards, he caught sight of a familiar sweater. _Wooyoungie..._

San's breath caught in his throat and he froze momentarily, unsure what to do. Ordinarily he'd shut his eyes again and snuggle back in to Wooyoung's comforting warmth to sleep for a little longer but the previous night was all a blur. He couldn't quite recall how he'd ended up in bed with Wooyoung, not that he minded...but he'd quite like to know what had led them here before he had to face him. San decided to focus on what little memories he did have of the previous night and attempt to piece together what had happened. He remembered slipping away from Seonghwa and the others, trying to find a shortcut home and then... _shit. The Gumiho._ San's eyes widened as the memory came back to him a lot more vividly than he would have liked. _How stupid do I have to be? I didn't even try to get away from the thing...I just stood there letting her salivate all over me. Literally. Wooyoung had to rescue me like I was some kind of damsel in distress...like I couldn't take care of myself. I'm perfectly fine holding my own, a Gumiho is no trouble for me...of course, usually I'm not heavily intoxicated and seeing at least two of the thing but...ugh. How embarrassing. I can't face him. I can't._

"Are you awake?" Wooyoung's voice murmured close to his ear, startling him out of his thoughts having not even realised the other boy had stirred.

"No" was San's immediate response. _Idiot, now he knows you're awake. Why can't you keep your mouth shut San? Just for once._

"San" Wooyoung drew out his name in a cajoling tone. _Don't reply, don't reply, resist his adorably sleep roughened tone San..._

"…yes." _For fucks sake._ San internally groaned at his weakness for Wooyoung, as it made it impossible for him to ignore the younger boy. He kept his face hidden in Wooyoung's neck, brushing his nose lightly over the soft skin. "Wooyoungie I don't wanna move right now okay? I'm dying from embarrassment as well as a hangover and I'd like to do it in peace, if you don't mind"

"Well seeing as you're using me as a pillow I _do_ mind. Maybe I'd like to get up?"

"But the embarrassment Woo, I beg of you, let me die in comfort" San tightened his grip on the other boy.

"Well maybe if you didn't go out to bars, get shit faced on, I'm assuming beer from the smell of you, and then nearly get drained by an overly chatty Gumiho that you ordinarily would have seen coming a mile off and wouldn't have let corner you against a wall in a move straight out of an anime...you wouldn't be feeling so embarrassed. You looked so cosy with her Sanie" Wooyoung's voice sounded teasing on the surface, but San knew him well enough to detect the slight edge to his words, and the overly fast pace to his speech.

"I thought you promised that you weren't mad at me?" San whined, before feeling his face flush as the entire scene from the previous night came flooding back to him. How he'd refused to let Wooyoung leave...demanding cuddles from him...making Wooyoung...say...after he'd said... _I love you, I love you Wooyoungie! I-I love you too Sanie._ The words, his voice and Wooyoung's, reverberated throughout his aching head. San groaned. _Why...why did I do that?! I told him...I told him I loved him. Just like that, without a second thought like a complete idiot. Of course he probably thinks I meant it in a platonic, 'love you bro', kind of way, thank God. Why wouldn't he? Why would he think I meant it in the truest sense of the words, meant it...romantically. But then I made him say it back, and I just know I'm going to regret that because now I can revisit the memory of him saying that to me and torture myself for hours on end. Well done San, fantastic job. I'm never drinking again._

"I told you I wasn't mad San...so I'm not mad, okay?"

"I can hear it in your voice" San whined again. "I remember everything that you said last night, so you don't need to repeat it Woo." San felt his throat close up as he recalled Wooyoung's words, his lip trembling, angry and emotional and...under it all scared. _I care if you get hurt San. I care if you nearly die._ He'd made Wooyoung worry, but more than that he'd genuinely scared the younger boy. "I get it, and I admit it okay? I'm an idiot. The biggest idiot in Seoul. I shouldn't have done it, I knew better and it was stupid. I was so stupid, we don't need to have this argument again, okay? I'm so sorry for scaring you Wooyoungie" he mumbled in to the boys neck, feeling Wooyoung sigh.

"You said...you said you wanted to forget San. Forget what?" Wooyoung pressed and San shifted uncomfortably. _I can't answer that. Not truthfully anyway, and not in a way that will give you a satisfying answer. Or one you'll believe. I wanted to forget you or at least forget my feelings for you, and forget your feelings for Jimin. So badly. Just for one night. But I made everything worse because I upset you...scared you and made us argue again._

"Uh..." San laughed awkwardly. "I was drunk Woo, who knows what I was rambling about? Honestly the whole night's kind of a blur, bits keep coming back to me here and there" he lied.

"There's not supposed to be any secrets between us San. But you're clearly keeping something from me. Something that's hurting you." _Oh...so that's what he's mad about this morning. Well, he's probably still upset about last night, I think he's still feeling a little bit scared because of what nearly happened but...he's upset that I'm not telling him something that's bothering me, now that he knows that something is, it's just...how can I?_

"Maybe it's because of Jimin? Because you think he's replaced you, but you're still my best friend, you'll always be my best friend. I know I've been training with Jimin more these last few days but I just want to get better, to be better and he can help me with that." Wooyoung carried on. "But he hasn't taken your place Sanie, he could never do that. I thought...I thought that we told each other everything? But the others took you out last night for _something_ and you said it was to forget, but you won't tell me what. You drank too much and then you wandered off on your own and you won't tell me why" San could hear the distress in Wooyoung's voice as the rambled.

"Are you upset that I went without you? That I went with the others?" San tried desperately to change the subject, to shift Wooyoung away from talking of things that San wanted to forget.

"No, of course not. We don't have to be attached at the hip the whole time San." _You've made that clear._ "Were you trying to get back at me for spending so much time with Jimin? Is that it?"

"What? No. Not everything is about Jimin, Wooyoung" _Although I suppose...this is kind of about Jimin...so...excellent logic there San._ "Although speaking of Jimin and hiding things from each other..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wooyoung frowned.

"You tell me. You're the one saying we shouldn't be keeping things from each other, but you're keeping something from me too aren't you?" Wooyoung's eyes cleared with understanding.

"I keep telling you San, he's just helping me train-"

"Sure, helping you train. Which has nothing to do with the fact that you have feelings for him does it? Training's an excellent excuse to spend time with him" San couldn't keep the edge from his voice.

"I...I..." Wooyoung swallowed, eyes darting everywhere but San.

"What Wooyoung? You _what?_ You want to talk about not telling each other things, what aren't _you_ telling _me_?" San felt bad for the words as soon as he saw the distress flicker across Wooyoung's face.

"I….you….I….I….."

"Whatever Wooyoung, I'm tired." San grumbled, rolling over to face the wall so he wouldn't have to look at the tears he knew were forming in Wooyoung's eyes.

* * *

Wooyoung stared at San's back, rooted to the spot. He knew what San wanted him to say, what San wanted him to admit to and he was going to say the words…he really was but once he'd opened his mouth, once he'd tried…he couldn't. No matter how hard he'd tried he just couldn't make himself say the words 'I have feelings for Jimin' or 'I love Jimin' to San, like he needed to. _Why, it shouldn't be so hard. Just open your mouth and say the words, apologise for keeping it from him, tell him you were scared of his reaction or scared to admit it out loud and then stop this stupid argument so everything can go back to normal. Maybe then he'll tell me what he's keeping from me…what's upsetting him so much. It's hypocritical of me to talk about us not keeping things from each other, because as much as I say that we never have...I've been keeping something from him for three years. But...it's for his own good, for the good of our friendship although ironically that's what's destroying it right now. My insistence on keeping this a secret, trying to hide it has led to all of this...to all of the arguing, and now something's upsetting him and I don't like it. I don't like seeing San upset, let alone so upset he has to go out and do something like this. Why won't he tell me, he always tells me no matter what? Is it because he doesn't...he doesn't feel close to me anymore now? Have I pushed him away too much...it's...it's all my own fault, if I have. So I shouldn't whine about it but...I hate it when he's sad._

Wooyoung swallowed what felt like a rock and forced himself to turn, heading towards the door to San's room before San could tell him to get out and stop bothering him any further. He came to an abrupt stop as he jerked open San's door. Seonghwa was standing there, fist raised to knock with a look of surprise across his face. Seonghwa peered past him and in to San's room, eyes no doubt falling on the figure huddled up in the bed, back to his supposed best friend and then his gaze moved to Wooyoung's face where he no doubt noted the tears.

"What is it hyung?" Wooyoung spoke before Seonghwa could ask any questions, could make this any more awkward than it already was. Seonghwa eyed him in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"There's a demon attack in progress. You both need to come now, we're going to need everyone for this." Wooyoung frowned at him, scrubbing at his eyes. "Change in to gear and grab your weapons, double time"

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I can tell that there is"

"It's…an unusual attack" Seonghwa hedged.

"Unusual...how?" Wooyoung refused to let it go, needing something to take his mind off of what had just happened.

"Unusual in that the demons seem somewhat…organised, for Fucre demons that is" Wooyoung felt his eyes go wide at the words. Most demons were lone wolves, there were only a few that moved in packs, working together and they weren't the type to be out in broad daylight, or at least not in a city. But the Fucre? They gave new meaning to lone wolf.

"That's...impossible. Fucre demons don't work together...they can't. They're just not capable of it, they attack their own kind any time they cross paths...they can't be organising themselves, are you sure?"

"Oh we're sure. This is the first time we've ever seen them working together, they're not even snapping at each other from what we can tell, it's eery and it's putting Hongjoong on edge...putting all of us on edge. He's sending everyone in to deal with this, he's not taking any chances. Who knows what other strange behaviours they're capable of." Wooyoung nodded at Seonghwa in understanding, moving past him and not even waiting for San as he hurried to go and change in to his gear.

As quickly as they could manage, they were all geared up and armed, making their way to the location of the ongoing attack. The van was filled with a tense silence, broken only by the occasional beep of the GPS as they headed in the demons direction, Yunho keeping an eye on them should they change course. This entire situation was...strange, and Wooyoung had a very bad feeling about it. Then again perhaps he just felt off balance because he and San hadn't said two words to each other since Wooyoung had left his room. They weren't even seated near to each other, San huddled in the back no doubt praying the painkillers had kicked in to try and combat his hangover. Wooyoung sighed as he propped his head against the vans window, staring out at the passing city. In no time at all they'd arrived at the demons alleged latest location. Yunho had been tracking them via satellite, following their progress as they rampaged through the city, but as the van pulled to a stop they weren't immediately visible to the eye.

"Are you sure they're here?" Seonghwa turned to Yunho, eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes…this is the last place they were spotted, believe me, I checked and they're kind of hard to miss, don't you agree?" Seonghwa nodded, turning away from him to survey the immediate area. They were in an abandoned industrial estate on the outskirts of the city, their van parked on the cracked cement road near to the entrance, at the start of the buildings. It was narrow, barely able to fit their van with a little space to spare on either side and carrying on in front of them, cutting a river through the structures that made up the estate. Weeds poked through the cracks in the cement towards the middle of it, and creeping in at the edges. The old, dirty looking buildings that made up the estate, offices, warehouses and work spaces long since left to ruin loomed up to either side of them, as well as in front. Covered in colourful graffitied words and shapes, the glass in the windows smashed out creating gaping black holes in the buildings facades, along with the doors that were either missing or hanging off their hinges. The overcast sky was doing nothing to help make the place any less unsettling and it was eerily quiet with a strong aura of abandonment that was practically a living presence.

"You said it's a demon attack hyung…" Wooyoung eventually broke the silence carefully as they cautiously stalked forwards. "But they didn't _actually_ attack anyone…or at least they haven't killed anyone, right?"

"I believe a few civilians are injured, and others were just startled by their appearance but no…they haven't killed anyone" Hongjoong replied. "Yet, anyway"

"That's strange, the Fucre demon isn't known for it's self control, normally they tear apart anyone they come across...including each other" Yeosang cut in.

"Yet they worked together, rampaging through the city streets as a team" Wooyoung added. "It's not right."

"They just showed up out of nowhere, caused a scene and now…." Jimin trailed off, face creased in concentration.

"They were trying to get our attention" Wooyoung announced, a chill running down his spine as he came to a dead stop. "That's why they made such a big show of running wild through the city, they were trying to get our attention so they created a scene causing panic and chaos amongst the civilians...and they led us here while doing it" Wooyoung looked to Hongjoong and Seonghwa for confirmation. Hongjoong's face was coated in dread filled understanding.

"They weren't leading us here...they were luring us" he realised.

"Then where are they?" San asked and Wooyoung glanced around. They'd ventured a little further in to the industrial estate, the building in front of them subsequently a lot closer than it had been before, and they were boxed in on either side by more of the derelict buildings. The road stretching back out behind them with their van sitting where they'd left it. It would take them minutes to race back to it.

"That's impossible, demons don't work like that at all, no matter if they work in a pack or alone. They just don't have that kind of intelligence. All they care about is feeding and being...demony" Yungho argued, voice cutting over San's.

"But why? Why lure us here?" Mingi voiced the question, completely ignoring Yunho.

" _I_ don't know I-" Hongjoong was cut off by a hair rising growl emanating from the darkness inside one of the abandoned buildings to their right, shining eyes appearing in the doorway. Wooyoung swallowed, slowly glancing around him, noticing more eyes appearing all around them from out of the shadows and dark building entrances.

"We're…we're surrounded" he whispered.

"Yes Wooyoung, I noticed" replied Hongjoong as he pulled out his crossbow, aiming it at the eyes in front of him, peering out of the gaping doorway. Next to him Seonghwa drew his sword from his waist, holding it ready as he stared down a pair of eyes to the right of Hongjoong's as they appeared in the shadows of a window in the next building. Yeosang at his side tugged an arrow from his quiver, putting it to his bow, drawing the string back and aiming the arrow tip right between the pair of eyes to the right of Seonghwa's, and the others followed suit until they formed a circle, all of their backs to the centre, shoulder to shoulder, and all of their weapons pointing at a different pair of gleaming eyes. Mingi's sword gripped in both of his hands next to Yeosang, Jimin's whip held taut between his hands, Wooyoung himself holding his dagger in one hand and a throwing knife in the other, San next to him, argument forgotten as he instinctively went to Wooyoung's side in much the same position, Jongho next to San with his axe at the ready and Yunho…despite not being much of a fighter he could still use a knife without injuring himself, at least not too badly, and it appeared he'd taken one of the knives from Mingi's belt and was holding it out in front of him defensively. They all held their positions, tense, silent, and waiting for the demons to make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates/general rambling/fangirl screaming at @writingaria on twitter!
> 
> I also have a CC now too if you want to ask me anything! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho is LIVING and badassery ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...these chapters are getting longer :') I hope that's okay? I know when I started this the chapters were quite short, but now they're getting to be a lot longer. Like they're longer when I write them, and they get a little longer when I edit...this was supposed to be short and snappy, easy to read chapters so let me know if you want me to start cutting them in half! 
> 
> I edited this because I can't sleep, and I feel crappy so I figured why not immerse myself in some Woosan and I promised a faster update! Sorry if there's any mistakes though and I hope this was okay, I try to make sure everything's somewhat believable :') Hopefully this chapter was fun :D

At some invisible signal the demons leaped forward simultaneously, out of the dark, shadowy windows, doorways and corners they'd been lurking in and watching them from, revealing themselves in all their horrifying glory. They had smooth scaly grey skin, like a snake's, stretched taught over muscle, sinew and bone. With spiky ridges along the tops of their skulls, descending down their spines, and the long arms coupled with their slightly shorter legs meant that they moved around in a similar way to a gorilla...but a lot more agile and a lot more menacing as they prowled. They were even capable of crawling up the sides of buildings and when standing up on their back legs alone they towered over even Mingi and Yunho. They were a truly ugly demon with beady little red eyes, a slit for a nose and overly large mouths made up of their sharp, needle like fangs sticking straight out of their jaws and unprotected by anything. Their arms ended in two long talons, their feet three. 

The Fucre was not by any means a pack creature, it was vicious, lethal and it would rather attack one of it's own than work with it take down any prey it came across. This situation shouldn't be possible...and yet it was. The Fucre had worked together, luring them to an abandoned area in which they could wait for them out of sight, before launching an attack once all of the hunters were in the perfect position to do so, cutting off their one escape route. Their focus fixed on the hunters in front of them entirely, seemingly unbothered about the presence of so many of the rest of their kind all in one place...in each other's territory and about to attack each others prey.  _If this were an ordinary situation they'd have ignored us and gone for each other by now, that's what they always do when you come across more than one of them but I've never even seen this many of the things before...what the hell is happening?!_

Wooyoung couldn't keep track of the others as the demons came racing out in to the daylight, attacking all at once and each seemingly having a different target. Another abnormality when it came to the Fucre. As one of the demons lunged at him, Wooyoung slashed out, catching it straight across the face...specifically where it's nose should have been if it had one. It screeched at a teeth shudderingly high pitch and Wooyoung resisted the urge to cover his ears. Instead watching warily as it backed off, angrily shaking its head. He took the opportunity to quickly glance to the side, catching sight of Hongjoong firing off well timed shots at not only his own foe, but the one that had decided to focus on Yunho as well. Mingi trying his best to keep Yunho back and behind him while facing down two of the things at once. Meanwhile Jimin was circling his own, his whip at the ready but no doubt trying to decide how best to approach this situation. Seonghwa was back to back with Yeosang, eyes on their own demons and Jongho was...enjoying himself.  _Immensely,_ if the manic cackling was anything to go by. 

As for San...San was still to Wooyoung's right, twirling his dagger through his fingers as he waited for his demon to make its next move, sparing Wooyoung a grin and a wink as he did so that caused Wooyoung's cheeks to heat up. Said demon was quite visibly angry, presumably because San appeared to have stabbed one of its eyes out. It was so hard to tell what with how tiny the things eyes were, and how their skin ridged around them, but that was definitely blood he could see in its place. Satisfied that his teammates were holding their own and all in one piece for now, he felt some of the tension drain out of him and with a quick grin at San, Wooyoung turned his attention back to his own demon. It's gaze was flicking from he to San and back again, clearly having been watching the interaction and Wooyoung knew with horrifying clarity what it was going to do before it finished the thought, the Fucre demon having an uncanny intelligence when compared to most of the other demons. 

As the demon charged at San, San's original demon joining it with an uncharacteristic show of teamwork, Wooyoung instinctively threw the throwing knife occupying one of his hands at his own demon, immediately using his now free hand to grab San by the arm, eliciting a startled squeak as he yanked him out of the demons path and behind him, keeping his dagger up. His knife caught the intended demon right in the chest...unfortunately for Wooyoung the Fucre didn't have such a thing as a heart so he only succeeded in slowing the thing down. Wooyoung pushed San further back behind him as San's demon reached them, slashing at its neck, catching it but not deep enough to kill it. He felt the burn of a talon scratch across his cheek as he moved his head just in time, while the other swiped across his chest. Breaking through the gear above his right pectoral and bicep in a stinging line, blood starting to drip down.  _Could have been worse, if it wasn't for the gear I'm sure that would have been a lot deeper...but I can't let it get me again._ He quickly swiped at the demon again, sending it retreating backwards and buying them a few moments while it glowered at them, contemplating its next move. 

"What the hell Woo?" San burst out, grabbing him by his uninjured arm and hauling him around to face him. 

"Sorry...the demon was...they were going to attack you and I-I just...I didn't want you to get hurt" Wooyoung stuttered, surprised by his own actions, instinctual as they were. San didn't need his help, he was perfectly capable of dealing with two demons at once, even ones as nasty as the Fucre, but once Wooyoung had seen his demon lock on to San, he couldn't help but flashback to the warehouse...to San being hurt because of him, and then of course the previous night when San had almost met his demise albeit in a slightly less gruesome way. That was twice within the last week or so that San had gotten hurt...had nearly died and Wooyoung had acted without thinking after seeing the demons intentions, moving to protect San no matter if he got hurt in the process. 

San cupped Wooyoung's left cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb just under the shallow cut the demon had put there moments before. "Aw, I'm touched by your protective instinct Wooyoungie" San's tone was teasing, but his gaze didn't quite match it. "But next time please don't get yourself hurt to protect me. You said...you said that I don't care if I get hurt but that  _you_ do...well I'm the one that cares if  _you_ get hurt Wooyoungie." San murmured. His gaze leaving Wooyoung's to travel down to the torn gear and the blood welling up there. 

"I'm...I'm fine. I'll put some of that nasty stinging stuff on it when we get back that Seonghwa always forces us to use and it'll be f-fine" San's thumb was still distractingly rubbing across the skin of his cheek while his other hand pulled at Wooyoung's torn gear, attempting to see how deep the scratch to his pectoral and bicep were. "See, I don't even need stitches" San grimaced at him, still not entirely pacified by his words, but a screech interrupted them, drawing their attention back to their demons. Both of whom looked like they were over toying with them now that blood had been drawn on both sides, and they were clearly now out to kill. 

"Oh I'm sorry, were you feeling left out?" San drawled, dropping his hand from his face and Wooyoung tried not to feel too disappointed. _Impending doom and all that_. "Perhaps if you weren't so fucking ugly..." 

"This...this isn't right San. They're acting far more intelligent than they should be" Wooyoung murmured, trying to ignore his flushed cheeks. Telling himself it was because of the battle and not from that little moment they'd been enjoying, or rather  _he'd_ been enjoying, before it was so rudely interrupted. 

"I know" San replied. "But we'll figure it out later okay Wooyoungie? For now, let's go with formation B" 

".......uh" Wooyoung scratched his neck awkwardly. 

"Are you telling me, right here and right now, that you can't remember formation B?" San whined. "Come  _on_ Woo, I put a lot of thought in to these formations. You were supposed to memorise them...you promised that you would" 

"And I  _did,_ I just get...fuzzy on them sometimes. There's so many..." he mumbled. San sighed and grabbed him by the wrist, swinging him around so that they were back to back as the two demons circled them. 

"Does that jog your memory?" 

"Sort of" he muttered. 

"On three...one" he felt San's hand at his lower back, and moved his own left hand to grab hold of the hilt at San's own back. 

"Remind me again why we can't use our own daggers?" 

"Because, Wooyoungie, when we've already got a dagger in our dominant hands like we do right now...it's harder for us to unsheathe the other one, the hilts are facing our right remember?" San explained with exaggerated patience. 

"And we can't just free up the hand we need by switching the dagger across...because?" 

"It just looks cooler this way okay? Now shut up. _Two_..." Wooyoung closed his fingers around the hilt of San's dagger. 

"THREE" San yelled. Wooyoung ripped San's dagger from its sheath at the small of his back, San doing the same with Wooyoung's own as they broke apart, whirling in two different directions. The suddenness of their movements catching the two crouched over demons by surprise, and slashing as they went. Wooyoung slashed the stunned demon with one dagger, while driving the other in to its eye in a swift attack that left no room for it to fight back, putting all of his force behind it as he tried to penetrate the brain, but the demon struggled against him. Wooyoung felt his arm start to shake as he struggled to push the dagger in to the demons brain, reluctant to let go of his other dagger in case he needed it to fend the thing off as it would quite rightfully be more than slightly annoyed at someone trying to kill it and he doubted it would stand there nicely and give him the chance. 

* * *

San whipped Wooyoung's dagger out of its sheath and sent it spinning end over end towards the demon, the dagger planting itself in the things shoulder, while San swiped his other dagger in a smooth motion, catching it in the throat and slicing it open, before bringing his foot up and shoving it in to the things chest sending it crashing to the ground. Twirling his dagger in his hand, he smirked down at the thing.  _Not bad for someone with a hangover, who spent the morning horribly arguing with the person he loves before being dragged out here and confronted with your ugly asses...but you hurt Wooyoung and I can't just let that go._ He brought the dagger down, slicing through the muscles, tendon and bone of the neck as he completely severed its head from its shoulders. There were nicer ways to kill a Fucre, ones that were less messy and a lot easier on all involved but...he was in the mood for some vengeance. After retrieving his other dagger from the demons shoulder, he straightened up, kicking the demons head away in disgust. He wiped the daggers on his gear, keeping one in his right hand but sheathing the other back at his side. 

Knowing Wooyoung would have taken care of his own demon with similar ease, he took his time turning to check on him, instead checking in with the other members of their team first. He noticed Jimin, whip wrapped around the demons neck as he pulled and pulled, the muscles in his biceps bulging.  _Why can't he just kill the thing? Why does he have to make such a show of it...showing off like that? Oh look at me, I have impressively toned biceps, let me show them off for you while I try and rip the head off this nasty demon._ He was about to turn away in disgust, when his gaze caught on to Jongho racing by being chased by his own demon, and who casually reached out with his axe, burying it in the back of the skull of Jimin's demon. The thing started twitching before Jongho ripped it back out and Jimin took the opportunity to turn his whip to its more lethal side, sending the demons head flying in a spray of blood.  _And why didn't he do that sooner? Show off. My biceps are better than yours anyway._

"Do you need help?" Jimin called to Jongho, clearly concerned.  _Of course he doesn't, are you blind?_

"No, I'm good. I'm just playing with it a little bit" Jongho replied cheerfully.  _See!_

"How many fucking times have I told you not to play with the demons, just kill it Jongho, it's not a fucking dog" Honjoong bellowed.

"You take the fun out of everything hyung" Jongho pouted. "Who else am I supposed to play with? You shouted at me when I tried to play with Mingi hyung" 

"Yet it's Yeosang's ear you nearly took off" San murmured to himself. 

"We do not use our team members for target practice Jongho!" Seonghwa screeched. "And we don't pretend their demons and attack them as such" San chuckled as he remembered Jongho's version of 'sparring' the point of which was to just make the motions, not actually land any heavy blows or do any damage to your sparring partner. In Jongho's case, he treated whoever his opponent was like they were a real demon, not even remotely attempting to hold back like he should have been. It had resulted in a lot of bruises, a few limbs nearly being lopped off, a near decapitation that had sent Seonghwa practically feral with rage, and more cuts and slices than should have ever been dealt out. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had to put a stop to it before they ended up with no demon hunters at all. 

"But how else am I supposed to practice with a moving target?" Jongho grumbled, skidding to a stop and turning to face his demon with an evil smirk as he hefted his axe. Chuckling to himself, San turned to watch Hongjoong next, confident Jongho could handle himself. Hongjoong had blinded his demon, a crossbow bolt to each eye but neither had managed to penetrate far enough in to the skull to kill the thing, so it was still alive and kicking. Unfortunately for Hongjoong's vertically challenged self, it had elected to stretch out to its full height, unlike the rest of its brethren. 

"SEONGHWA, MANOEUVRE E" he yelled to the eldest, who reluctantly left his place at Yeosang's back and dashed towards Hongjoong. Hongjoong braced his legs, and bent over as Seonghwa approached, allowing him to use one of his braced legs to leap up on to Hongjoong's back and then launch himself up in to the air, Hongjoong helping him along by abruptly throwing himself upright and sending Seonghwa flying straight at the upper part of the demon who may be blind but appeared to still have excellent hearing as its head snapped in their direction and it readied to lash out, Seonghwa twisted as he flew through the air at the thing, a talon grazing his stomach and ripping open his gear, but not throwing him off course as he brought his sword down towards the demon. Its head rolled away moments later and blood was splattered across Seonghwa's perfect face, with a gash decorating his stomach. Seonghwa winced, but didn't appear to be in too much pain so San concluded it couldn't have been that deep and Seonghwa wasn't about to keel over and die on them. He watched as Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong. 

"Was that really necessary, there were other ways to handle that."  _Yeah....manoeuvre E was it? What's the E stand for? Extra?_

"All the others are using their fancy moves, I didn't want to be left out" Hongjoong pouted at Seonghwa, who merely sneered slightly at him. Lovingly of course. _I hate to break it to you, but I wouldn't call that a fancy move hyung._  

"Manoeuvre E is just general head hacking, Hongjoong, not _whatever...that_  was. Oh, and you shouldn't try and look cute, it doesn't suit you" 

"That...is a lie, and you know it" Hongjoong spluttered, San assumed he was referring to the latter half of Seonghwa's statement. 

"SEONGIE" they were interrupted as Yeosang yelled his boyfriends name causing Seonghwa's head to instantly snap in his direction, his sword coming up and ready to attack...only to see Yeosang running right at him rather than a demon. Yeosang made a motion with his hand and Seonghwa immediately dropped his sword to the ground, cupping his hands instead. Yeosang ran towards him, planting one booted foot in to his cupped hands before Seonghwa pushed upwards, throwing the smaller man in to the air. Yeosang spun midair, arrow notched in his bow and fired it in one swift move at the demon chasing after him, before rapidly descending back to the ground to land in a crouch, his bow clutched in one hand. The demon, which presumably had been too close for Yeosang to get a shot off at before, now had an arrow piercing all the way through its eye and poking out the back of its skull.  _Now that's a fancy move._ San thought with a smirk. 

"Am I the only person who doesn't have some sort of intricate, special move with anyone?" Hongjoong grumbled. "I don't care what you say Seonghwa, we're making one" Seonghwa just rolled his eyes at their leader, before helping his boyfriend to his feet. 

San did one last sweep of the surrounding area. Jongho was facing off against his demon and taking his sweet time about it, Jimin keeping an eye on the situation and ready to step in and assist at any given moment. Seonghwa and Yeosang were now facing down their final demon, and Hongjoong had sauntered over to Yunho and Mingi. Mingi appeared to have cleaved one of the two demons in half completely, and while he'd been doing that Yunho must have had to face the other because his knife was slicked with blood and the creature looked to have a couple of slashes decorating its skin...although none fatal, only serving to irritate the thing. Mingi was currently pushing Yunho back behind him and brandishing his sword at the remaining demon as Hongjoong readied another bolt to fire.  _It's all under control, Yunho even managed to get a hit or two in without hurting himself, I couldn't be prouder. Of course, Wooyoung's already dealt with his..right? What's taking him so long to come over and try and help the others? To pull Yunho out of the way, or scold Jongho for taking too long. To whine to me  about our special move mixing our daggers up as if it matters. Or whine about how long it took us to take the Fucre demons down, admittedly it's not our fastest time, although it's still not bad considering I'm hungover to hell._

San finally turned to look at Wooyoung, expecting to see him standing triumphantly over a demon, wiping it's blood off on to it, or maybe fussing over his ripped gear, but instead his heart dropped. Wooyoung was on the ground, the Fucre demon on top of him, its talons braced on the ground either side of Wooyoung's head as it peered down at him, saliva dripping from its jaws. His dagger was buried in the things skull, his arm shaking with the effort of trying to push it further in one handed while no doubt using the other to keep the demon from biting or slashing him to shreds. San wasn't sure how they'd ended up on the ground, although considering Wooyoung didn't look to be injured further than he already was he assumed the younger boy had taken the demon by surprise, perhaps sweeping it's limbs out from under it, sending the two of them crashing to the ground to stun it but if it had gone to plan Wooyoung should have been the one on top...not trapped under the demon which was, regardless of the dagger embedded in its skull, quite possibly about to eat his face... _and not in a good way. Not that there is a good way to have your face eaten by a demon. The teeth...or fangs...and the saliva....ugh._

San frowned at the sight, his thoughts flashing to Wooyoung training with Jimin all day everyday, longer than they themselves usually trained for, pushing himself harder and harder. Wooyoung coming to save his ass from that Gumiho instead of sleeping like he should have been, accounting somewhat for why Wooyoung had failed to take the thing down, something that should have been easy for him with their plan of attack. San may be hungover, but he hadn't thrown himself in to some intense training regime..and just because San had fallen asleep so easily after the Gumiho encounter..didn't mean Wooyoung had. After all he'd just been so worried...because of San. His thoughts drifted to the warehouse, to Wooyoung sprawled on the ground with a demon about to leap at him and he felt panic take over. 

San didn't think, fuelled by fear and panic he just ran at the thing. _I think the fuck not, you ugly bastard._ He mentally growled as he hit the thing, sending it flying off of Wooyoung, and they went rolling across the hard, rough ground in a tangle of limbs with San eventually gaining the upper hand. Once he was sure he could keep his place atop the demon he reached up and grabbed hold of Wooyoung's dagger, twisting it deeper and deeper as the thing reached for San's neck…..but its arm fell limply to the ground before it could slash his neck open, the tips of its talons just barely grazing his skin.  _If anyone's going to be eating Wooyoung's face...it'll be me. Wait..that didn't come out right. I meant in the normal...making out way, not the demony..actually eating his face kind of way. Of course for that to happen I'd have to-_

San's thoughts cut off as he found himself suddenly holding a dagger attached to a loose head, something wet and warm coating his stomach. He looked up to see Wooyoung holding his other dagger in a white knuckle grip, the blade coated in demon blood and breathing heavily.

"What the hell San, I had it, you didn't need to risk yourself like that" San arched a brow. 

"Oh, my mistake. It just looked like you were struggling a little and I wasn't really in the mood to watch it bite your face off. Like we previously discussed, I don't  _like_ seeing you get hurt Woo." 

"And like  _I_ said, I don't like seeing you hurt when you recklessly throw yourself in to things. I was getting there" 

"We didn't have all day to wait Wooyoungie. Perhaps if you spent less time training with Jimin you wouldn't be so tired and you'd have been able to end the thing instead of playing with it." 

"I'm not having this argument with you again San" Wooyoung replied, and San noticed he didn't deny it. _Which means it must be true. He's been pushing himself too hard, and I kept him out until a stupid time instead of letting him get some much needed rest to recuperate. Well done San, best friend of the year._  

"Fine. Can we argue instead about the fact that you could have kicked the thing off me before cutting it's head off…my jacket's ruined" San whined.

"Oh please, it'll wipe right off, and if it doesn't Seonghwa can fix it or you can finally buy a new one. In which case you should  be thanking me." 

"You make a good point" San conceded shaking the dagger in his hand until the head plopped off and on to the ground and handing it back to Wooyoung.

"That….was fucking awesome" Jongho cheered, and San looked over in his direction to see demon corpses littering the ground, and the rest of his team...and Jimin, standing among them seemingly free from serious injury...if not a little worse for wear. 

"No, it _wasn't_. That was terrifying" Yunho panted.

"You did so well though" Mingi encouraged. "Much better than when you nearly accidentally castrated Hongjoong hyung that one time"

"Or nearly cut your own finger off" Jongho added. 

"Please, don't remind me" Yunho and Hongjoong groaned at the same time. 

"But it was hilarious hyung!"

"Not for me it wasn't and you're still on thin ice" Hongjoong growled, making Mingi recoil like a kicked puppy.

"I thought we'd bonded past that….you know…fighting a hoard of weird demons together against the odds, and everything"

"Hongjoong hyung's like that Hobbit guy, he never forgives and he never forgets" Jongho chipped in. 

"Your constant pop culture references make me think you're spending too much time with Netflix and not enough time in the training room, perhaps you need to join Yunho and Mingi on their journey to the 1800's" Hongjoong raised a brow at the youngest. 

"...haven't we been punished enough hyung?" Mingi whined while Jongho talked right over him. 

"No thank you hyung, I'm fine and while I'm here..San hasn't been punished yet" Jongho reminded Hongjoong faux sweetly.

"Believe me when I tell you..he's suffered enough. Even if I do still want to throttle him" 

"Hey…I didn't ask to be attacked like this, I'm just minding my own business over here" San protested.

"This…this wasn't normal" Wooyoung said, hesistantly.

"You think?" they all chorused at him. All but one anyway, _because of course._

"No, he's right. They lured us…they attacked all as one, perfectly timed as if it was planned. They didn't even snap at each other it was like they'd been trained...or were being directed."

"The one I was fighting…it knew…it…it seemed to know one of my…um…it seemed to think?" Wooyoung finally managed to get out. 

"To think?" Hongjoong said, skeptically.

"Yes, I swear. It was watching me, watching me check in with all of you, to make sure you were all okay, watching how I reacted to everyone and then it attacked. Like it..like it figured out my weakness is-is all of you and attacked the nearest one." Seonghwa was looking at Wooyoung, his face screaming 'oh really, is that what it was doing', and San watched as Wooyoung glanced at him, then back at Seonghwa, making a face at the elder that he couldn't quite decipher. San narrowed his eyes at the pair,  _what's that all about?_ But Yunho's voice broke in to his thoughts. 

"Demons shouldn't be able to do that at all, shouldn't be able to do any of this, let alone the Fucre demon. They don't hunt in packs, it's never been seen before they strictly hunt alone. They're incapable of working together, when they encounter another of their kind they always attack it over anything else, even one of us because the bigger threat to a Fucre demon is another Fucre demon, it's an advantage for us when we have to deal with them. They don't share their prey, they don't share their territory, yet we just faced eight of them working together seamlessly. Never once did they turn on, or even take a swipe at each other. They were coordinated and while they are one of the more intelligent demons when it comes to hunting their prey, they showed a level of intelligence that's unheard of even for them." Yunho quietly summed up. 

"Is it unheard of though? Or is this just our first time seeing it?" Wooyoung asked softly. 

"I know someone who can find out" Jimin said, far too brightly for a post battle conversation, in San's opinion. "There's someone at my Institute that I can contact, he might be able to help! He's a social butterfly, he's always at every Hunter event and he has a tonne of connections…if someone's encountered this kind of demon behaviour before..he can find out for us. You guys'll like him, he's impossible not to like!" Jimin's face broke out in to a bright grin.

 _He looks far more excited than he should be, given the circumstances, almost like this person is…something to him. Something that's going to hurt Wooyoung, who's standing right there while the mochi is acting like all his Christmases just came at once because of this guy._ San edged closer to Wooyoung unsure of whether he needed to be comforting his best friend or protecting him but needing to be close to him. His eyes darted up to check the expression on Wooyoung's face, but his gaze was on Jimin, because he was  _always_ looking at Jimin. He had a curious look on his face, brows slightly furrowed and San felt a knot form in his stomach. _I don't want Wooyoungie to get hurt…even if I hate that he seems to like Jimin, to have some kind of feelings for him...hate that he might love him instead of loving me…I still…I still love him and I don't want him to get hurt. He doesn't deserve that, he deserves to be happy. I swear, if that walking mochi hurts Wooyoungie, it's mochi open season._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Wooyoung are on the hunt for a familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually update both woosan fics on the same day, but I realised I didn't update this in far too long! Sorry guys, I've had a rough couple of weeks, and been really headachey/migrainey so editing the chapters hasn't happened, and I haven't been writing as much as normal but I'm getting back in to the swing of things! 
> 
> Also....I had to use them as guest stars :')

The next day Wooyoung was up bright and early, heading in to the heart of Seoul along with San. Hongjoong had agreed to Jimin's proposal during their impromptu meeting post demon slaying, and as soon as they'd returned to the Institute Jimin had disappeared to contact his friend, while the others were herded in to the meeting room to plan their next steps, Wooyoung wincing his way through the meeting as San applied a salve to his wounds for him despite Wooyoung's protests that he could do it himself. As much as Wooyoung hated the various different concoctions Yunho came up with...none of them looked or smelled appealing and you'd be forgiven for thinking they did the opposite of healing in some cases, he had to admit they were effective. 

It had been decided that the following day they'd all be dispatched throughout the city to hunt down their respective contacts within the city's underworld of supernatural creatures to gather any information they could on the demons strange behaviour. Hence why Wooyoung was awake so early although while he had reluctantly risen..he was definitely not shining after a bad night's sleep. He had slept…but in fits and starts, the stress of everything with San getting to him, along with the horrible memories of the warehouse that wouldn't stop plaguing him thanks to the earlier reminder. He couldn't say that he was in the best mood or in top form, not only was he tired, but he was also stressed. He was worried about San and what San was keeping from him, stressing about his feelings for San and this whole situation with Jimin.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to let San think he had feelings for Jimin as it would explain away any behaviour San perceived as weird when it came to him, as well as his distancing, but trying to make it believable without clueing in Jimin wasn't that easy. Then there was the constant worry that he'd lose San anyway, even if he didn't find out about Wooyoung's feelings. The worry and the stress had been eating away at him, perhaps contributing to his terrible sleeping. Of course the previous night wasn't the only time he'd had trouble sleeping, it had been on going for the past couple of days. He'd train with Jimin all day, later than he normally would…but it still wouldn't exhaust him enough to send him in to a peaceful sleep, and he'd toss and turn and then get up early again and do it all over. Although after San's little drunken adventure, Wooyoung had found himself drifting off to sleep…and sleeping through until morning, of course thanks to San's stunt keeping everyone up late it still wasn't all that much. And of course Wooyoung was so very aware of the reason _why_ he'd been able to sleep…San. Being close to San, wrapped in San's arms…the feeling of comfort and safety that came with it and that realisation had only added to Wooyoung's misery and frustration with himself and his feelings. He hadn't even been able to eat properly recently, his appetite becoming non existent and so he'd eat only when he had to, when someone else made him. It's not that he didn't want to eat…he just didn't particularly feel hungry. He was indifferent to food. So to say that Wooyoung was not at his best this morning…would be an understatement.

Yet San couldn't go alone, and Wooyoung had nothing better to do anyway so in to the city he went, doing his best to push the exhaustion to the side. They were on the hunt for one of their contacts, most of the supernatural underworld was wary of demon hunters. While they hunted down the demons, putting an end to them to protect everyone…the hunters also occasionally had to act as a kind of police force for the supernatural community, putting an end to any creature that stepped out of line. Vampires drinking from humans against their will, or going that one step further and draining them dry. Werewolves and other types of shifter attacking, mauling or killing innocents, the fae messing with a humans mind or playing one of their nasty games on them…it was all up to them to deal with and while they were grateful for the protection the hunters offered from demons and the rogues of their own kind…most of them were still afraid to be near a hunter. Most…but not all. The hunters had a variety of different contacts, informants perhaps being a better word. There was one in particular, a favourite of Wooyoung and San's, that they thought might be able to help them with this little problem. He knew everything about anything, and always had his nose in everyone's business, they just needed to track him down first. 

"Let's see…it's 10am, so it's around about time for his morning coffee at that fancy cafe right?" San pondered as he hopped out of the van.

"You mean his morning tea spilling session?" Wooyoung snorted. Their contact _loved_ to gossip, and had made quite a routine out of it. Of course his gossip was less important information on the various dastardly goings on the hunters needed to be aware of, and more idle gossip about everything else. The former didn't really go with a morning cup of coffee and pastry as well as dating rumours and scandals. Wooyoung followed San along the sidewalk, it being past the morning rush hour meant that while it was still busy…it was a calmer variety and they quickly came to a stop outside of a cute little cafe. The sign proclaiming it to be called From Zero while the entrance and big, wide windows were surrounded by pretty flowers and an assortment of greenery. Not surprising when you considered the fact the place was owned and run by one of the fae. They pushed inside, heading straight over to the counter and the tall man behind it.

"Hey Hyungwon, it's unusual to see you out front…where's Wonho?" San asked, casually. The tall man eyed him warily.

"He's in the back, why?" Wooyoung held his hands up placatingly.

"Don't worry, we just haven't seen him in a while" Hyungwon relaxed minutely.

"If you're not looking for Wonho…then I suppose you're looking for _him_?" San nodded. Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "He's over there holding court with his usual gang of idiots" Hyungwon sneered. 

"Not a fan of the morning tea spill?" San snorted.

"Is other people's business so interesting? Who cares if a celebrity was caught wearing the same outfit twice…that's normal behaviour for everyone else. Who cares who's dating who, or if Changlix is a thing..whatever the fuck that is."

"Can't argue with you there" San laughed.

"Changlix is the ship name for Changbin….and Felix….from….never mind" Wooyoung trailed off as San and Hyungwon turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Oh look there he is" Wooyoung said brightly, pointing. Their informant was sitting comfortably in a chair, sipping his coffee from a delicate teacup and decked out in black skinny jeans and a loose white shirt with a thin black choker around his throat. His silver hair slicked back on one side, and the bangs on the other styled up and over his forehead with the ends just touching his eye. A silver bar was pierced through his eyebrow, yet it didn't make his features any less delicate, any less pretty. Of course aside from his beauty, the most eye catching thing about the man was his ears…or rather the way they curved up in to a delicate point.

"CHANGKYUN!" Wooyoung called, waving brightly at the man. Changkyun looked up, a slight smile on his face…at least until his eyes locked on to Wooyoung and San. His eyes went wide, his smile dropping and then he did the last thing they ever thought he'd do. 

"FUCK" he yelped, all but slamming his tea cup down on to the table before scrambling out of his chair and making a mad dash for the back entrance of the cafe.

"What the fuck?" San breathed.

"Why is he running?" Wooyoung blinked.

"I have never seen him move so fast…I didn't even think he _could_ run" Hyungwon commented.

"It's too early to run" San whined, before breaking out in to a sprint, Wooyoung following close behind him. Despite the fact Changkyun despised any and all physical activity, he was damn fast, probably due to the fact he was a fae. It no doubt gave him the same edge that the hunters themselves had. Wooyoung and San gave chase through the backstreets of Seoul, Changkyun never quite managing to evade their line of sight, and he frequently looked back at them seemingly in the hope he'd managed to lose them…before cursing and trying to speed up. 

"Changkyun…please…it's too early for this shit" San wheezed out in between breaths.

"We're not going to hurt you..come on….you know us" Wooyoung added. "We're not in the mood for a game, just stop" but the man ignored them, continuing to lead them on a merry chase, until he eventually started to tire…and the streets started to become too twisty causing him to slow his pace little by little until Wooyoung and San finally managed to catch up to him. Changkyun coming to a screeching halt as he faced the dead end directly in front of him. Wooyoung skidded to a halt, San at his side. 

"Finally, fuck, I'm still hungover from the other day" San complained.

"Well that's your own fault isn't it?"

"I thought we were past this Wooyoungie" Wooyoung ignored him to face Changkyun.

"Changkyun….why did you run? That isn't like you…" Changkyun turned around, eyes darting anywhere but at them.

"I just…uh…fancied playing a game, I'm a fae. That's not unusual...we love games, I'm sure you're aware. Wasn't that fun?" he let out a loud, incredibly fake laugh. Wooyoung tilted his head in confusion, _something's off. He's lying…or rather…stretching and warping the truth. The fae can't lie._

San grinned at Changkyun brightly. "Ooohh you wanted to play a game? That's cool, then let's play" his smile dropped as he lunged forward, grabbing Changkyun by the throat and slamming him back against the wall at the end of the alley. Wooyoung sighed.  _Not that kind of game San._

"What…the…fuck" the fae gasped out through San's grip on his neck.

"What? You said you wanted to play a game…you made me run when I still feel like shit. Have you ever gotten so drunk you nearly let a gumiho take your life energy? It takes a lot of beer, and a lot of shots and apparently it's a two day hangover. I feel like I got hit by a bus and not least because we had to deal with some really fucked up demons yesterday, yet you had the audacity to decide that today is the day you're gonna fuck around and play with us" San growled.

"You're…such a bitch when you're…grouchy" Changkyun gasped out. Wooyoung sauntered forward, leaning against the alley wall in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. The run through the streets had done nothing but make his exhaustion more evident, his head was feeling fuzzy and he was more than a little bit dizzy…but now really wasn't the time to make that apparent.

"You expect us to believe you really just wanted to play a game with us?" Wooyoung asked.

"I wanted…to play….a game…"

"But not necessarily with us. You wanted to play around with someone, you were in the mood for it…but that's not why you ran from us. It's a convenient truth that you can use to get around the whole 'fae can't lie' thing while hiding the real truth from us. It might not have been the truth we asked for specifically…but it's still a truth" Wooyoung pointed out.

"What can I say…I'm a genius"

"Why did you run?" San demanded. Changkyun just shrugged at him as best as he could.

"Listen Changkyun, we've had a really shitty couple of days, San's really not in a good mood…and I can't say I am either so just tell us why you ran and then tell us what we want to know…and then we can all go our separate ways a lot faster" Wooyoung tried to reason. "We're supposed to be friends"

"Of course we're friends…I just..uh…uh…" he swallowed, seeming to give in at last. "What is it..you wanted to ask?" his voice was cautious. Wooyoung was aware there was some sort of hedged truth in there, one that he didn't want to say, and he remained silent, observing the fae. 

"We encountered some demons yesterday" San started, only to immediately be interrupted. 

"NO?! Really? In your line of work? Colour me shocked"

"Don't be a smartass, I'm not in the mood" San glared, giving his throat a squeeze. 

"Apologies, carry on" Changkyun coughed out. 

"They were working together…and the Fucre aren't a pack demon. They seemed to have a plan that they were following, showing signs of intelligence usually beyond their species…what do you know about it?"

"What makes you think I know anything?" Changkyun attempted to sound innocent.

"Because you know _everything._ You probably heard about it minutes after it happened."

"I did but…"

"But what?" Changkyun just pressed his lips together.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" San exploded.

"Is it that you don't want to say…or you can't?" Wooyoung chimed in, watching the fae's face. Changkyun didn't answer him.

"I don't have the time, or patience for this today, so you'll have to forgive me" San pulled out an iron dagger. One of the ones they used whenever they had to deal with the fae, the only thing that worked on them. That could cause them pain. "I really don't want to have to use this on you…but I will."

"You wouldn't..we're friends…this isn't very friendly of you…"

"Fuck being friendly. We need information, and we need it now. Those things targeted us specifically…lured us. So whatever you know, you're going to tell us" he spat. Wooyoung tried very hard to shove the fact that San looked particularly hot when he was threatening someone…right to the back of his brain along with the thoughts telling him to just take a nice, long nap on that overly plump trash bag over in the corner. Changkyun looked to Wooyoung with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Changkyun…but if you won't tell us willingly we'll have to get it out of you any way we can. We need to know what we're dealing with here so that we can counter it. Things could have been so much worse yesterday...the others are like family to us, you know that, and we'll protect them no matter what we have to do. Seeing as you ran I assume the usual won't work" the usual being hunter gossip, Yeosang and Seonghwa had provided enough before finally getting together to have Changkyun willing to tell them anything they asked for months, he was just as invested in their relationship as everyone else was, of course, he didn't have to deal with the pining and Seonghwa's angry glare every time someone got too close to Yeosang. Changkyun swallowed, eyes darting between he and San. San twirled the dagger before bringing the tip up under Changkyun's chin.

"Start talking" Wooyoung watched as San applied a little pressure, not enough to hurt the fae but enough for his skin to start to smoke at the close proximity of the metal.

"OKAY OKAY BUT GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! Do you have any idea how long it's taken me to get my skin this smooth, and flawless? My ten step skin care regime won't be able to get rid of an ugly iron burn mark, my face would be ruined" he whined. San grinned pulling the dagger away while Changkyun glowered at him, turning purposefully away from him and to Wooyoung instead. 

"Wooyoungie" he beckoned. "I'll tell you, my beautiful flower, because I don't like talking to ugly brutes"

"Me? You're calling me a brute? And….ugly?" San sputtered.

"Fae can't lie" Changkyun hissed. San turned wide eyes to Wooyoung. 

"Wooyoungie…he called me ugly" San whined.  

"I know, I have excellent hearing" Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "Relax Sanie, it's just his personal opinion is all…of course you're not ugly" Wooyoung swallowed, his smile feeling a little forced. _You're beautiful._

San pouted at him. "Do you mean it? Really? Tell me I'm pretty" Wooyoung blinked at is best friend.

"Uh…um…"

"C'mon Woo, my self esteem is in shreds right now" San made a show of sniffing and wiping a fake tear.

"You…you're pretty Sanie" Wooyoung felt his cheeks heat up as San beamed at him.

"Of course I am…I just enjoy it when it's affirmed" the older boy winked, doing nothing to calm the blush creeping over Wooyoung's cheeks.

"Ugh, can you flirt somewhere else?" Changkyun wrinkled his nose.

"Flirt?!" San choked. 

"We're…we're not flirting..."

"We're friends…we're just friends. Best friends. You know that" San laughed a little too loudly. Changkyun just looked at them.

"Sure Jan"

"Who the fuck is Jan? I'm _San"_

"It's a meme" Changkyun sighed, rolling his eyes upwards.

"What the fu-"

"Anyway…you were saying" Wooyoung desperately tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh, right" Changkyun turned back to him, smiling slightly. "Yeah I heard about the demon attack yesterday, and I know all about how freaky it was." he shuddered. "That's why I ran from you, I had no other choice. I knew you'd come to me asking questions and they're questions that I _really_ don't want to answer. You see, I kinda like being alive."

"What do you mean?" Wooyoung frowned at the fae, unease trickling down his spine. 

"I mean…fuck. Do I really have to?"

"Yes" San shot back.

"We can protect you, you know that" Wooyoung added gently.

"Fine…I'll buy some time for now, but eventually he'll know I told you, the asshole's got eyes everywhere…so you'd better kill him before that happens, yeah?" Changkyun cast his hand up in to the air, muttering under his breath. A pale blue light appeared in the air above him, trickling down to encase the three of them. _A barrier spell?_ "Anything said in here, can't be heard outside of this" he informed them.

"Changkyun…what the hell is going on?"

"A greater demon. Azazel"

"Nice try, Azazel's one of the Lieutenants of Hell, he has no business being up here." San shot back snidely. 

"I can't lie asshole. And he does if some dumbass human with a petty grudge against some other dumbass human decides to summon him. When they say you can find anything on Google..they really mean it"

"Someone summoned a greater demon to Earth….and no-one informed us?!" Wooyoung felt his eyes go wide.

"Well the human he summoned ended up splattered all over the walls and floor, and all the other supernaturals weren't about to join him by running to you guys to tell on him."

"What the fuck does he want?"

"That I don't know, but I do know he was the one controlling those demons. I assume he wanted to lure you guys out to get a look at you…see what he's dealing with and how easy it'll be take you out so he can carry on with his plan of world domination." Changkyun threw out nonchalantly. "Greater demons are all about world domination in the name of Lucifer and blah blah blah. You guys are his biggest threat, so I assume he'll want to get you out of his way."

"We have to get back to the Institute… _now._ We have to tell the hyungs" San nodded in response, turning away and making to walk out of the spell.

"You're welcome, no need to thank me for risking my life by telling you. I even did you a solid and didn't put up too much of a fight and you _know_ I could have" he wiggled his fingers.

"Thank you Changkyun" Wooyoung made sure to look the fae in the eye, making sure his sincerity came across. Changkyun might have been scared to tell them, he might have run from them…but he'd still done it anyway. He could have used magic against them to make sure he got away instead of allowing them to catch him and question him…but despite his attitude, he obviously hadn't wanted to hurt his friends. "If he is watching…he'd have seen you run…he'd have seen San threaten you"

"Yes because a greater demon…a Lieutenant of Hell at that, is definitely going to cut me some slack for that. Maybe I'll get lucky…maybe he _wants_ you to know, but if I end up dead because of this…I'll curse you"

"How can you curse us if you're dead?" San jibed.

"I can curse you now in advance if you like?" Changkyun growled, raising his hand. San threw his hands up.

"No, it's fine, how about an IOU?"

"Just…go. I've had enough of you" Changkyun made a shooing motion at San, who just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Woo" he said, before sauntering away and out of the confines of the spell.

"You know I can help you with that right? A little fae potion…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Wooyoung said, primly.

"Oh…you do. And I'm telling you, a fae love potion can have your pining be a thing of the past by dinner time"

"Yes, because nothing could possibly go wrong with that"

"Look, yes there's a margin for error, but if you plan accordingly-"

"NO"

"Suit yourself…you know where I am"

"Goodbye Changkyun" Wooyoung tossed over his shoulder as he too left the spells sphere.

"Good luck, hope you don't get eviscerated in to red mist" Changkyun said brightly with a wave.

Wooyoung joined San as they headed back towards the van, they would have to pick up Yeosang on their way home who'd gone alone to seek out his contact. Seonghwa only allowing it because of said contacts relative harmlessness and the fact that taking Yunho as backup was more of a hazard than a help most of the time. Seonghwa had paired off with Hongjoong taking the other van, no doubt they'd go their separate ways in order to track down their own contacts unless they decided to tackle them together, _because apparently it's one rule for us and another for the hyungs_. Wooyoung thought sourly. Seonghwa and Hongjoong would be taking care of picking up Jongho and Mingi on their way back, who had decided they'd be sticking together, one hanging back while one approached their contact so as not to alarm them with a new face. Wooyoung and San however, shared their contacts. They'd always been attached at the hip, and so any contacts they made…they made together, mostly thanks to Wooyoung and his friendliness. San sometimes didn't quite understand that you didn't make friends by threatening to kill or at least slightly maim people. 

Wooyoung fervently hoped Yeosang would be finished by the time they reached him because his head was starting to ache, and he had to blink rapidly to keep everything in focus…to keep walking in a straight line. As a wave of dizziness washed over him, his hand shot out to the wall for support, fingers gripping the brick. San kept on walking, oblivious to Wooyoung's struggle as he hurried towards the van, eager to get back and no doubt grandly reveal everything they'd found out. San's voice filtered to Wooyoung as if through a great distance, but he faintly heard him going on about how they were the only ones with a reliable contact, a contact that would have this kind of information and how they'd beat out everyone else. _Typical San, making everything in to a game...a competition._ Wooyoung smiled slightly, before steeling himself. Ordinarily, the walk back to the Van would be nothing but a few minutes, it would be easy. He wouldn't even have to think about it. But in his current state? Every step felt like a mile. 

"Don't you think Woo?" San turned suddenly, looking at him expectantly. Wooyoung tried to focus on San but everything was spinning and he felt unpleasantly hot and cold at the same time.

"Sorry…what was that?"

"Are you okay?" San asked, concern evident on his face as he made his way back to him.

"I'm fine…" but black was creeping in to the edges of his vision as he spoke. "Don't…don't worry…" Wooyoung attempted to reassure San, although he supposed he might have been more successful at doing so if he hadn't started to waver on his feet.

"Woo, what's wrong? Woo? Tell me…what's wrong, what happened…WOOYOUNG" San shouted when he got no response, but Wooyoung couldn't quite seem to make his mouth work. He felt a wave of heat wash over him as his vision tunnelled, and he felt himself start to fall….down, down, down, in to the dark.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bro...helping out another bro...bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University sucks and I'm stressed out of my mind...have an update.   
> I'll also be posting Halloween fics soon, I've got two already written I just need to edit them one's a ghost Woosan one and the other's a...well...a less angsty take on something I'll be doing in this, sort of. If you have a preference for which one you get first let me know they're both one shots.

As soon as San saw Wooyoung's eyes roll back in his head, he rushed forward to catch Wooyoung before he could hit the ground, cradling him gently as he carefully lowered him to the ground, bringing Wooyoung's head to rest in his lap. "Wooyoung?" San gently shook him, but received no response. He was trying _very_ hard not to panic. _What the hell happened? He was fine until just now and then he just…what's wrong with him? Wait, he...is he.._ San hesitantly felt for a pulse, relaxing minutely when he could feel its strong beat. He was just debating what to do when a familiar voice suddenly called out to him.

"San! Wha-WOOYOUNGIE?!" San could hear footsteps rushing over and he looked up as Yeosang crouched down on Wooyoung's other side.

"Yeosang? What are you doing here?"

"I finished up early with my contact and figured I'd come and meet you guys, I thought we could maybe grab a coffee or something before heading back to the Institute…I figured we all need a treat" Yeosang murmured. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were heading back to the van, I was about to tell you we were on our way to get you..and when I turned to look at him he looked…off. His face was pale and he was swaying on his feet and then he just…passed out. What do we do?" San tried and failed to not sound utterly lost as he turned pleading eyes on Yeosang who after a minute or two of thinking came to a decision.

"Get him in the van for now…and then we'll get him back to the Institute. The hyungs will know what to do" Yeosang's voice was decisive, and San found himself nodding along. _Of course idiot. You can't just leave him like this out here in the open where anything with a grudge can come along while you wait for Seonghwa and Hongjoong if you called them…get it together. Wooyoung will be fine. He's fine. He's probably just tired…right?_

San shook the thoughts away before he could dwell on them, shifting around until he was up on his knees, then grabbing Wooyoung as carefully as he could under the arms in order to heave him up to his feet. He threw one of Wooyoung's arms around his shoulders, and put his own around the other boys waist.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've got him. Get the van door" Yeosang nodded, rushing ahead as San hefted Wooyoung along. He moved as fast as he possibly could with all of Wooyoung's dead weight leaning on him, but it still wasn't fast enough for San. He wanted to be at the Institute, with Wooyoung safely inside and with something being done to take care of him, and he wanted it right _now._ He carefully deposited Wooyoung on one of the seats, sliding in next to him and tossing the keys to Yeosang, who deftly caught them one handed before running around to the drivers side. San wrapped an arm around Wooyoung, gently pulling him towards him so that his head fell to rest against his shoulder. "It's okay Wooyoungie, it's going to be okay. Let's get you home."

San spent the entire ride to the Institute with his arms wrapped around an unconscious Wooyoung, clutching him tightly and repeating that mantra over and over, until Yeosang pulled in to the driveway and brought the van to a screeching halt. If Yeosang had pushed the speed limit more than he should have, directly going against their "don't draw the attention of the civilians" rule, San wasn't about to say anything about it anytime soon. As soon as the van came to a halt, San gently pushed Wooyoung away from him, the other boys head lolling back against the headrest, and he practically ripped the door open before jumping down. There, he instantly spun back around, reaching in to the depths of the van to pull Wooyoung towards him, carefully manoeuvring him out of the van until he once again had an arm wrapped around his waist. Yeosang running ahead to open the door and see if Hongjoong and Seonghwa had returned yet. Once he'd made it through the front door, he came to a halt, unsure of where to go next. _Do I take him up to his room, or do I wait to see where the hyungs are? But I can't just stand here with him like this until they appear..._

"You know hyung, it would have been more romantic if you carried him" Jongho's voice rang out through the hallway.

"Haha. Very funny. My sides are splitting." San deadpanned. "This isn't the time Jongho" he spat.

"Just trying to lighten the mood…it's not like he's dead hyung, Wooyoungie's just having a nap"

"You're right, he's not dead ...but _you_ will be if you don't shut up" San glared, the youngest opening his mouth to say something before thinking better of it. "Let me hel-" Jongho was cut off by the last voice San wanted to hear.

"Oh my God, Wooyoungie!" Jimin's irritating voice called out. San shut his eyes, trying to swallow his irritation. "I'll help you" Jimin declared rushing forward to take Wooyoung's other side without waiting for approval from San.

"It's okay, I can handle it myself" San ground out.

"No don't be silly, you won't be able to get him up the stairs alone. Jongho, go tell Seonghwa and Hongjoong we're taking him to his room, Yeosang was still filling them in on what happened when I left to come help" _how valiant of you, but you can take your help and shove it up your-_

"Deep breaths hyung" Jongho murmured to him, patting him on the shoulder as he shuffled past. _You little traitor. Where's the 'oh I'm much stronger than you Jimin hyung, don't hurt yourself with your weedy little arms and legs, I'll help hyung get him upstairs don't you worry your pretty little head' that you should have said?!_ San glared at the maknae's back before turning a very bright, very false smile on Jimin.

"Shall we?" he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. San would have gladly accepted Jongho's help but Jimin? Not so much. _I don't need his help I'm perfectly capable of getting Wooyoung to his room myself. I don't want the mochi anywhere near Woo, not right now. I…I want to take care of him myself, I_ can _take care of him myself. It's always been Wooyoung and I, we always take care of each other. I don't need that walking mochi coming in, taking over, and…and fussing all over Wooyoungie. That's my job. He's my best friend, I'm the one that gets to fuss over him and..and it's not strange for me to be close to him when he's like this….._

Together, the pair got Wooyoung up the stairs and along the hallway to his room, San refused to admit that it would have been infinitely harder to do so on his own. Once they reached the door to Wooyoung's room, San kicked said door open so they could get him inside and over to his bed. San taking over with relish from that point, carefully laying Wooyoung down and pulling his boots off before moving his legs up on to the bed so that he was lying comfortably. But before San could do anything else, Jimin was there once again, the back of his hand pressed to Wooyoung's forehead, then his fingers pressed to Wooyoung's wrist checking his pulse leaving San feeling thoroughly not needed, as he stood off to the side and watched Jimin tugging Wooyoung's blankets up and over him, tucking him in. _That should be me…I should be the one doing that, that's my job as his..his best friend! Or at least Seonghwa hyung should be doing it. Not Jimin, he has no business being here. Being involved in this, but he's just tagging along and taking over everything._

San was torn from his bout of glaring, trying to laser a hole in Jimin's back and preferably through his heart with his gaze alone, by the arrival of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, both of them bursting in to the room, the door hitting the wall with a clatter.

"WOOYOUNGIE" they exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. San was surprised they didn't shove each other in their haste to be the first one there. _Hongjoong looks like a hair puller, I wouldn't put it past him to kneecap Seonghwa hyung either. He's small but vicious._

"You're sure your contact didn't use any strange magic on him?" Hongjoong whipped his head around to ask San, who shook his head in response.

"Yes, I'm sure. Otherwise I'd be in the same state wouldn't I? As annoying as he can be, our contact isn't like that. He actually likes Wooyoung too, if he was going to use magic on anyone it'd probably be me. Wooyoung...he just didn't look too good or steady on his feet all of a sudden when we made to leave and then he…." San indicated Wooyoung's unconscious form, unable to say the words.

"He's got a bit of a fever, and I checked his pulse but there's nothing wrong with it." Jimin reported, Seonghwa nodding at the information as he eyed Wooyoung. Absent-mindedly stroking his hair back from his face, while Hongjoong patted Wooyoung's hand and fiddled with his blankets.

"He hasn't been eating as much lately, not as much as he should be when he's doing as much training as he has been lately." Seonghwa's voice was thoughtful. _He…what?_ San cast his mind back, trying to remember if he'd seen Wooyoung eating recently…but whenever he thought back to meal times his brain was too focused on making scathing remarks about Jimin as the mochi and Wooyoung chatted. He distinctly remembered watching Jimin eat a mochi one night and pondering whether or not that counted as cannibalism...or mochi-ism perhaps, completely oblivious to Wooyoung trying to speak to him until the younger boy had waved his hand in front of his face. San hadn't noticed at all if Wooyoung had lost his appetite. Hadn't noticed if Wooyoung had even touched the food on his plate. _How could I not notice….before I'd have known immediately if something was off with Wooyoung. I'd have made him eat even if he didn't feel like it but because I've been so…so focused on my feelings and his lack of feelings and his feelings for Jimin and how much I loathe that...that...mochi man, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry Wooyoungie._ San looked down at his feet, unable to keep looking at Wooyoung's unconscious body and playing with his fingers.

"He's been training with me a lot, more than he would usually do, and I don't think he's been sleeping that much. He always looks pretty tired before we get in to things even before he's had any coffee. I should have toned down the training but he's just so eager, he really wants to learn and I didn't have the heart…" Jimin trailed off. _Even the fucking mochi noticed something was wrong…he's not been sleeping? When he was sleeping with me he was fine, I think? But then I was drunk the other night so once I fell asleep the apocalypse wouldn't have woken me. What the fuck are you doing San? Your best friend, the boy you love the most hasn't been eating, hasn't been sleeping and you didn't even notice that anything was wrong with him. You didn't even realise because you're too blinded by your own feelings and the problems they bring, blinded by your own misery because boohoo he doesn't love me back…that you stopped paying attention, stopped being a good friend._ San bit his lip, his throat suddenly feeling tight as he finally brought his gaze back up to Wooyoung.

"I think…" Seonghwa started, glancing at San. "I think he's been a little bit stressed about some things lately, and so…."

"That's probably why he hasn't been eating or sleeping...and now he's sick" Hongjoong finished for the older man. Seonghwa nodded, looking over at San again. San looked back at Seonghwa curiously, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'll go get the medical kit, I'm sure we've got fever reducers in there, and there's probably some other medicine that might be helpful" Seonghwa tore his eyes away from San to address the room. _That's weird, what's his problem? Yes hyung, I know this is probably my fault, you don't need to look at me like that with the big eyes and the judging stare tinged with disappointment. I know he was probably stressed because of me and that stupid stunt I pulled and then we had to face a demon attack and even before that…at the warehouse….fuck._

San had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jimin had vanished from the room, a fact he would normally have celebrated, until the older man reappeared with a small basin of presumably cold water and a damp cloth, which he promptly placed across Wooyoung's forehead after delicately brushing Wooyoung's bangs back. San bristled as he watched the man taking care of _his_ best friend, doing _his_ job, perching in _his_ spot on the edge of the bed next to Wooyoung. Tenderly brushing his hair back like _San_ should have been doing. He fought the urge to rip Jimin's fingers away from Wooyoung's vicinity and possibly break one or two in the process. _I should have kicked his knee out and sent him tumbling down the stairs when I had the chance earlier, but I didn't want to accidentally hurt Wooyoung._ San thought darkly before catching Hongjoong's gaze. His hyung's tongue was pressed in to his cheek and he quirked a brow at him.

"Demon spawn" he growled at San.

"What? I was _thinking._ Am I not allowed to _think_ now?"

"...oh I know what you were thinking. You were thinking murdery things, I can tell from the devious glint in your eye"

"My what in my eye? I don't know what you're talking about" Hongjoong leaned in close.

"I'm going to help Seonghwa, I expect Jimin to be alive and breathing and with all of his limbs attached when I get back" San batted his eyelashes at Hongjoong.

"What could I possibly do to him in here? Is it my fault if the window latch in Woo's room is faulty?"

" _San"_

"I'm kidding, God. Relax. You're going to go prematurely grey hyung"

"No 'freak' accidents. No cold blooded murder-" San cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been over this before. I heard you the first time" Hongjoong levelled one last look at him before leaving the room. San turned back to Wooyoung to see Jimin still fussing with Wooyoung. Tugging his covers this way and that, fiddling with the cloth draped across his forehead, smoothing his hair...

"I can do that." San burst out. "I'm sure you've got other things to take care of like your… _friend._ You don't have to waste your time here" San barged over, looking down at the older man.

"It's not a waste of time, I love Wooyoungie, of course I'm going to take care of him" _Love? You love him? Yet you're so excited for your little friend to appear. Your little friend that you can't stop talking about, it's pretty obvious you have some kind of feelings for him so how dare you try and tell me you care about Woo too? You can't have both and I won't let you hurt him._ San growled, taking a step forward. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, if he was going to simply get in his face and tell him to fuck off back to mochi land on whatever he rode in on, or whether he'd actually really lose his temper and hit the man. Before he could figure it out, Wooyoung let out a little whimper, shifting uncomfortably under the covers.

"Woo?" San dropped to his knees, grabbing Wooyoung's hand. "It's okay….." San trailed off, unsure. _Is he having a nightmare? Or is he hurting? I don't…I don't know, I can usually read Wooyoung so well but I feel like I can't anymore._

"He's probably uncomfortable because of his clothes, he's still in gear" Jimin pointed out. "If you were only speaking to your contacts, was it necessary to go in gear?" San tried not to grind his teeth.

"First of all, that's how we've always done things. If we're on Hunter business then we're wearing our gear, that way we're prepared for anything. Protected as much as we can be. Second of all, we look fucking intimidating okay? We look damn good in black….but also like people no-one wants to fuck with. It sends a message to anyone who's thinking of screwing around with us" Jimin held up his hands.

"Okay…that's just not how we do things back in Busan…we're a bit more relaxed there I guess"

"Yeah well, we're not in Busan. We're in Seoul, and Seoul's not the kind of cheerful, seaside town you're familiar with."

"Well…the sea monster demons kind of ruin that vibe but I do get your point" Jimin said carefully. "Back to Wooyoungie…I think I need to change him" San choked on his own spit. _You need to do what now? You…are going to…to change his clothes? Undress him? Touch his….naked….skin…..look at his…his…..oh I think the fuck not sunshine._

" _I'm_ his best friend, _I'll_ do it. I'm sure he'd be more comfortable with that." San raised himself up, making sure he had the advantage on Jimin as he looked down at him once again. Jimin eyed him.

"Okaaay…I'll uh….get him some clothes then?" San shrugged dismissively, turning his back on Jimin as he faced Wooyoung once again. _San 1, Jimin 0. Of course now I have to actually…change him myself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…? No. It's better for me to do it than…than Jimin. But what if Wooyoung wants Jimin to…to do it. What if he wants to show off his…incredibly well toned body to Jimin, he does…he does like him. If I was a good best friend, I'd assist and let Jimin do what he wanted but…argh I'm an idiot. As if this isn't going to haunt me for days...weeks...probably even months at this stage._

San carefully pulled down Wooyoung's blankets, as he continued to shift and let out the odd whine that tore at San's heart.

"I know Woo, I know. I'll be as quick as I can okay?" San murmured. He decided to start from Wooyoung's feet, removing his socks as he built up the courage for the next item of clothing. _This is arguably going to be the most awkward part of this whole situation…so best get it out of the way first._ San felt his cheeks heat up as he started to undo Wooyoung's belt, removing the sheaths and all of his weapons, before tackling his leather pants. San swallowed, making sure to keep his head turned away from Jimin so the man wouldn't see his no doubt bright red cheeks as he tried to psyche himself up for the task. _There's nothing strange about this, just a bro…helping his bro out of his ridiculously tight leather pants so he can sleep comfortably when he's sick. Not weird at all..it's only weird if I make it weird._

"Hey, are these okay?" Jimin's voice rang out and San very nearly breathed a word of thanks to the guy before catching himself. He turned around to see Jimin holding up Wooyoung's favourite pair of soft, black sweatpants, and he grudgingly nodded. "And this?" Jimin held up a plain white shirt next.

"No" San blurted out, Jimin raising an eyebrow. "There's a sweater….in that drawer there, it's knitted and it's..uh, pale grey" San described, Jimin turning to once again rummage through the drawer, then turning back moments later with the sweater clutched in his hand. "Yeah, that one. It's…it's his favourite one when he's feeling shitty. It always makes him feel snuggly, and cosy and…whatever just bring it here" San cut himself off. He turned back to Wooyoung, attention focusing back on the task of undressing his best friend, whom he happened to be in love with. _No big deal….bros being bros….remember that San. Bros. Being. Bros. Triple B._ San forced himself to swallow, hands reaching out towards Wooyoung. _I can do this, I can do this. It's for Woo, so he can be comfortable and feel slightly less shitty because those leather pants are horribly constricting at the best of times. Come on San, suck it up and do it for Woo._ San grabbed hold of the waistband of Wooyoung's pants and-

"Sannie?"

"Oh thank fuck" San gasped out. "I mean, Wooyoungie?" San glanced up at Wooyoung's face to see the other boys eyes half open as he regarded him.

"What happened? What are you doing?...Why are you trying to take my pants off?"

"Just bros being bros" San blurted before letting out an awkward laugh. "Uh...I can explain. You passed out before we made it back to the van. I brought you home, but you have a fever apparently and you were unconscious but...you seemed to be uncomfortable. Leather pants...you know how it is...so I was going to um…to change you" he finished awkwardly. Wooyoung struggled in to a sitting position, San lunging forward to help him as Jimin placed the clothes on the bed next to them.

"I'll go tell Seonghwa and Hongjoong he's awake, they can bring up all the medicine and we'll figure out what to dose him with" Jimin said, before finally departing the room. _Good riddance._ San turned his full attention back to his unwell best friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine…I just got dizzy is all…" San eyed him skeptically but decided not to argue with him. _For now I'll just focus on taking care of him, making him better, an argument isn't what he needs right now. I can be mature sometimes, see Hongjoong hyung?_

"Here…I'll help you change" he motioned Wooyoung to sit up. He shrugged out of the leather gear jacket, San taking it from him and carefully folding it over the back of his desk chair, doing the same for the shirt that followed soon after and turning back in time to get a nice view of Wooyoung's toned shoulders and back. He'd put his arms through the sweater's sleeves, but didn't seem to have the energy to lift his arms up and pull it over his head. Instead he was just sitting there, head drooped. San hurried over, gently taking hold of one bicep, nudging him in to raising his arms, which Wooyoung did albeit with a groan. San then grabbed hold of the end of the sweater, gently tugging it over Wooyoung's head and down his body. He could feel the heat radiating from the other boys skin, but he seemed to be shivering rather than being overheated now. Wooyoung's head popped out of the top of the sweater, his silver hair falling messily over his face, and San couldn't stop himself from reaching up and brushing his hair gently back in to place. But he paused feeling a grip on his wrist, looking down to see Wooyoung's hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand he'd been using to carefully fix his hair. His eyes shot to Wooyoung's, the younger boys were already gazing at him and San realised just how close he was.

"Woo?" he whispered, Wooyoung just continued to gaze at him. "Are you okay?" the other boy nodded.

"I'm fine Sannie"

"Seonghwa hyung said you haven't been eating…and Jimin said he didn't think you'd been sleeping much either…what's wrong? You know you can tell me?"

"No. This is the one thing I can't tell you" Wooyoung looked away from him.

"But we tell each other everything" San frowned. "Wait…is this to do with Jimin?"

"What?"

"Is it to do with Jimin? Have you been like this because of that asshole and your feelings for him?" San couldn't help the anger creeping in to his tone at the thought.

"I don't…I don't have-"

"Cut the shit Woo, you and I both know you do. It's obvious. Not that you told me or anything, I mean we're supposed to be best friends but you just kept telling me you didn't…but your actions say otherwise." Bitterness tinged his tone.

"Sannie…San…it's not…I…I was just…"

"You were just what?" Wooyoung shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." San could feel himself getting frustrated, as well as upset. _Why won't he talk to me? Why?_

"Why can't you admit it to me? It's okay Woo, I won't be mad." San tried. It wasn't so much that he wanted to hear confirmation of the fact the boy he loves is in love with someone else, it was more that he was panicked that Wooyoung was keeping something from him, and doing it so obviously. He was scared of the distance he felt opening up between them, this first secret kept from San potentially being the first of many. He didn't understand what there could possibly be that Wooyoung couldn't tell him. _What if…what if I'm losing him as a friend…what if…what if he can tell that I…that I have feelings for him and that's why he's doing this? That's why he won't talk to me about Jimin, why he won't tell me what's wrong, why he's been distancing himself…what if it's not just because he doesn't want Jimin to get the wrong idea about us? No…no he can't know. I didn't even realise myself until recently and I didn't…I didn't act any differently, he can't have noticed. He can't._

"There's nothing to admit San. Jimin's my friend-"

"Yeah. Sure. He's your _friend_. Okay" San tried to keep the bitterness and irritation out of his voice this time. "I'm your _best_ friend Wooyoung, I _know_ you're keeping something from me-"

"Are you still upset that I have a new friend? We've been over this San, I keep telling you-"

"NO" San burst out.

"Then _why?"_ San looked at Wooyoung, his frustration close to simmering over. _Because I'm in love with you, you idiot and the only way I can keep you by my side is as your best friend but you won't even let me be that anymore. You won't tell me what's bothering you, you're keeping me at a distance, and I don't know why. What did I do?_

"Never mind. Doesn't matter" San forced himself to turn away from Wooyoung's big, pleading eyes and walked away from him. He didn't make it far, just to outside of the room, where he promptly slid down the wall to the side of the door after slamming it behind him. _That was a fantastic job of not arguing with him because he's sick San. Well done. A plus._

* * *

Wooyoung stared at his now closed bedroom door, his outstretched hand dropping to his lap and his lower lip trembling.

"Fuck" he spat out in frustration, running a hand through his hair…the hair that San had so tenderly brushed back for him. Wooyoung hadn't been able to stop himself from watching San as he'd done it, and the look on the other boys face so like one that Wooyoung longed to see from the other boy….it was so loving. _Of course it is, he's my best friend…not that I've been treating him like it._ Wooyoung mentally berated himself. _I can't tell him why I've been like this…I can't let him know how I feel but if I don't tell him something I'm going to lose him anyway. I'm hurting him because of my feelings, because I can't deal with them and then I tried to make him think one thing but couldn't even follow through with it, and I'm just scrabbling at the edge of a cliff to keep everything under control, to keep him in the dark and keep things how they always are but everything's crumbling under me._

Of _course_ their conversation had turned to Jimin, it always turned to Jimin and Wooyoung couldn't tell San that _he_ himself was the reason behind Wooyoung's strange behaviour, but he equally couldn't tell him that it was Jimin either, but he'd wanted to try and give him an answer of some sort and then he'd panicked when San had said that one little sentence. _I know you're keeping something from me._ Alarm coursing through him at the words as he went cold all over, a burning need to change the subject coming over him and overriding all sense so he'd thrown out that stupid comment and San...San had gotten the most upset Wooyoung had ever seen him recently and walked away from him. Wooyoung had hurt him _again._ All because he couldn't force himself to say one little sentence and give San an answer. All he had to say was 'I have feelings for Jimin' 'I like Jimin' 'I love Jimin' there were three different ways he could say it, could confirm San's suspicions and resolve San's upset at something being kept from him even if it was a lie. But Wooyoung couldn't make himself say a single one of them.

It was like the words got stuck in his throat as soon as he tried to voice them. As soon as he looked at San...and Wooyoung was starting to realise why. Was starting to realise just how hopeless this whole situation was. _I'm so, hopelessly love in with San. As much as I try and push my feelings for him away, to dull them and forget them and as much as I try and get over them and force myself to develop some sort of crush on Jimin to make it happen, I_ can't. _No matter what I do I just can't, and I've just hurt San over and over in the attempt. He knows I'm keeping something from him and the fact I won't tell him why, won't tell him what's wrong...it hurts him so much. I don't know what to do anymore, I've created such a mess and I don't know how to fix it. I love San, I love him so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. What do I do?_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this be...are we...are we getting somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated...but this chapter's super long so I hope that makes up for it? Starting Uni has been...a mess, and I've had to transfer to a different course and do catchup work and I actually edited this instead of doing my assignment for Monday so...enjoy! Did kinda rush edit this though and I didn't check back over it, so apologies if there's any mistakes I didn't catch. We're entering the last run of chapters and I hate writing endings so I've kind of been procrastinating writing the final chapter :') 
> 
> I'll try to be faster editing and posting the chapters for this seeing as the others are all written, I usually alternate writing this and writing the pirate Woosan au, but I took a bit of a break and wrote some Halloween stuff to relax so I've got all that to edit as well as...all of this :')

San was still sitting outside of Wooyoung's room when Jimin returned, glancing at him briefly where he sat with his back against the wall before heading on in to the room and Wooyoung. He could hear Jimin telling Wooyoung that Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gotten caught up in the plans for the imminent and surprisingly fast arrival of Jimin's mysterious 'friend', the older man sounding far too excited for San's liking, otherwise they'd have come back themselves although they said they'd check on him in the morning...and various other similar sentiments. The mochi seemed to be relaying Seonghwa's fussing word for word, and Hongjoong's worried rambling. _Cut to the chase or we'll be here all night and Woo needs his meds, not to be listening to the hyungs repeating themselves over and over. We get it. They love Woo, we all love Woo, they're worried and he scared them and they're mad about it but not too mad because he's sick and Seonghwa wants to smother him with his 'love and care' meaning he'll probably cut his food up for him and tuck him in at night and dress him too if he gets half a chance. Seonghwa's motherly side has officially been activated, God help us all. Can he not paraphrase it all in to one damn sentence? Oh...wonderful, now we're on to Hongjoong's 'you scared the shit out of me but I'm going to act like you didn't while I ramble on about how you need to be more careful and eat more and sleep properly over and over until Seonghwa cuts off my scolding and poorly disguised worry to carry on fussing'. Get a move on._

Eventually, Jimin finished dutifully relaying everything he'd been told to, which he could probably have cut down to at least one sentence if not two...no-one ever took the hyungs seriously when they were like this, editing them down to the bare bones of what they had wanted to say but of course Jimin didn't know that because he wasn't one of them. From what San could hear, it would seem that the hyungs had given Jimin the meds for Wooyoung as well as something to help him sleep, presumably to force him to catch up on the hours of sleep that he was so clearly lacking, and San listened closely as Jimin counted out the dosage before presumably handing it over to Wooyoung to take.

From the pleased sounds Jimin was making much to San's disgust, _does he need to coo like that? Woo's not a baby,_ Wooyoung was obviously doing as instructed and obediently taking the medicine without putting up a fight. San had half expected Wooyoung to argue against at least the sleep meds, but he must have been feeling particularly shitty to just go along with it. _And then I argued with him when he already felt terrible. Well done San, you probably made him feel worse._

Jimin didn't hang around for long after that, San was sure the mochi tucked him in, an action that had San clenching his fists as he listened to him fussing over Wooyoung and the rustling of sheets, then wishing Wooyoung a good night. Jimin's voice getting louder as he approached the doorway, before exiting the room and pulling the door quietly shut behind him. Though San vaguely noted the man didn't quite shut the door properly, not pulling it quite fair enough for it to click in to place indicating that it had been fully closed. The door immediately drifting open a slither until it was more pulled to than anything else. _He can't even shut a door properly, what's the point of him? That's a basic skill that everyone is supposed to have, who can't shut a door?_ San internally sighed, mentally making a note to close it himself, properly this time, so that a draft wouldn't get inside to Wooyoung. San waited, expecting Jimin to go on his way, off to bother someone else with his presence. He didn't expect Jimin to crouch down next to him and in his irritatingly soft voice ask, "Are you okay San? What's wrong? Why don't you go inside? Wooyoungie's fine now, the medicine will make him feel better in no time, he'll catch up on all the sleep he's missed and he'll be right as rain in the morning!" _Who the fuck says 'right as rain'?! What is he?! No, stupid question. He's a walking, talking, breathing mochi. He's so soft and...sweet it's sickening. There's no way he's a real human. No way at all._ San looked at Jimin's smiling face and had the urge to punch him.

"I'm well aware, that _is_ how medicine tends to work after all" San couldn't stop himself from snarkily retorting to the man. Jimin just rubbed him the wrong way, yes a bit of jealousy was at play when it came to how he felt about the older man, but even without that aspect Jimin still irritated him like no other person. His seemingly innocent, happy, sunshiney face. His allegedly 'cute' expressions, though San knew he could best Jimin when it came to that. The way Jimin sauntered around calling Wooyoung 'Wooyoungie' all affectionately as if he'd known him for years instead of barely any time at all, at least compared to how long San had known him. The way he'd come here, to their home, to keep an eye on them. To 'help' them as if he was some sort of Hunter Yoda, all knowing, and the way he constantly had little tips and tricks to throw out unasked for, at least by San anyway. Then there was the way he got more excited than was appropriate for just a 'friend' coming to visit them. Eagerly rushing off to contact him, a visible blush on his cheeks whenever he talked about the person and a shy look usually coming over his face. The fact he had the nerve to look like that after taking Wooyoung from him, after leading Wooyoung along all this time.

Jimin had come in to their lives unasked for, unwanted, and he'd ruined _everything_. Before San and Wooyoung were best friends, closest to each other and no-one else. San always knew what Wooyoung was thinking, Wooyoung always knew what San was thinking. They could practically finish each other's sentences, could read each other's faces and expressions. They knew what the other was going to do before they'd even thought of it. Things were fine, everything was just _fine,_ they rarely ever argued, rarely raised their voices or had a heated exchange between them. If they did have frustrations to vent with the other, a simple sparring match usually took care of it ending with laughter and a hug. But then Jimin arrived and San...well, everything changed for him. He wouldn't have minded the realisation that he was in love with Wooyoung if Wooyoung actually returned his feelings...or wasn't so obviously in to someone else at the least. If Wooyoung wasn't in love, or at least in heavy like bordering on infatuation, with this irritating walking, talking, mochi, _thing._ And San could see, clear as day, that Jimin had something going on with his little friend, the one that would be coming in to _their_ Institute, invading their _home_ much as Jimin had done with yet more unwanted advice, stirring things up further and sticking their nose where it didn't belong. San resolutely ignored the fact they quite probably needed this persons help, because San _knew_ that when this mysterious 'he' arrived, Wooyoung was going to end up getting hurt and San couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You can go now. I'll look after Woo, we don't need you." San snapped, emotions getting the best of him as his thoughts stuck on that last fact. Jimin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I get the feeling that you don't like me" he commented, dryly and San had to snort.

"Me? Not like you? Whatever gave you that idea" San sneered.

"Aside from...this" Jimin gestured to San and his current expression. "and the now open hostility, you've barely spoken two words to me and even then it was obviously grudging." _Fascinating, I didn't know mochi's had brains. Someone call the scientists._ "It's pretty clear that Wooyoungie-"

"Don't call him Wooyoungie" San snapped. "You don't get to call him that"

"Uh...he gave me permission. We're close, we spend a lot of time together since I took him under my wing, helped him to train. He's a good kid, I...care about him" San had to laugh at that, he really did. Surprising Jimin with the mirthless sound.

"You _care_ about him? No. No I don't think that you do. I don't know what you're doing with him, but caring doesn't come in to it"

"What...are you talking about? What I'm doing with him? I'm helping him train, not that he really needs it, but he wants to learn so I'm not going to say no. Look San, I don't know what I did to make you dislike me so much-"

"You don't know what you did? Are you fucking serious? You came here, invaded our home, changed everything...no, _ruined_ everything. The hyungs have been on edge, waiting for you to take their position from them. To replace them because you've decided they aren't good enough. That they can't handle this when they're the closest thing we've got to family...to parents even. They've been caring for us for years and the higher ups never gave a shit before but suddenly they send you and we have to be on our best behaviour in case you decide to destroy our family. But that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to go after Wooyoung. Leading him on and treating him like-"

"Leading him on? What-"

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what you're doing. Toying with his feelings, calling him Wooyoungie and getting close to him. Pretending to care about him, leading him on and letting him think he has a chance with you...when you're, what? Using him to try and make your mysterious 'friend' jealous?"

"Ah" a look of understanding crossed Jimin's face but San ploughed on regardless. _See? He knows exactly what he's doing._

"It's pretty obvious, that you and this guy are something to each other from the way you act. You're not exactly subtle, Wooyoung might not see it...maybe he doesn't want to. But I do. I don't know if you have feelings for this guy, if you're involved with each other or if you're just fuck buddies. I don't care. What I do care about is the fact that you've been messing with Woo's emotions, and he's going to get hurt-" Jimin held up a hand.

"Okay San. I'm going to stop you right there because we need to get something straight. I get it. I get why you don't like me, but I was ordered to come here and keep an eye on you all..yes. But the point of me being here is to help Seonghwa and Hongjoong. From what I can see they're doing a perfectly fine job and I've not reported otherwise. No-ones going to take them away from you, or replace them, your family won't be separated or ruined I can promise you that. As for Wooyoung...I don't know why you seem to think he has feelings for me. He doesn't-"

"Cut the shit, it's obvious he does. I'm his _best_ friend. You think I don't know when my best friend is in love with someone? He's always with you, always fawning over you and clinging to you. Jimin this, Jimin that. Jimin's so fucking amazing. The way he _looks_ at you...he might not tell me, might not admit to it but I _know._ "

"Oh, Wooyoung has feelings for someone, you aren't wrong...but it's not me" Jimin gave San a rather pointed look. _What? What the fuck is he looking at me like that for? Does he think I'm stupid?_

"Of course it's you, who else would it be? I told you, I know my best friend" San furrowed his brows. He couldn't recall Wooyoung acting the same way he did with Jimin with anyone else.

"It's really not San. I can promise you that-"

"Oh really? Then who is it? If it's not you, then tell me who it is?" San folded his arms.

"It's not my place to say who it is-"

"You expect me to believe that Wooyoung, my best friend who I know better than anyone, told _you_ of all people, someone he's known five minutes might I add, that he has feelings for someone? That he even told you who it was? When he hasn't said a word to me about it? Sure Jimin. Okay."

"He didn't tell me actually. But it was pretty easy to figure out...for anyone who isn't blind anyway. His face lights up whenever this person enters a room, whenever this person is close to him. He's always smiling and laughing whenever he's interacting with this person, speaking to this person, and he's always looking at said person, when they're not looking at him of course, so that he won't get caught staring. He's always aware of where he is in the room and always, _always,_ trying to be close to him however he can. I can tell from the way Wooyoung acts...from the way he looks at him so longingly that he's in love with him." Jimin smiled, eyes disappearing in to little crescents as he did so and San wrinkled his nose in disgust. _What...is he smiling for? It's creepy...we're having a heated discussion on the floor of the Institute's hallway, I'm ready to rip his head from his neck, and he's smiling at me and talking about some mysterious 'he' that allegedly isn't him because apparently he can see something I can't see..sure, whatever. He's acting like we're having a nice little bonding session over tea and cake._

"So you say, but the only person I've seen him act like that around is _you-_ "

"No. It's not. Wooyoung is my friend...he's like a little brother to me. I want to look out for him and take care of him, and he looks up to me for some reason" Jimin scratched the back of his neck shyly. "He just wanted my help to train, to become better than he already was and I wasn't about to refuse him when he was so eager...so excited to learn. Wooyoungie doesn't have feelings for me San. He never did, even if he maybe tried to act like he did to throw someone off the scent, he just treats me like a mentor or like an idol or something" the statement was accompanied by a self deprecating laugh. "But there is someone that he loves very much"

San turned the words over in his head. Just because Jimin was so sure of Wooyoung's feelings...or lack thereof, didn't mean it was actually true. Wooyoung could have hidden it better from Jimin...or San might have picked up on it more and realised it for what it was because he knew Wooyoung so much better whereas Jimin had only ever seen a certain side to Wooyoung. Or perhaps Jimin was just blind to Wooyoung's feelings but...he was denying it so thoroughly. He was so _sure_ that it wasn't him...yet he was also sure that there _was_ someone that Wooyoung had feelings for. That he loved. _But if that person isn't Jimin then who is it? It sounds like it's someone he spends a lot of time with, which would make sense if Wooyoung doesn't want to tell me, if he...if he tried to make me think he likes Jimin to hide it, like Jimin's suggesting. Maybe he's embarrassed or scared they'll find out and things will change. It can't be Jongho, he's like our baby brother, there's no way it's him. God I hope it's not Hongjoong...but he's probably the best option, weird as that is seeing as he's like our fricking Dad. Oh God, oh God what if it's Yeosang...he's always been close with Yeosang. Yeosang's the person he's closest to other than me...but Yeosang's with Seonghwa which would explain why he'd hide it. Why he wouldn't want to tell me. Of course it can't be Mingi or Yunho, Wooyoung gets annoyed by them too much I think, and I doubt it's me...but it could also be Seonghwa. Woo and Sangie aren't related by blood but they're practically brothers, it would be too weird if it was him I guess so what if...what if it's Seonghwa? That would make sense too. Fuck. No, Jimin's talking shit, he has to be. If he's right...then there's nothing I can do to help Woo, to make him feel better. He's going to end up heartbroken either way. Unless it's Hongjoong but I'm sorry...I can't support that. It's too weird. Fuck, what am I going to do if I have to try and get he and Hongjoong together, of all people?!_

"No. It can't be any of the rest of us. You don't know what you're talking about-"

"As for my 'friend'" Jimin interrupted him. "His name is Taehyung"

"Good for him, and?" _Can we get back on track here?_

"And...he's my boyfriend" Jimin beamed at him while San choked on his own saliva. _What the fuck?! The mochi...the mochi has a boyfriend!? Someone was, no is, willing to date him? Someone has feelings for this...this mochi with legs? Someone actually puts up with him? How? Why? Am I...did I enter the Twilight Zone and just not realise it? What the fuck is happening?!_

"I've missed him a lot, we're rarely apart, so I'm excited that he's coming here to help us. Excited to see him again after being separated for so long" Jimin confided with a giggle.

"Ew" San blurted. _Well...this just got really fucking awkward._

"So you see San, I already have a boyfriend. I treat Wooyoung as my little brother, and nothing else. I never would, because I love Taehyung with everything I have and Wooyoung loves someone with everything _he_ has. I understand why he's afraid to tell you about his feelings, and who it is he loves but...you should really sit down and ask him. Don't argue with him, don't cut him off because you think you know what he's going to say, because you think you know how he feels. Ask him, and let him answer you honestly, show him that he can. Be patient and perhaps even share some of your own feelings. I promise you, the answer is worth it." Jimin patted him on the shoulder, _patronisingly if I do say so myself,_ then stood up, stretching as he did so. With a final smile at San, one that received nothing but a glower in return though perhaps lacking some of the hostility usually present, Jimin headed back down the hall to his own room leaving San with his thoughts.

San remained where he as, his thoughts a swirling mess. He didn't want to leave Wooyoung alone while he was sick, but he was too much of a coward to face him right at this moment and...he really didn't want to argue with him again. He was so, _so_ tired of arguing with Wooyoung. It was all they ever seemed to do lately, and he missed how things used to be. Missed not having to worry that their conversation would descend in to frustration. So San remained outside of his room, waiting until Wooyoung fell asleep to go back in.

_The answer is worth it? Why? What the hell does that mean? It can't be Yunho or Mingi, and it can't be Seonghwa or Yeosang because any of them being the answer definitely doesn't come close to being worth it. Hongjoong?...ew. No. It can't be. Why would it be Hongjoong? He's a little gremlin. He has the audacity to call me 'demon spawn' when he's like Satan himself whenever he's mad. Dammit, none of them fit. None of them are 'worth it' not to me anyway. But then I would feel like that wouldn't I? Or maybe he means worth it as in...we'll have had an honest conversation, a real heart to heart without an argument and I'll have gotten a straight answer out of him. That things would be like how they used to be before I kept getting frustrated every time he refused to answer me, letting my feelings get in the way and...I can't believe I'm saying this but, Jimin's right. I do cut him off, I do throw out assumptions because I didn't think I was wrong but now...I'm not so sure. It would make sense for Woo to pretend to like Jimin if he wanted to throw me off who it is he really likes...but I don't know who it could be. I just know it's not me. Because if it was...why wouldn't he have told me? He can tell me anything. He knows that. He knows I wouldn't judge him. I'd know if it was me._

San cut his thoughts off, they were getting him nowhere, and he peered through the crack between the door and the frame to check on Wooyoung. To see if he was finally asleep yet. Wooyoung was curled up under the blankets, his chest rising and falling rhythmically and his eyes shut tight, eyelashes dusting his cheeks. _Wow, whatever the hyungs gave him worked like a charm. He's really out cold and it hasn't even been that long...then again he's probably exhausted, from the sound of what everyone's been saying. He might not even have needed the meds._

San crept in to the room, shutting the door quietly, and properly this time, behind him. San wanted to crawl on to the bed next to Wooyoung, to sleep curled up with him as morally questionable as that may be considering San's feelings and Wooyoung's lack thereof. But aside from that, they'd also just had another argument, one that ended with San walking away and the whole thing was unresolved so he wasn't sure sleeping on the bed with Wooyoung was a good idea. Wasn't sure what reaction he'd get when Wooyoung woke up to San cuddled up with him, if he'd still be mad, or if he'd act like nothing had happened. So with a sigh, he quietly pulled Wooyoung's desk chair over beside his bed, settling himself in to it. San gazed at Wooyoung's face as the other boy slept soundlessly, taking in his features one by one. His smooth forehead with his bangs flopping over it, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, the thick, dark lashes brushing his cheekbones. His perfectly shaped lips, the full bottom one...and the cute freckle decorating it. San reached out without thinking, lightly touching said freckle before moving to snatch his hand back almost immediately after making contact.

_Don't be weird San, this is creeper behaviour. Bros don't caress other bros lips while they're knocked out from medication because they're sick. Bro's don't caress other bros lips under any circumstances, actually._

But before San could completely remove his hands from being anywhere near to Wooyoung, the other boys own hand caught it. San's eyes shot to Wooyoung's face, but he was still asleep, his eyes still firmly shut and his breathing still even and slow. San even poked his cheek lightly to make sure he wasn't faking but Wooyoung didn't even flinch, let alone crack an eye to give him that adorably annoyed look of his. Wooyoung just clutched San's hand between both of his, rolling over so that he was fully facing San. San blinked, his heart doing...strange things at the sight. At the fact that even though they'd had an argument for the millionth time in recent days, even though Wooyoung was knocked out on medication and dead to the world...he still somehow sensed San's presence beside him. Still reached out and clung on to him tightly.

San pillowed his head on his other arm, head tilted towards Wooyoung so that he could gaze at the boy as he slept. _That's not at all...creepy, San. Gazing longingly at your best friend whom you're in love with, who's in love someone that isn't you, while he's completely asleep and unaware. Creeper of the year. You should have a role in the Twilight reboot whenever they make it._ San thought to himself, his eyes slowly drifting shut.

* * *

Wooyoung slowly blinked his eyes open, momentarily disoriented thanks to the medication he'd been given the previous night and the incredibly deep sleep he'd emerged from for the first time in...he didn't know how long. Jimin had brought the medicine to him in place of Seonghwa, as Wooyoung had expected, if not Hongjoong as well, the older boy making sure he'd taken it and even going so far as to tuck him in like he was a little kid. Something that was embarrassing enough when Seonghwa did it, but even more so when it came to Jimin. Seonghwa was like an older brother and it was to be expected, after all, he always took care of them, but Jimin?

 _He'll treat me like we're equals when we're training, but as soon as it comes to anything else he treats me like his kid brother. I'm not that much younger than him! I'm an adult too! At least San didn't see...although what's the point in trying to make him think I have feelings for Jimin when I can't even say the damn words aloud? Can't even admit to them, even if I am lying, to confirm it for him. My inability to answer him just makes him more sure that I'm keeping something from him, and we don't do that to each other. We don't hide things from each other and keep secrets,_ _aside from that one tiny, little secret I'm keeping from him for the good of our friendship, but he never needs to know about that. Not that our friendship is that great these days, which is entirely my fault. I'm hurting him because he knows I'm hiding something from him, because I won't confide in him and won't let him help me. Won't let him be there for me. But I can't...I just can't get the words out. I can't say them to him and all we do is argue about it all. I hate arguing with him, I hate upsetting him and hurting him, and I can't...I can't lie to him. I can't tell him that I'm in love with Jimin when I'm not. And it seems I can't get rid of these feelings either, I'll have to learn to deal with them or something because don't suppose Changkyung's got a magical potion for that, but I don't know...how to fix this mess. I need to talk to Seonghwa hyung._ Wooyoung decided. _He can help me figure it out. But first I need to talk to San. I need to tell him that I don't have feelings for Jimin before things get anymore out of hand than they already are. Everything's spiralling out of control and I need it to just...stop. There's no point keeping it up when it's not working...I've not tricked myself in to really falling for Jimin, and all I've done is hurt San while trying to_ not _hurt him. I don't want to ruin our friendship...I don't want to lose him._

Wooyoung made a move to sit up, but as he tried to, he felt a tug at his hand. He glanced down for the first time since waking, noting how he and San's hands were locked together, the older boy clutching Wooyoung's hand tightly, his head resting on one arm. _Idiot, you'd have been a lot more comfortable in your own room...you didn't need to stay with me. Not when I've hurt you so much. I actually thought that's where you'd stormed off to after you and Jimin..._

Wooyoung hadn't heard the entire conversation between the two boys, but he'd heard enough to know that San had broken his promise about being polite to Jimin. That San had argued with the older boy, making it very clear to him that he didn't like him at all, though the medication had taken over before Wooyoung could hear more than that. The last thing he'd heard was San's voice dripping venom as he snapped 'don't call him Wooyoungie' before the medication he'd been given had made his eyelids heavy, dragging him down in to sleep no matter how much he'd wanted to stay awake. To leap out of bed and put a stop to the argument that was entirely of his own making. Entirely his fault. Jimin had done nothing wrong, had done nothing to deserve San's hatred.

Wooyoung was disappointed, Jimin was his friend...his mentor. Jimin had been nothing but kind to him, helping with his training and Wooyoung so badly had wanted he and San to get along. San had promised him that he'd be polite to Jimin, he didn't have to be his best friend...but he'd promised not to be outright hostile either. To make an effort. Wooyoung had assured San over and over that he wouldn't lose him as a friend, that no-one would take San's place from him least of all Jimin, regardless of how Wooyoung felt about him. But despite San's grudging acquiescence to Wooyoung's request...it obviously hadn't done anything to dull San's dislike of the man. San hadn't even tried to get to know him, to befriend him.

Wooyoung just didn't understand _why_ San disliked him so much, and had done from the start. From the moment Jimin had appeared, San had disliked him and Wooyoung couldn't figure out why. His reassurances doing noting to stem the flow of San's dislike if not outright hatred. Of course, the development of San's dislike in to hate and hostility was quite possibly Wooyoung's own fault, at this stage. _He's upset with me because I won't admit how I feel about Jimin to him, because I can't. He's angry that I won't confide in him, that I'm keeping things from him when we've been nothing but honest with each other before...mostly. So maybe he took that upset and anger out on Jimin, instead of on me. Because I was sick last night, and asleep so he couldn't take it out on me, or because he never would anyway. Because he doesn't want to fracture our friendship even more. But he evidently didn't have the same problem with Jimin and Jimin was right there. He probably blames Jimin for everything, but that isn't fair._ _This entire mess is my fault and Jimin hasn't done anything except try to be my friend. To be there for me. This is all on me, not him. I've made such a huge, giant fucking mess of everything and now Jimin's being effected too. I can't seem to stop fucking everything up...letting my feelings fuck everything up._

Wooyoung sighed, not realising San had woken up until a sleepy voice asked, "Wooyoungie? Are you feeling better?" Wooyoung glanced down to see San rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand, before realising what his other hand was doing and abruptly letting go of Wooyoung's hand as if he'd been burned. Wooyoung couldn't pretend that didn't sting a little, normally San would have stayed clinging to him until Wooyoung forced him to let go. But this time San had released his grip instantly, and Wooyoung couldn't help but miss the warmth of San's hand. The comfort of it.

"Yeah Sannie, I'm feeling a little better" Wooyoung murmured, pulling his hand towards himself.

"That's great Woo!" San smiled, making his dimples appear and Wooyoung's heart fluttered at the sight. It probably always would. _Damn dimples._ Wooyoung swallowed, forcing himself to focus. To say the words that no-one ever wanted to hear.

"We need to talk, San" he watched San's face instantly fall.

"Look, Woo, about last night-"

"I heard what you said to Jimin" San's eyes widened.

"How...how much did you hear?" San was nervous...eyes skittering around, teeth nibbling his lip.

"Enough. You were rude to Jimin San, you promised me that you'd make an effort. That you'd be civil, but you snapped at him and told him not to call me Wooyoungie, the _way_ you said it-"

"That's...that's all you heard? You didn't hear anything after that"

"No I didn't, I-" Wooyoung wasn't sure if he was imagining it but San looked...relieved at the words.

"Look, the promise? That was before, and I've been doing my best okay. Believe me I have, and it's been one hell of a damn struggle. Yesterday...we'd just argued Woo, and he was there being his annoying ass self, getting involved in things that have nothing to do with him and I-"

"And you what, San? Took it out on him?"

"Yeah. Yeah maybe I did. He just rubs me the wrong way Woo. Sometimes there are people you just don't like, and he's one of them for me" San shrugged, but Wooyoung was already shaking his head.

"Don't do this San. If you want to take it out on anyone, take it out on me. This is my fault, it's nothing to do with Jimin."

"Uh..yes. It is. This is all his fault" San shot back.

"I've told you over and over that Jimin won't replace you as my friend San, _ever._ You're my best friend, no-one else. We're...we're soulmates, we just get each other...usually. This one time being the exception. He's not a threat to you San, he's not a threat to our friendship-"

"But he is Wooyoung. Look at what's happened to us since _he_ got here"

"That's not fair San, this isn't his fault-"

"I don't care. Ever since he got here we've been...we've been arguing all the time, we've been broken and I feel like I'm losing my best friend-"

"You're not losing me San. I promise" Wooyoung clutched San's hands. "You could never...you could never lose me"

"But I am. I know you like someone. You won't tell me, you won't admit it but I know you do." San narrowed his eyes at him. "I still think it's Jimin, he's the only one that makes any _sense,_ no matter what he says. But you won't _tell_ me and before you'd always tell me everything. You can talk to me Woo, you can tell me anything. No matter who it is you can _tell_ me. Even if it is Jimin, even if I don't like him...can't stand him because I know he's going to hurt you-"

"I don't have feelings for Jimin, San" San levelled him with a look.

"Really?" his tone was skeptical. "I have eyes you know, Woo"

"Are you sure they're working?" Wooyoung muttered before he could stop himself.

"They're working perfectly fine, _thank you."_ San said primly. "I can see _perfectly_ the way you cling to him, and the way you look at him. My ears work too so I can hear you drone on about Jimin all the time too-"

"San, I really don't have feelings for Jimin"

"Oh? Then who? I know it's someone and I know it's not Jongho because despite outwards appearances and all evidence to the contrary...he is baby. Which leaves Yunho and Mingi-"

"Too tall"

"Seonghwa or Yeosang-"

"Yeosang's pretty much my brother, I may as well adopt him and Seonghwa? No. I love Seonghwa but not like that"

"Which leaves Hongjoong-"

"Ew. Why would I like Hongjoong?" Wooyoung wrinkled his nose.

"That's exactly what I said, fuck I've missed this" San smiled briefly. "But that just leaves Jimin" _No you idiot, it leaves you too. But you wouldn't think it's you because you don't like me in that way, you wouldn't even entertain the idea that I love you._ "And I don't know what he's been telling you Woo, but he's got a _boyfriend._ It's that guy, the one coming here-"

"Taehyung? Yeah, I know" Wooyoung said, baffled.

" _What_?!" San's eyes bulged.

"Taehyung...is Jimin's boyfriend. I know. He told me about him. It sounds like he's really nice, I'm excited to meet him when he arrives! Jimin's really been missing him too but I bet they're going to be disgustingly cute" Wooyoung pulled a face. "As if Seonghwa and Yeosang weren't enough."

"You...you're _excited_ to meet Jimin's _boyfriend_?" San felt for Wooyoung's forehead, but Wooyoung slapped his hand away.

"Yes San, because I _don't_ have feelings for Jimin. I'm not in love with him. He's my friend...my mentor. So you don't need to hate him because you're being protective of me." Wooyoung couldn't keep the exasperation out of his.

"But..the clinging...and the heart eyes..." Wooyoung chewed his lip. "What? You can tell me Woo..." San peered in to his eyes.

"I...I wanted you to think, recently, that I liked Jimin because...because..." Wooyoung swallowed. _Because what Wooyoung? You're going to have to finish that sentence since you decided it's truth time. Carry on being honest? Confess right here and right now? Or lie and say...who? Changkyun?_

"Because...what, Woo?" San pressed. "It's okay. Don't be scared. I won't judge you. Unless you say you're in love with Hongjoong. Then I'll judge you, and it'll be _deserved._ "

"I don't like Hongjoong, why are you so fixated on that?! I just..because I...I didn't want you to know...I..."

"Use your words Wooyoungie, come on." Wooyoung wrestled with what he wanted to say. Whether he should even say it all, and if so how. San's eyes widened in what looked like realisation as Wooyoung continued to sputter. "Holy shit. The mochi was right. You were acting like you liked Jimin to throw me off weren't you?" Wooyoung choked.

"He...what!? He said _what_?!" Wooyoung felt his face drain in horror. _I didn't think...Jimin knew. I thought I'd hidden it well...but apparently not. Oh God I'm so embarrassed. I'm going to have to apologise to him for dragging him in to this, for making San hate him. Although I still don't have a clue what his issue was before I started my little 'make him think I love Jimin' campaign._

"Look Woo, I love you. You're my best friend, the other half of me and I'd never judge you, ever. But if you're trying to throw me off the scent like that then it means that you really do like someone...and that they're someone you presumably can't like. Which leads me to two conclusions. One, it's Seonghwa because he's with Yeosang who you _just_ said is like your brother which means it'd cause some drama. Or two, it's Hongjoong and Woo...we're going to have to talk about that and figure out how to cure you of your ailment if it is. Whichever of the two it is, be honest and tell me. We'll sit down and we'll...we'll figure this out"

"What...and I cannot stress this enough San, the _fuck_?! Seonghwa? Hongjoong? They're practically our parents, Hongjoong is just...no. I love him but no. And yeah, okay, Seonghwa's really, _really_ good looking-"

"You didn't need to stress that quite so much Wooyoung-" San grumbled.

"But he's...he's not my type at all. Besides he's Yeosang's and I'd never hurt Yeosang like that-"

"That's reassuring" Wooyoung and San froze, slowly turning their heads to see Seonghwa leaning in the doorway. "Thanks for calling me pretty Wooyoungie" Seonghwa winked.

"For fucks sake hyung, not again" San groaned, presumably at the interruption.

"I love you too Sannie" Seonghwa smiled but it was...chilling. Wooyoung shivered.

"How long...have you been standing there?"

"Oh, long enough. Don't worry, I won't tell Hongjoong that the idea of _liking_ him causes you two so much horror. It'd hurt his feelings" Seonghwa smirked.

"Don't say it" San begged Seonghwa, and Wooyoung wasn't sure if he agreed with San's sentiments. They were finally making some headway, finally getting somewhere without arguing...but if Seonghwa hadn't interrupted them what would he have done? What would he do if Seonghwa turned around and let them carry on? _Should I tell him the truth? Be honest and...and tell him my feelings? Tell him that I love him as more than a friend and risk losing him? Risk there being more distance between us than there already is but at least have the truth out? Or should I say that I was faking feelings for Jimin to hide my feelings for...for...dammit I said no to everyone already. Unless I say it's...Changkyun. He'd go along with me. Probably. For a price. Fuck._ Wooyoung turned pleading eyes to Seonghwa, unsure if he was pleading for him to leave or stay.

"You're both needed down in the meeting room. Jimin's colleague is here" Seonghwa stated bluntly.

"Hyuuuung" San whined. "I told you not to say it-"

"And I ignored you-"

"You _always_ interrupt-"

"It's my super power. Go. _Now._ " Seonghwa eyed San, watching as he trudged reluctantly across the room, sighing dramatically as he went. Reaching the now open doorway, he gave Seonghwa a mournful look.

"San, stop with the wistful sighs, and the puppy eyes and just _move,_ we don't have all day."

"We were in the middle of something _important-"_

"There are more important things than squealing about my stunning good looks. Shocking, I know. _Go._ " Seonghwa directed.

"You _know_ that's not what we were...fine. Whatever." San mumbled, practically flouncing past the older man. Wooyoung quickly hauled himself out of bed, making to hurry after San but Seonghwa's arm shot out and blocked the way.

"Not you"

"But...Jimin's colleague-"

"He can wait a few minutes, Hongjoong has to wake up Mingi. You and I both know he'll have to extract himself from Mingi's grip when he drags him in to bed with him which gives us enough time to have a little chat" Wooyoung swallowed, taking in Seonghwa's serious facial expression as he closed the door to Wooyoung's room with an ominous thunk, backing him further back in to the room.

"Um..." Wooyoung forced out a cough, then another. "I'm sick hyung, remember? The medicine worked great but...still sick" He coughed a couple more times. "I'm really not up to talking-"

"Too bad. So sad. We've got at best fifteen minutes before Hongjoong loses his patience with Mingi and stops trying to be gentle waking him up. We're not leaving this room until we've had a little heart to heart, and from the sounds of that conversation...you need it. I'm sorry Wooyoung, I wanted to leave you to figure out your shit yourself, I didn't want to meddle but...this has gone on long enough and now it's effecting your health." Wooyoung stared at Seonghwa, noting the concern in his eyes.

_I did...I did say that I should talk to Seonghwa, that he could help me figure everything out and help me...help me find out how to fix all of this. He won't tell anyone what I say, he won't tell San and he won't make fun of me like the others might. Not that Hongjoong would, but I'd rather talk to Seonghwa than him, Seonghwa's better with...feelings. It's just...it's hard. I've been keeping this secret from everyone for so long, to tell someone else...to put it all out there...as much as I want to talk about it, to work through it...it's scary. But I can't keep avoiding it forever. Seonghwa's right..._

Wooyoung chewed his bottom lip, contemplating briefly before coming to a resolution.

"Okay hyung. You're right. I want to...I want to talk. Let's talk"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung has a few Seonghwa induced realisations and decisions and it's time to meet Taehyung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated guys, if you read my pirate Woosan au you'll know I've had uni, a months work of work to catch up on, assignments, I started a new job, had a few weeks with bad mental health and then I've been sick, but I'm on Christmas break now and I'm determined to get the rest of this written and hopefully all edited and posted before breaks over as well as a couple of others I'm working on!  
> I've slightly been procrastinating from writing this because I hate writing endings and I feel like no-one reads this anymore cause I take ages to update it :') But I'll finish it one way or another!

Wooyoung sat on the bed fiddling with his hands nervously, Seonghwa facing him as he straddled the now backwards desk chair. Wooyoung was trying to work up the courage to actually voice what it was that he was thinking and feeling...and to figure out where exactly he should start. Seonghwa watching him the entire time with a neutral expression before finally breaking the silence himself after a few moments with a sigh.

"Wooyoungie I know you're feeling...stressed, about some things recently. You're barely eating. You're clearly not sleeping enough and on to make that even worse you've been exhausting yourself completely by throwing yourself in to training. I know you always want to improve, but there has to be a limit somewhere. This is getting ridiculous...it's getting dangerous. Normally I'd let you work things out on your own and I wouldn't interfere at all but this has gone on for far too long and I'm _worried_ about you Wooyoungie. Since Jimin's arrived things have taken a...worrying turn, and it's even starting to effect you on hunts. It took you way too long to deal with that demon, longer than normal. San even had to help you, and then you passed out after chasing down a contact. What's going on Woo? This isn't like you." Wooyoung nodded at his hyung's words, his gaze focused somewhere on Seonghwa's chest, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Seonghwa hyung, I didn't mean to worry it's just...things...they've gotten out of control and I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me Wooyoungie...you know I won't judge you. You know I won't make fun of you...I'll listen to whatever you have to say" Wooyoung nodded again.

"I know hyung it's just...it's hard to say it out loud. I've been keeping a secret, I've been keeping it for so long and to say it..." Wooyoung trailed off, taking a deep breath. _It's just Seonghwa hyung. He won't tell anyone else._ "I...for three years I've...I'm..." _C'mon Wooyoung just say it, don't be such a coward. You need to say it if you want Seonghwa to help you._ Wooyoung swallowed, eyes fixed on the ground and now completely unable to even look in Seonghwa's direction. "I'm in love with San" Wooyoung blurted in a mumble. "I know it's-"

"Thank God one of you is self aware and capable of admitting it" Seonghwa burst out. "Okay, this is good. This makes things easier than I was anticipating."

"...what?" Wooyoung frowned in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Carry on Wooyoungie." Seonghwa encouraged, gesturing as he did so. "You were saying that you're in love with San...and?"

"Well...I'm in love with him hyung. I have been for three years and I've been hiding it from everyone. I can't believe I'm actually saying it out loud." Wooyoung laughed nervously. "But the thing is...obviously he doesn't have feelings for me in return-"

"Yes. _Obviously"_ Seonghwa muttered, Wooyoung just cutting right over him.

"It's not really been a problem. I've been keeping it to myself, keeping my feelings to my self. Pushing them down, and I had it handled. I really did. I'd accepted we weren't going to be together...not in the way I want but...it's just getting too much lately hyung. Being so close to him...you know how clingy he is? The cuddling, the touches...it all means so much more to me, means something entirely different to me than it does to him. Imagining and wishing that he feels the same way that I do, that we could be more and this is all just everyday life for us now instead of as a comfort thing. A friend thing. It was getting too much, no matter how hard I tried to push it down it was still hurting hyung. It _hurt_ to be close to him like that, so I started trying to minimise the skinship. I had to, I had to do _something_. San didn't even notice, which was fine, everything was fine and I was going to work on truly getting over my feelings for San and then we could stay being friends and nothing would have to change but then..." Wooyoung trailed off.

"But then Jimin arrived" Seonghwa filled in, Wooyoung nodding at him in confirmation.

"I don't know what happened? Everything got so out of hand so fast? It's...it's my fault, I know it is. I just didn't expect things to spiral like this. I don't understand why San's acting the way that he is. I've told him over and over that Jimin won't take me away from him. That he won't lose me to Jimin. That...that he'd always be my best friend and that Jimin wouldn't replace him but he never seems to believe me. He still hates him. He never even tried to get to know Jimin and Jimin doesn't deserve that. Doesn't deserve San hating him because of me. I like Jimin, I really do, he's so nice and he's been helping me a lot. I admire him so much hyung, I just want to learn from him. To be more like him. He has everything that I wish that I had sometimes. He's so...so quietly confident? He never worries about things like I do, never second guesses himself, he's always so sure of everything. So sure of himself. Not to mention he's a badass, he's so...so awesome. I want to be like that hyung. I want to be like him. That's why I asked him to train with me, that's why I threw myself in to training so much...at least originally. So I could learn from him and he agreed to that. But San doesn't like him and he started to act so...strange."

"Strange...how? And what do you mean 'originally' Wooyoungie?"

"He's so...protective? I guess. It's because he thinks I like Jimin. I've never liked anyone before, at least not that he's aware of, and Jimin came to watch you and Hongjoong hyung...forced himself in to our little group, our _family,_ and I don't think San liked it. I kept telling him that Jimin wasn't a threat to him, that he won't be sidelined for Jimin...I tried to tell him that Jimin's actually a really nice guy. That he's not some evil life ruiner coming to destroy everything we know and love. But he refused to believe me and he was so convinced right from the start that I liked Jimin. He never seemed to listen when I said that I didn't and we kept arguing because of it. It kept upsetting him and I hated it. I hated hurting him but he wouldn't listen to anything I said. He was so determined to hate Jimin, to not even give him a chance. Everything was all messed up hyung, it still is. San went drinking with the others and he wouldn't tell me why. He won't tell me what it was that he wanted to forget that night. I let my feelings get in the way and ruin my focus at the warehouse and San nearly got hurt because of me. _Because of me._ I'm supposed to have his back, I'm supposed to be his partner and I nearly got him hurt hyung. It just..it all got too much and I kept upsetting San and I didn't know why and so I thought it would be best to try and distance myself from him a little until I got over these feelings. Until I killed them. Then I thought that seeing as how San was so convinced that I like Jimin, maybe I should go along with it. Maybe if I acted like I had feelings for Jimin, then it'd start to become true and I could confess to San that I liked Jimin and reassure him that our friendship isn't in danger because I can't do anything anyway because Jimin has a boyfriend already. He'd do his best to cheer me up and it would all be fine. We'd be fine. Everything would go back to the way it was but...I couldn't make myself say it, hyung. I couldn't make myself tell San that I was in love with someone else. I couldn't admit to feelings that I didn't have. How stupid is that? Why? Why couldn't I do it? Things would be fixed by now if I had. I'm sure they would be"

"Oh Wooyoungie" Seonghwa sighed, coming to sit next to him on the bed. Seonghwa wrapped his arm around him and Wooyoung leaned in to the older boy, pressing close for comfort. "It's not that easy" Seonghwa murmured.

"My feelings are ruining _everything_ hung. They're destroying our friendship because I can't get them under control no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do. We used to be so close. _So_ close, he's my best friend. We told each other everything and we rarely ever argued but now? Now we're keeping things from each other, hurting each other over and over and arguing all the damn time. I'm so _tired_ of all the arguing. It's exhausting hyung and I hate it. I hate what we've become. I just want things to go back to how they were before. To have my best friend back properly without feeling like I'm waiting for another argument to happen as soon as Jimin's mentioned or becomes involved. I feel like I'm always walking on egg shells around him and it's...it's so wrong. We just argued _again_ because I was mad at how he treated Jimin. Because yeah, he promised he'd be civil to him at the very least and he broke that promise but I'm mad at myself because this is all my fault. It's my fault he has this...this vendetta against Jimin. I was trying to set the record straight when you interrupted but I couldn't come up with a reason for why I tried to get him to think that I like Jimin without actually telling him that I'm in love with him and I...I can't do that. I can't." Seonghwa held up a hand against Wooyoung's tirade of words.

"Okay, I need a minute to process all of this Woo because...it's a lot. And your logic isn't entirely sound...I get it. I understand but...it wasn't the most logical plan you could have come up with. Look...I knew you were in love with San. I just thought that it would eventually all work out naturally...that you might build the courage to confess or that some of the denseness might disappear with age. Jimin arriving has complicated things, that's obvious, but...maybe it's not entirely for the worst? Maybe he's the push that was needed. Perhaps it's actually good that he came, he's causing a lot of realisations"

"Realisations? Yeah hyung, I'm _realising_ that I can't get rid of these damn feelings and they're going to tear San and I apart. I just want them to go away, at this stage, so we can be friends again without me constantly ruining it. Without me making things worse with my stupid plans and ideas. I just want San back...the way he was before and I don't know what to do"

"...not quite what I meant but okay." Seonghwa let out another sigh. "Why don't you just...tell him Wooyoungie? Better out than in. What's so bad about it? You can get your feelings off of your chest, get everything out in the open and work through it all. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better if you do"

"I can't. I _can't_ do that hyung"

"Why not? I know it seems scary, baring your soul to him like that Woo-"

"I'll lose him hyung" Wooyoung burst out. "He's my _best friend_. He's always been there for me, we've always had each other. He understands me wholeheartedly, more than any of the rest of you do. We're like...we're like two sides of the same coin. Two halves of a whole. But if I tell him...if I tell him how I feel, I'll lose that. I'll lose him. He doesn't love me the way that I love him hyung and it _hurts_ knowing that. It hurts all the fucking time. He says he loves me so casually, like it's nothing. He did it when he was drunk the other day, but he means it in a platonic way. The same way he means it when he says he loves you or Yeosang or any of the others. But when he says it to me it _hurts_ me because I know he doesn't mean it the way that I want him to mean it and that's not his fault. It's mine. It's all my fault for letting my stupid feelings get away from me. For failing to get them under control. If I tell him that I'm in love with him he'll start to distance himself from me because he'll feel awkward and guilty because that's the kind of person San is. He'll feel bad that he can't love me back and there's no way it wouldn't make a person uncomfortable to find out that their best friend has been in love with them for three years and you've been cuddling with them in bed completely unaware of the fact that they're taking more from it than you are. It's fucked up. I'm fucked up. I shouldn't have kept letting stuff like that happen but I'm selfish. When I feel differently about him than he does about me, I shouldn't have let myself cuddle with him in bed, sleep in the same bed with him...I shouldn't have let myself do half the things that he does without a second thought. It was selfish and unfair of me, but I did it all anyway. I tried to cut it off but I couldn't even do that right. He'll hate me if he finds out hyung. He'll hate me and he'll walk away from me. Or maybe...maybe there's a small chance that we'll still be friends, but it'll be different. We'd never be the same again. Either way...I lose him if I tell him, don't you see hyung?"

"I don't think San would be like that Woo" Seonghwa's words were careful. "You've always been so close, he's a pain in the ass but he's not an asshole. He loves you so much-"

"Don't. Don't say that. Please don't say that right now" Seonghwa held his hands up placatingly.

"I'm just saying...I don't think he's the type of person to do any of those things and he certainly wouldn't hate you. It's impossible for San to hate you, Wooyoung. Believe me, I know. But...why are you so sure that he doesn't like you?"

"It's been three years hyung. I've been in love with him for _three_ years. I was kind of hopeful in the beginning, you know? That he might like me back. Best friends falling in love, friends to lovers, that kind of thing. So I replayed every single interaction we had looking for any sign he liked me as more than just a friend. Picking apart every little word, look or body language. Trawling every damn 'how to tell if someone has a crush on you' article I could find because I'm _that_ pathetic. So believe me when I tell you he's never shown any interest in me in that way ever before, hyung. I know he hasn't. Because if he'd shown even the slightest indication then I'd have jumped on it and squealed about it and maybe I'd have had the courage to do something about all _this._ I waited and I waited but it became so obvious to me that he only saw me as a friend. We're closer with each other than we are with the rest of you...but he never treated me in any way that he wouldn't treat any of you and when I walked in on him making out with that shifter, whatever his name was, I cried for a week because that was the final confirmation that I needed. You'd think that would have killed off any feelings that I had but no. I kept on loving him, no matter what. I can't even say that I love someone else, let alone do anything with anyone that isn't San, as much as I want to, to try and get over these feelings. Yet he doesn't have that problem. He's never had that problem. Because he doesn't have feelings for me hyung and I know that. I know he doesn't love me. That he'll never love me like I wish he would but it was never a problem until now. Now it's ruining everything"

Wooyoung could feel Seonghwa swiping gently at his cheek with one of his hands and he realised that at some point during his little venting session he'd started to cry. _Again._

_All I do is cry lately and I'm so fucking sick of it. Of the arguing and the shouting and the tears. I just want it all to stop. I've...I've had enough. I just want it to end. To stop feeling like this. Maybe I should contact Changkyun. Maybe he can help me._

Seonghwa pulled Wooyoung closer into his side. Wooyoung let out a hiccuping sigh and then buried his face in Seonghwa's neck, while the older boy stroked his hair soothingly.

"Wooyoungie...why can't he have feelings for you?"

"I just _told_ you-"

"I know. I know, but things change Woo. People change... _feelings_ change, it happens all the time. So why can't San have changed? Why can't he have realised some feelings of his own? Why can't that be the reason for how he's acting? He's obviously jealous Wooyoung, you know this, I know you do. But are you sure it's because he's jealous that you have a new friend? Because he's worried that you'll be closer with Jimin than with him? You keep reassuring him, keep telling him that nothing will change between you two. That you don't like Jimin...but he's so fixated on it no matter what you say. True you did make it worse by trying to make him think that, but Woo...perhaps Jimin made him realise his feelings, hmm?"

"I...I don't know hyung. I don't...I don't think so. That just sounds too good to be true, doesn't it? He's just...worried that Jimin will hurt me. Especially now that he knows Jimin has a boyfriend. He's being protective and he's upset that we keep arguing all the time and that I'm keeping something from him. He feels like he's losing me because I pushed him away too much. I'm hurting him hyung. All I do lately is hurt him" Seonghwa made shushing noises to soothe him before he could get too riled again.

"Okay Woo. Okay. Just...think about it for me, please? Think about what I said. Perhaps the only way to fix this is to tell him how you feel and perhaps it won't be as scary as you're thinking. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"No" Wooyoung mumbled.

"So...think about it, okay?" Wooyoung made a noise to show that he'd heard him, but didn't answer one way or the other. He just sniffled some more in to Seonghwa's neck as he tried to compose himself. To gather himself back together after breaking in to pieces as he'd talked to Seonghwa, and to ready himself to face San and everyone else downstairs in a matter of minutes. Because Hongjoong _must_ have succeeded in turfing Mingi out of bed by now, and he'd be wondering where the hell they were. _Personally, I thought a maximum of fifteen minutes was Seonghwa hyung being optimistic._

While he snuggled in to Seonghwa's comforting embrace, Wooyoung let the older boys words replay in his head. Mulling them over as Seonghwa rubbed his back. He knew they sounded far too good to be true...far too much like something he wanted to hear and had been wanting to hear for a long time. It had to be just Seonghwa trying to comfort him. Trying to make him feel better, though it was true that Seonghwa had never once advised him wrong. Perhaps he was right and it would be better to clear the air. To confess to San and deal with the consequences. Once he'd said it...once San reacted however he was going to react...perhaps then Wooyoung could kill every last tiny shred of hope that niggled at him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it because he'd see that there really was no chance for San to be his. Then he'd be able to get over his feelings at long last and they could both move on. Either way, their friendship was changing. Deep down inside, he knew that San probably wouldn't react in any of the million negative ways Wooyoung had been imagining. San wasn't a nasty person but...it would change their friendship regardless. How could it not? He doubted they'd be as close when San knew about his feelings, the realisation that every single time they'd been close had meant something different to Wooyoung than it did for him, and that realisation probably wouldn't make San feel too great. In fact he'd probably feel more than a little violated and he'd probably keep his distance from Wooyoung.

_I suppose I'll get a taste of my own medicine...and I'll deserve it. But if I put my feelings out there and see his rejection up close and in person, there's no way I won't be able to put these feelings behind me and move on. I'm scared of losing San, that's why I've kept quiet all this time...but aren't I already losing him now? What have I got to lose? How much longer can we go on like this, with the constant arguments and bickering before we break completely? In fact we're already breaking apart now._

* * *

Wooyoung didn't have long to stew in his thoughts as Hongjoong was soon banging on the door to his room before immediately pushing it open to summon he and Seonghwa downstairs having evidently managed to pry Mingi from his bed. As Hongjoong strode away after delivering his summons, Wooyoung reluctantly removed himself from Seonghwa's grip, allowing the elder to wipe at his face one more time and give him one last quick, warm hug. Then they were out the door, following in the wake of their leader. Wooyoung trudging along behind Seonghwa and then down the stairs. But his brain refused to focus on the situation at hand, instead constantly replaying Seonghwa's words to him. As much as he felt like his hyung couldn't possibly be right, as much as he didn't want to get his hopes up...a small, traitorous part of his formerly hopeful, naive self perked up at the words. Wanted to believe them and couldn't help but wonder... _what if._

_What if Seonghwa hyung's right? What if that's the real reason San's been acting so...so..._ jealous? _Maybe...maybe it really did take Jimin arriving for him to finally realise his own feelings, it would explain so much. But...no. No don't be ridiculous Wooyoung. Don't do this to yourself again. Don't go back to wishing, hoping and dreaming...to thinking constantly about 'what if's' because it'll only hurt twice as much later on when reality comes to smack you in the face like it always does._

Wooyoung had to abandon his tumultuous thoughts as they reached the meeting room. He slipped inside after Seonghwa, who went to stand with Hongjoong at the head of the room while he himself slid in to place next to Yeosang. Avoiding San who was frowning at him from over next to Yunho and no doubt curious about what had taken him so long to join them. _I can't...I can't be close to you right now San. And I don't want you to corner me asking questions that I can't answer, again. I'm sorry._ Wooyoung thought at San, before pulling his gaze away and turning to face the top of the room. Jimin was standing to one side of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, excitedly clutching the arm of a slightly taller male with brown hair. Hongjoong surveyed the room and all those present, no doubt checking that everyone was present and accounted for, before addressing them.

"Good. You're all here _finally._ "

"Of course we're all here hyung, where else would we be? You dragged me down the stairs yourself, I'll have _bruises_ from your tiny, tiny grip." Mingi pouted. "You didn't even wake me up nicely, you know I like to be woken up gently-"

"I _tried_ to wake you up nicely, you just tried to use me like a stuffed bear. If you'd woken up when I asked you to, you could have walked down the stairs by yourself like a big boy instead of being treated like a toddler. You couldn't be trusted not to go back to sleep...or to make it downstairs before I turned fifty." Hongjoong snapped back. "Everyone else was _asked_ to come here, but _you_ had to be towed in. I don't have time to coddle you Mingi"

"Well, I'm sorry that I like my beauty sleep-" Jongho cut him off with a snort.

"Beauty sleep? Hyung, I don't think it's working. No matter how long you sleep" he cackled, while Mingi turned to him with his mouth open as he gasped.

"It's too early in the morning for this _slander_ -"

"SHUT UP" Hongjoong yelled, immediately silencing the room. "Thank you. Now, we're all here because our new guest has arrived. Jimin's colleague, you remember? The one who's hopefully going to help us find out what the hell is going on around here before we come across anymore strange demon behaviour that can, and probably will, make our lives twice as hard and will quite possibly result in one of you becoming a demons lunch if this carries on?" Hongjoong was smiling but his eyes, as they bored in to each of his team, threatened 'be nice or I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life' loud and clear.

"Jimin, why don't you introduce him to everyone?" Hongjoong prompted, stepping to the side and allowing Jimin to tug his colleague...his _boyfriend,_ over to centre stage. Jimin beamed at them all and Wooyoung couldn't help but smile at the happiness on the mans face at being reunited with the person he loved the most after being away from him for far longer than they'd no doubt ever been separated before.

"This is Taehyung, the colleague that I was telling you all about" Jimin couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice, or the pride. Taehyung lifted up the hand that Jimin wasn't clutching on to, waving at them all with a bright smile.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you all, Jimin's told me so much about all of you!"

"He's a...a...a warlock" Yeosang mumbled, his eyes fixed on the little pointy black horns poking out of Taehyung's hair.

"Uh-huuuh" _Yes, he most certainly is._

"He's actually already started, haven't you Tae?" Jimin encouraged, Taehyung nodding bashfully at his words.

"I um...I know a lot of people. So I already sent out feelers. I asked around all of my contacts in Busan and I've also asked my contacts in Daegu"

"He's originally from there, but we met at a Hunter event in Seoul and then well..um..." Jimin flushed. "Anyway. He's at Busan with me now" Taehyung giggled at Jimin, pinching his flushing cheek.

"Jiminie, you can't still be embarrassed about us? Besides, I think they're well aware of what our relationship might be because you haven't stopped hugging my arm since I got here" He pointed out. Jimin immediately hid his face in Taehyung's neck, although he didn't release his grip and Taehyung carried on as if nothing was at all unusual about the fact he was being prevented from using an arm...and a hand. _Then again, this probably is nothing to them. They've been together for a while, they probably do this kind of stuff all the time. Touch each other all the time. Hug each other. They probably don't even think twice about it and why would they?_

"Couldn't you have done all that from, oh...I don't know, Busan? You didn't need to actually come here, give us your life story and subject us to this...display." San grumbled under his breath, though he was loud enough for Wooyoung to hear him and he shot his best friend an admonishing look. San just sent him a 'what did I say?' look, attempting to look innocent.

"So anyway, I've got contacts here that I can try asking as well and I decided it would be easier for me to just...come here myself. That way we can easily pool all of our information as soon as we get it, and anything you managed to dig up from your own contacts. I can talk to mine and have them validate or invalidate without having to go through Jimin and it'll save us a lot of time." Taehyung rambled, seemingly trying to justify his presence when it was obvious why he'd really come all the way here. Jimin. He'd no doubt missed his boyfriend and had jumped at the smallest chance to see him again.

"And as I'm sure you've all noticed...I'm a warlock. I live at the Busan Institute as a sort of...live in consultant. I help them out whenever they need me to and I can do the same thing for you here. I know you're all capable of handling whatever's thrown at you but...this behaviour is more than a little alarming. Better safe than sorry, right?" heads nodded around the room. Well...except for San who Wooyoung noticed was scowling.

"With all of that in mind, now that Taehyung's joined us I think it's time to share what information, if any, we managed to dig up from our contacts here in Seoul. Considering what happened to Wooyoung-" Hongjoong looked at him, and Wooyoung flushed bright red with embarrassment at the attention...and the realisation that his little episode yesterday had seemingly meant that any vital information they'd found out had been pushed, forgotten, to one side. _Yet another reason I need to do something about these useless feelings. So I can stop screwing everything up for everyone. Who knows what might have happened in a day to make this situation worse?_

"We were all a little preoccupied and never actually got around to having a meeting. So who wants to go first?"

"I got nothing" Yeosang admitted reluctantly. "But then I'm not surprised. It was a long shot anyway. He's the one that lets me know if there's anything shady...grimoire's, cursed items, demon summoning scrolls, that kind of thing, making their way in to the civilian market so we can snatch them up before anyone ignorant can get their hands on them. He's not really good with gossip and rumours. Stays out of it, mostly." Hongjoong nodded.

"What about you two?" He turned to Mingi and Jongho.

"Jongho beat his contact up-"

"That's just how we say hello" the youngest grumbled, Mingi ignoring him entirely.

"Terrified the poor guy...he looked like he was going to piss his pants, and then after all that...we learned _nothing._ Just something about a demon fighting ring or something. If they want to use demons to fight other demons to the death, I don't see how that's an 'us' problem. But I guess we'll have to deal with it at some point"

"Yes Mingi. We will have to deal with the _highly_ illegal demon fighting ring that presumably involves idiotic supernatural creatures with a death wish entrapping demons at risk to their own lives, keeping them locked up in _populated_ areas, no doubt half starved to make them more vicious, in order to have them fight each other so that they can do some petty betting." Hongjoong's said dryly.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. Knew you'd make it an 'us' problem. It's always an 'us' problem" Mingi grumbled.

"It's an 'us' problem, Mingi, because aside from the danger to the general population who are in no way equipped to deal with an angry, starved and antagonised demon, it's not right. Even if they are demons." Hongjoong retorted. "What about your contact?"

"Don't remind me" Jongho fake retched. "I never want to see Mingi hyung flirt with someone again. _Ever._ If you can even call _that_ flirting"

"Did I criticise your methods Jongho? No."

"Yes. Yes you did. Literally less than a minute ago, _and_ multiple times during and after our meeting with him"

"Whatever. She didn't know a thing either. She'd heard about what happened, the demons acting strange, but she didn't know any more than that. Or if she did then she wasn't telling and I tried very, _very_ hard to make her." Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at each other, silently communicating in the way that they were prone to do, before Seonghwa turned to face them.

"Taehyung, your contacts haven't come with anything just yet right?"

"No. Nothing solid. No-one seems to know anything but I haven't tried asking around here yet, maybe I'll have more luck in the city that it's occurring in. Perhaps it hasn't spread further out just yet." Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong once again, the two sharing a meaningful look.

"What is it? Hyungs?" Yunho pressed, noting the look being exchanged.

"Hongjoong struck out with his contact but after I... _encouraged_ mine...he said something interesting. That he didn't know for sure but...but a greater demon would be capable of it"

"A greater demon!?"

"You're shitting me!?"

"Well we're fucked" a chorus of voices rang out.

"He might say he didn't know, but I bet that was a lie" San cut over the clamour of voices, silencing them.

"What?" Seonghwa slowly turned to him.

"Woo and I went to our contact and he didn't want to talk, same as yours. He actually ran form us and he's _never_ done that before. We literally had to chase him down and I had to threaten him to get the information we needed. It was odd because usually we can't get him to shut up. He'll tell us whatever it is we want to know with a little incentive of course, but we've never had to do this before." San explained. "It turned out...he heard about the demon attack. That it was off, and he knew we'd come and ask him about it. But here's the thing. He was too _scared_ to tell us what he knew. He made it seem like the person behind it was watching everyone...or at least all the supernaturals. He even implied he'd be killed if he told us"

"He went so far as to use a barrier spell just so that he could talk to us" Wooyoung carried on, a visible chill hitting their captive audience. "To tell us what was going on."

"He knows? He told you?" Hongjoong pressed.

"Yes, but..we have to deal with this before he gets hurt hyung. I promised him that we'd protect him" Hongjoong nodded his assent, prompting Wooyoung to carry on. "He said...he said it's Azazel"

"Azazel as in...Lieutenant of Hell Azazel?" Yeosang paled at the realisation.

"...a greater demon" Seonghwa breathed.

"I told you were fucked" Mingi added.

"Surely we'd know if one had been summoned? People would be talking about, there would be signs and the information would have gotten to us?" Hongjoong turned to Taehyung questioningly.

"None of my contacts are aware of a demon summoning, nor is anyone higher up as far as I know" he answered, his previously cheerful face now serious.

"Apparently the human that summoned him is...dead. Killed as soon as Azazel took form no doubt, and anyone who's aware of it wasn't about to come running to tell on him to us because they'd end up the same. That's why our contact didn't even want to tell us in the first place and I can't blame him" Wooyoung replied.

"He speculated that Azazel orchestrated the demon thing to lure us out. To test us. We're his biggest threat and he probably needed to see what we're capable of...to see how much of a problem we'd be, so he can figure out the best way to get rid of us." San added.

"He's a fucking Lieutenant of Hell, he can probably snap his fingers and make us go splat" Mingi burst out.

"Like that purple guy from that superhero movie" Yunho chipped in.

"You mean _Thanos._ And he just made them go poof, not splat." Jongho sighed.

"Does it matter?" Mingi shot back.

"Can we get back on track please children?" Hongjoong interrupted.

"Mingi's right, he's powerful enough to end us that quickly but he's not been here for long. I'm betting he's not got his full powers yet, otherwise he'd have come for us directly don't you think? Right now he's probably weak, he can kill a human no problem, but we're different to a human. We're stronger. Harder to kill." San pointed out.

" _I'm_ right! Did you hear that Yunho? I'm _right_ for once" Mingi not-whispered to Yunho who rolled his eyes.

"How sure are you that your contact isn't lying? Nobody else got a whisper of this...all we got was greater demon and that was barely. Yet yours comes out with all of this information? Everything we need, handed to us on a plate, including a name? I get the others might be scared to talk even if they did know anything-"

"He's a fae." Wooyoung cut in. "Fae can't lie, you know that. There's no possible way that he could be lying to us"

"I'll check with everyone that I know in this city, they'll be willing to talk to me because of what I am. If they tell _me_ what's going on they're simply gossiping with one of their own...if they tell you it's like tattling to the police. If this checks out, I should be able to locate him now that I know what I'm looking for...who I'm looking for. Or at least locate where he was summoned, which is a start." Taehyung announced, clutching Jimin's hand and clearly incredibly pleased with his decision to come to Seoul. Even more than he had been before now that he had a course of action to take to prove his presence necessary. Hongjoong nodded to him gratefully, and silence descended on the room as the mood plummeted.

"Well...there's nothing more we can do until we have confirmation. Until we know Azazel's location if it _is_ really him, there's no need to panic until then. If it's true...then we can plan what to do next. How to tackle this. But for now, you're all dismissed" Hongjoong tried to sound reassuring with his words. He tried to look it too, as he went striding over to Taehyung and Jimin. Meanwhile, Jongho and Mingi fled to who knew where to do who knew what, while Yunho immediately pulled out his laptop and started typing away at the keyboard with inhuman speed. Seonghwa was instantly at Yeosang's side, obviously noting the pale, scared look on his boyfriends face. It was obvious, to Wooyoung at least, that Seonghwa's need to touch Yeosang, to comfort him, was too much to stay away despite whatever air of professionalism he was trying to maintain in front of their new guest. Not that Taehyung was bothered by it, he was too busy talking with Jimin and Hongjoong in hushed voices.

Wooyoung watched as Yeosang reached for Seonghwa. Grabbing hold of his waist while Seonghwa cupped Yeosang's cheek with one of his hands, rubbing his thumb along Yeosang's cheekbone and gently gripping his side with his other hand. No doubt murmuring words of comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be fine, even if it might not be.

The sight of the two of them, coupled with Jimin and Taehyung's overly cute behaviour earlier, had the sadness welling up inside Wooyoung in an overwhelming tide. He wanted that. He wanted that so badly. Someone who's first instinct was to comfort him, no matter what else was going on or who else was watching, to make sure he was okay and to reassure him. Someone to touch him, to latch on to him and never let go. Someone to look at him the way that Seonghwa looks at Yeosang. The way that Jimin looks at Taehyung. He wanted someone to _love_ him. To love him just as much as he loved them, but that wasn't going to happen was it? Not as long as he remained stuck in love with his best friend who not only wasn't aware of Wooyoung's feelings for him, but didn't return them either. If he wanted to have that, to have true love, then he needed to get over his feelings for San and stop pining after people that he can't have. Maybe then he'd be able to find someone to love, and finally be loved in return.

_I'm so tired of feeling this way, of feeling so damn sad and constantly longing to have what others have. Like I'm standing outside someone's house in the cold, looking in through the window at a cosy scene with a warm, raging fire. I'm tired of all the arguing with San, of crying because of how much it hurts to love him when he doesn't feel the same way about me. Of hurting every time he touches me, hugs me or tells me that he loves me. Of hurting every time I'm around him lately. It actually hurts to just spend time with him, to just be near him and I just...I want it all to stop. Even if...even if that means we stop being friends. Even if I lose him. If I tell him how I feel...maybe that's the first step to getting over him. To putting these feelings behind me and moving on. I've tried everything else so why not try that? It's like Seonghwa hyung said, perhaps this is the only way to fix things. Acknowledge my feelings, out loud, and directly to San...then maybe I'll finally be free of them when I see how he reacts. See him reject me for real. He did say that I could tell him anything...of course he probably wasn't expecting something like this when he said that, he's probably expecting some deep dark secret like I have a crush on Yeosang or something weird, but...I need to do it. I need to tell him so that I can make all of this stop. But first...I need to talk to Changkyun. Just in case._

* * *

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** Changkyun, I need a favour.

**I Am What I Am:** And what could I possibly do for you my beautiful flower?

**I Am What I Am:** Oh...oh wait, are you taking me up on my offer?

**I Am What I Am:** The potion?

**I Am What I Am:** Fiiiinally

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** No, not exactly.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** I want a potion to forget.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** To forget my feelings for San

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** That's a thing you can make right?

**I Am What I Am:** Oh my flower, trust me...you don't want to do that.

**I Am What I Am:** That's not a good idea

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** Does that mean that you can't do it?

Or you won't?

**I Am What I Am:** I can...but I don't think you should Wooyoung.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** I don't care what you think.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** I'm sorry but I want that potion. I need it.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** Please. I need it to stop.

**I Am What I Am:** How about the love potion I mentioned before?

**I Am What I Am:** Much less prone to disaster and heartbreak,

at least in your case, than the one you're asking for

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** No. I have to forget Changkyun,

if this doesn't work...I have to. Before I lose San for good.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** I need you to make me forget.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** Please

**I Am What I Am:** You're only going to hurt yourself more, and I

don't want to see you like that Wooyoung

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** I'm not going to change my mind Changkyun.

If you won't help me I'll find someone else that will.

**Wooyoungie The Demon Slayer:** Please. I'll owe you.

**I Am What I Am:**...I'll see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a Twitter @writingaria that you can check out for updates and I’ve got a CC as well for any questions you want to ask me! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


End file.
